Navidad, Horo es mi regalo de navidad
by Asiia
Summary: Intento de yaoi HoroxRen. Puede una alguien ser algo y convertirse en el todo de otro. Mas fuerte es el miedo que el amor.
1. Despedida

"**Navidad, Horo es mi regalo de navidad"**

**Cápitulo I: Despedida**

**Advertencia: **Universo alterno, en el que las edades y roles han sido modificados un poco para adaptación de este fanfic.

Intento de Yaoi ó lo que es lo mismo, relación hombre x hombre.

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**-)-(-**

"dialogos"

**-)-(-**

Los copos de nieve cayendo en las inertes hierbas, unos días antes rebosantes de vida, como ella, como mí amada esposa.

El medico encargado de su tratamiento salio de improviso a la cuidad vecina, al parecer, por lo que me dijo, iría en busca de técnicas medicas vanguardistas, que tenia mucha en que, con estos avances, la enfermedad acosadora de la salud en Umeko pudiera acabarse, que la alegría y espíritu de mi esposa llegara de nuevo a este mundo, a ella, a mi lado, que su agonía llegara a un fin, para un nuevo inicio, en donde seriamos felices en compañía de nuestro pequeño hijo.

Pasaron los días, el medicamento de reserva estaba por agotarse más el día de regreso del doctor se acercaba así como la nieve avanzaba en intensidad, aquellos copos puros que vislumbraban un invierno crudamente calido, fríamente humano, una de las mejores navidades y a la vez el último día de algunos seres.

Por fin, es hora de la cita medica, momento de saber que nuevos métodos.  
"Él vendrá pronto", le digo a mi esposa tomando su mano.

Luce cansada, lleva tres años de esta manera; se abre la puerta, una pequeña se acerca, sus ojos están hinchados, en sus intentos de articular alguna frase no logra decir siquiera su nombre, su voz es cortada, herida, frustrada, impotente, su aspecto es de una completa dejadez, sin motivo, su presencia una melancolía.

Después de unos segundos, la reconozco, es Jeanne, la pequeña del doctor Fausto, esta completamente destrozada.

Hace aproximadamente, cuatro estaciones pasadas, el invierno anterior, la dama del doctor desapareció, él la ha buscado interminablemente pero la fortuna no ha estado de su parte, cuando aparece una pista siempre resulta falsa; la pequeña Jeanne siempre fue informada de que madre partió a una lejana nación, mas allá del mar que se observa al horizonte.

"Señor Usui, papá le envía esto" murmura luego de varios intentos, termina por depositar una carta en la esquina de una silla.

Me preocupa ver en ese estado a alguien tan pequeña; yo también tengo un hijo, es alegre como su madre, inteligente, sonriente, curioso, a pesar de todo, es él quien le da animos a Umeko y a mi también.

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo Jeanne?", pregunto, ella sólo niega, se despide de mi esposa y de mi muy cortésmente antes de retirarse.

Tras un largo rato, Umeko se queda dormida, es tan bella, tan dulce cuando visita el mundo de los sueños, en verdad uno de los dos más grandes tesoros que se me han dado en esta vida; ella y nuestro hijo.

La carta, el doctor Fausto seguramente retraso su regreso para obtener más información, pero también seguramente me da avances de sus hallazgos en ella.

"Estimado señor Usui, un saludo cordial para usted y su familia.

Por medio de la presente, me permito informarle que la reunión con mis colegas, ha sido un éxito, en general se encontraron grandes y maravillosos hallazgos.

Entre ellos, una alternativa para ayudar a la calidad de vida de su señora esposa.

Desafortunadamente en este país no contamos con los recursos para poder llevarlo acabo; sin embargo, señor Usui, le pido no se frustre y prosiga la lectura.

Un colega mío, en la nación China, es un experto en la materia, y cuenta con los requerimientos, aunado a esto su buena voluntad; le comente el caso y la posibilidad de su asistencia, a lo cual, Marco, como es su nombre de pila y al cual me atrevo a mencionar puesto que le tengo gran aprecio, confianza y fe.

Su respuesta fue positiva.

En estos momentos hago los últimos arreglos para que el viaje pueda realizarse, al cual me gustaría, si usted me lo permite, acompañarles.

Anexo a la presente la receta mensual del tratamiento y la dirección del doctor Marco.

Deseándoles lo mejor, a usted, esposa e hijo, me despido.

Su siempre amigo, Fausto."

"Ah" un suspiro escapa de mí, dios, tanto tiempo, esperando la visita de aquella solución, y ahora, por fin, puede divisarse entre este crudo inverno avesinante, esta pesadilla terminara, seremos felices, la familia más feliz de la cual se pueda llegar a saber.

Si bien no poseemos los mayores bienes y no contamos con las posibilidades honestas para poder generar una mayor riqueza, tenemos en nuestra vida la fuerza que se nos ah sido otorgada por aquella fuerza superior, la posibilidad de seguir, la obligación de tomar nuestras decisiones.

Mi decisión en esta ocasión, es, sin duda, hacer la visita al colega de mi buen amigo, el doctor Fausto.

**-)-(-**

El día indicado para la partida, en el puerto más cercano es hoy, en unos momentos más, se supone llegaría el gran medico Fausto, sin embargo, él no vendrá, ni hoy, ni en ocasiones futuras.

En el pueblo corren rumores sobre las posibles formas en que el doctor pudo haber sido asesinado, y los motivos para tal atrocidad; algunos le acusan de usar ilegalmente cadáveres para sus investigaciones, lo cual es algo imperdonable para la sociedad actual.

Algunos otros dicen que era un ajuste de cuentas por tener encuentros ilícitos con damas de las altas esferas.  
Más la verdad nadie la conoce, pues su cuerpo llego ya en su fúnebre caja y nadie pudo verle, ni aun su pequeña, a la cual llevaron lejos, la parte sur del país.

Nuestro barco aparece a las cercanías del muelle, mi amada esposa sonríe, aun abrazada de mí, le es sumamente difícil mantenerse en píe, pero nuestro pequeño es aquel que nos da toda la fuerza que perdemos que cada inhalación de aire, en cada sonrisa suya, con sus travesuras, sin darse cuenta es nuestro guía.

Con grandes esperanzas y el mayor miedo unidos en los corazones, abordamos a nuestro destino, aferrandonos a la vida, al hecho de que nosotros creamos nuestros pasos y dejamos huellas más allá de una vida.

**-)-(-**

"Papá, mamá, miren son peces grandes que saltan cerca del barco y nos están saludando"

"Son delfines", responde sonriente Umeko

"Mamá, mira, ese pescadote de allá, echa agua de su espalda, mucha, parece volcán, pero de agua¿por qué¿qué es¿es raro?**"**

"Ja ja, es una ballena, es muy grande, muy bella**", **Umeko, esta empezando a resentir el agotamiento que causan los viajes.

"Llevare a mamá a acostar, no te acerques mucho al borde del barco, en un momento regreso hijo"

"Si papá, que descanses mamá"

**-)-(-**

Cuatro días pasamos en aquel crucero, tres más en busca de la ubicación del señor Marco, siento que estamos cerca, muy cerca, lo presiento.

La carroza que obtuvimos, y nuestro guía un joven conocedor de los alrededores son reconfortantes, por lo que comenta el joven Ryuu, como es su nombre primero, el señor Marco es alguien admirable, respetable, de gran corazón e ingenio, un verdadero ejemplo a seguir en la elite medica y social.

"Llegamos señor Usui", con un ademán muestra la entrada principal de una lujosa mansión, la puerta se abre y se nos concede el paso y la posibilidad de ser recibidos en ese momento por el maestro Marco.

"Buenos días señor y señora Usui, es grato conocerles en persona, y más aun siendo usted y señora esposa tan cercanos a mi colega y amigo, Fausto, que en paz descanse"

"Le agradezco infinitamente señor…" no conozco su apellido, por lo cual mi frase queda inconclusa.

"Marco, llámeme Marco"

"Gracias, Marco, y el gusto es enteramente mío"

"Señores¿aquel infante es suyo?" pregunta mirando a mi hijo.

"Así es señor, es nuestro hijo, mi luz, mi fuerza, una de mis dos más grandes bendiciones", argumenta mi esposa, a lo cual comparto por completo su opinión, de forma tal que solo asiento en señal de igualdad y aprobación.

"Es una bendición, que las parejas jóvenes conciban y estén maravillados por ello, mis bendiciones en su camino.

Señora, descanse, mañana será usted mi primer paciente." Dicho esto se despide con los mismos corteses ademanes que usará mi amigo Fausto.

**-)-(-**

Los seguimientos de esta nueva técnica han tenido unos significativos resultados.

Esta tarde, Marco, nos ah concedido en honor de acompañarle en una de sus celebridades mas apreciadas, la reunión con sus íntimos amigos, que año con año se lleva acabo, en esta ocasión se efectuara en casa de la familia Tao.

Ah decir verdad, el susodicho apellido me trae amargos recuerdos, mas conservo la esperanza de que sean simple coincidencias y nada pasado tenga que repetirse.

La noche llega, ese frío estridente en las nevadas constantes vislumbrándose en las lejanías a través de los enormes ventanales decorativos en la mansión Tao, que para mi desgracia resulto ser aquella casa ala cual jamás querría regresar.

Por suerte y el pasar de los años, ellos no me reconocen, aun cuando Marco me presento por mi apellido, no hubo expresión en su rostro.

La última vez que estuve aquí jure que no volvería a poner un pie por mi propia voluntad, que contrastante resulta la vida, el día que te lo da todo, es por que te quitara algún tesoro; es necesario para poder valorar las cosas y para que tu bolsa no llegue a sobrevalorarse y romperse, es un equilibrio natural.

Estando de regreso en casa de Marco, puedo sentir como mis pulmones empiezan a inhalar aquel oxigeno vital de manera más confortable que en toda la noche pasada.

Mi amada, también fue recordando su pasado en aquella casa, la gente que le dio la espalda al casarse conmigo, como simplemente la eliminaron de su vista, de sus vidas por el hecho de haberme amado, hace ya seis años. Partimos lejos, sin fortuna ni destino, a la deriva en un camino, camino que construiríamos, huellas que dejaríamos, por nuestra propia voluntad, por nuestras elecciones, y este destino, se sello con la llegada de nuestro hijo.

El doctor Marco, salio fuera, a un lugar lejano, por lo que me comento Ryuu, él es el jardinero de la familia Tao. Una enfermera, adquirió todos los conocimientos necesarios para poder llevar acabo las curaciones necesarias en el cuerpo de mi esposa, sin embargo, las terapias dejaron se surgir efecto, Umekoya no tenia ganas de seguir, ni aun con la sonrisa de nuestro hijo; estaba desvastada, por alguna razón que aun mi corazón no lograba percibir.

Ceso, el dolor termino para ella, la agonía, el sufrimiento, un nuevo ciclo le espera, no en mi compañía, no en este mundo ni con esta gente, Umekomurió, el 24 del mes Diciembre, frente las puertas de la casa Tao, desconozco absolutamente por que aberrante razón infundada en todo este mundo de posibilidades tenía, Umeko que ir a ese maldito lugar, pero fue, sin comentarme nada, y ¿Cuántas veces anteriormente no lo hizo también, lo desconozco y me da rabia, no fui capaz, no pude ver que mi amada esposa me necesitaba más cerca de su corazón.

"Umeko" Recorro, los jardines de la mansión, encontrare al maldito que la cito, al desgraciado que le provoco esto, lo encontrare y entonces me vengare, no hay nada más que hacerle pagar, nada más, no habrá nada más.

"Papá, papá¿en donde estas, no me dejes, PAPÁ", una voz, es la voz de mi hijo, hijo, no vengas, tu padre no puede dejarse ver por ti en este estado, no quiero que vengas.

"HORO", esta a unos pasos de mi, respirando agitadamente, me ah seguido por varios cientos de metros, aun a su corta edad, me ah seguido. Nuestras raices nos prohibian dar un nombre aun pequeño antes de los siete años de vida, pero para poder ocupar un lugar en la nueva sociedad era necesario deshacerse de algunas ideologías; sin embargo, el nombre de nuestro hijo, estaba decidido desde que nacio, y aunque tratabos de usarlo lo menos posible, en ocasiones resultaba necesario.

"Papá, papá"

"No te acerques Horo, hijo, tengo algo que hacer, regresa a casa del doctor Fausto y quédate allá, yo iré más tarde, buenas noches", el niño, mi hijo, con lagrimas en sus ojos, afirma y emprende la marcha de regreso, triste, desolado, por que la basura de su padre, yo, no pude hacer nada para asegurar su felicidad, su sonrisa eterna ya no es más en su infantil rostro, por que su alma es aun muy pequeña para comprender como tal la partida de su madre, en su inocencia no sabe que su padre esta por volverse un fugitivo, por que esta vez, no tendré piedad de aquellos que me lo han arrebatado todo, por que en si las huellas y los caminos no tienen sentido y si acompañante y testigo no está más conmigo.

**Si te ah gustado házmelo saber.**

**X Asia**


	2. Resignación

"**Navidad, Horo es mi regalo de navidad"**

**Cápitulo II: Resignación**

Shaman King y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**Advertencia: **Universo alterno, en el que las edades y roles han sido modificados un poco para adaptación de este fanfic.  
Intento de Yaoi ó lo que es lo mismo, relación hombre x hombre.

**-)-(-**

"diálogo"

**-)-(-**

"Saquen este hombre de aquí, llévenlo a las autoridades competentes"

"Maldito, me vengare, por que se que eres el causante y motivo de que mi Umeko no este más en esta tierra"

La furia me consume, no importa ya si es decente o no hablarle de tal forma a uno de los hombres mejor posicionados del norte chino.

"Señor Usui, es usted acusado de invadir propiedad privada, atentar contra el bienestar del señor Tao, entre otras cosas su señora esposa recientemente falleció"

Consumido en mis pensamientos, pocos e inconcisos pues mis actitudes has sido furtivas y ciertamente no dentro de los reglamentos.

"Mi amada esposa ha fallecido, eso señor juez, no le da derecho a expresar que tengo relación o corresponsabilidad directa de tal suceso siendo que murió a las puertas de la mansión Tao, por ello pido justicia y se hará por la vía necesaria.

Es admirable la forma en que los juicios se ejecutan con extrema rapidez, señor juez, que admirable es su nación jurídicamente"

Ciertamente, el manejar mal mis palabras puede dejarme años alejado de la justicia se no existirá en forma legal, aunado a ello el hecho de ser extranjero, y la última amenaza de En, no me deja en paz.

"Escucha bien Usui, disfruta lo que te queda de libertad por que luego de esta impertinencia tuya lo perderás todo, se que tienes un hijo, quizás deberías mejor cuidarle"

Ese hombre es capaz de todo¿cómo considerarle ser humano?, a tal pregunta no encuentro respuesta, Umeko y yo.

Él, En, se encontraba enamorado de mi esposa, cuando aun doncella se conservará, sus largos, sedosos, finos azules cabellos lucían siempre en combinación perfecta con sus ojos en ese tono cielo, tan angelical como su alma se mostrará en sus actos, pensamientos.  
Por todo ello, En, se dijo enamorado de aquella mujer, sin embargo su actitud poco caballerosa, forma en que enmascara la miseria en que vive su alma, no le rindieron fruto para ganarse el agrado de ella; suerte es la mía que recién arrancado de mi pueblo en pro de la conquista al imperio Chino, como soldado, llegando al noreste de está nación tuve la suerte de conocer esos ojos de cielo, que me cautivaron en alma y ser, con tal bendición que la dama en mi vio agrado.

"Estando usted en pleno de sus facultades, señor Usui, de procedencia extranjera…"  
Larga pausa emana en los labios del juez para determinar su sentencia con determinación.

"Nuestra nación esta fracturada, por la invasión de extranjeros, no sólo de su país, de varios, sin embargo, las leyes que aun quedan deben cumplirse"

Lagrimas brotaron en sus grises ojos, sabe bien él, lo que es perder tesoros incalculables, los pobladores ya no posen libertad para disfrutar los confines de su territorio puesto que les ha sido arrebatado, y yo he perdido mi único motivo para olvidar aquellas oscuras noches en llamas, desvelos constantes esperando la muerte con la pólvora en mano.

"Debe usted alejarse de la casa del señor Tao, hablar con los representantes de su país para que le autoricen la investigación"

Así que el señor Tao solo me hizo perder el tiempo, pretendiendo ¿qué?, para tal suceso que las doce del medio día se dieron.

Regresé donde el médico Marco, él aun no había regresado.  
En el portón me recibió Ryuu, el jardinero de los Tao, será que espera al doctor por circunstancias ajenas a mi conocimiento.

"Señor, lo siento, de manera sumamente extrema, lo siento, he sabido que su señora esposa ha fallecido, lo siento"

"Hijo, gracias¿buscas al señor Marco?"

"No señor, le busco a usted, ellos vinieron y se lo llevaron, intente señor, pero mi poca fuerza no sirvió de nada, discúlpeme"

Ryuu, aun un pequeño, escasos trece años es demasiado decir, su madre no reunía las posibilidades de vestirle adecuadamente, de forma tal que su hijo valorara tanto su vestido, sin embargo esta vez, estaba desgastado en extremo tanto su cuerpo, como sus ropas.  
Cosa que no note de momento por sumirme y consumirme en mis abstractos pensamientos de culpa.

"Ryuu, sí haz reñido con algún joven más, deberías apreciar lo que tu madre trabaja día con día para conseguir el pan, cuídala y cuídate evitando tales enfrentamientos que no son dignos de alguien con tu capacidad, con tu corazón"

El lloro, gesticulo, se abrazo a si mismo, sus manos temblaban como sus labios al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

"Señor, no comprende, mi señor se ha llevado a su hijo, en persona vino en compañía de sus servidores y se lo llevo, yo señor, no pude detenerlo, lo siento señor"

Sabía yo bien que las formas de justicia son tres, pero las de injusticia de multiplican por millares, lo cumplió el señor más acomodado del lugar rapto a mi hijo, se encargo de distraerme y alejarme legalmente de su mansión, Tao es listo, algo haré.

"Ryuu gracias por decírmelo"  
Descuido mi compostura por un momento, lagrimas caen de mi, pues son certeza lo he perdido todo, y no he tenido equivalencia por ello, así que espero recuperar a mi hijo, que también lo es de Umeko y se que mientras consigo la forma de que Tao lo regrese, ella le cuidara.

**-)-(-**

"Padre¿quién es ese?

"Ju, es tu nuevo juguete"

"Hmpf, mi regalo"

"Si tu regalo por navidad, ja, cristianismo en China, por favor"

El hombre sale de la habitación dejándome a solas con ese niño que se dirige a mí como si fuera una cosa.

"Ya escuchaste eres mi regalo de navidad"

"Soy Horo, mi papá dijo que lo esperara en casa del doctor Marco pero ese señor me trajo hasta acá, Ryuu le dirá a mi papá y él vendrá por mi"

Sus ojos amarillos me miran…muy feo, no me gusta como ve.

"No creo, por que ya eres para mi, yo me llamo Ren"

"Ren¿Quieres que sea tu hermano?" Le sonrío, papá siempre dice que debo sonreír para externar mi amistad.

"Hmpf, tú no entiendes Horo, no quiero un hermano¿para qué?, además mi padre dijo que serías mi juguete, y eso eres¿ya lo entendiste juguete?"

"Me llamo Horokeu, pero mis papás me dicen Horo de cariño, así que si no quieres llamarme Horo puedes decirme Horokeu, pero no juguete, por que no lo soy"

"Ju, tu como que no entiendes, pero esta bien no te diré juguete, haber déjame pensar, no entiendes las cosas a la primera, así que te diré Horo-Horo"

"Pero me llamo Horo, eres malo, ya no quiero ser tu amigo, me tratas feo"

"Ja, niño, ni intentes salir¿Qué no ves?, la tormenta ha arreciado si quieres huir morirías en el camino por el frió, no seas necio, y yo no necesito amigos"  
Me sorprende un poco que a pesar de sus malos modales conmigo se preocupara, aunque me termino por dar la espalda y se quedo viendo la ventana.

"Mis padres son rusos, allá hace mucho frió, y yo nací en Japón, en el norte, allá casi siempre esta así"  
Me mira de reojo¿siempre tendrá esa cara de enojado o es que le caigo tan mal?

"No te pregunte Horo-Horo"

"Ahh, esta bien, si quieres llamarme así no hay problema, es mejor que juguete"

"Ja, Horo-Horo" después de todo no siempre esta enojado, se rió, de mi, pero se rió.

"No te rías, y espera no me dejes aquí solo no conozco la casa y es muy grande más que la del señor Marco", Ren estaba a punto de salir pero lo jale del brazo, entonces me vio feo otra vez, quizá no siempre este molesto y así nació.

"Qué no eras tú el que presumía de irse en plena tormenta, y suéltame que no somos iguales" En verdad que es molesto este niño, estaba en su casa así que tenía que hacerle caso, le solté.

"Pero Ren, no me quiero quedar solo" Si tenia algo de miedo, una casa muy grande, y me había perdido unas tres veces en la del señor Marco mientras jugaba con Ryuu, frustrante recorrer pasillos sin encontrar a nadie, no quería que eso pasará de nuevo.

"Ah Horo-Horo, nunca dije que no pudieras venir conmigo, puedes pero mantén tu distancia, no me gusta tener a la gente tan cerca… siento como si me quitaran el aire, no te ofendas" Sale él primero, yo le sigo, es extraño, que le roban el aire, no es cierto, eso no es posible por que el aire ni se ve, además yo no soy un ladrón.

"Eres malo¿A dónde vamos?"

"Oye si tu me dices malo yo te digo juguete, me llamo Ren, y no me molestes, solo camina, escandaloso"

"Malo" digo por lo bajo, esperando no me escuche, ahora que lo miro bien, es más pequeño que yo y se peina muy raro, él en si es diferente a los niños que he conocido.

"¿Qué dijiste niño?" Se voltea hacia mí mirándome muy enojado, claro que tiene que alzar la cara para poder verme a los ojos.

"¿Yo?, nada¿es miel o verde?" le pregunto señalando sus ojos con los míos.

"Hmpf, no te importa, y será mejor que te calles mientras caminas por los pasillos o harás que mi padre se enoje y te castigue por bullicioso"

"Si"

"¿Si qué?"

"Nada" Mi papá siempre me ha dicho que yo soy muy alegre, el no se enoja conmigo por hablar en los pasillos, el señor Fausto tampoco lo hacia o el señor Marco, pero este niño, tan mal lo trataran a él.

**-)-(-**

"EN TAO ABRE LA PUERTA", si bien los procesos competentes rebasan mi escasa capacidad de paciencia, se que lo que hago es producto del terrible miedo que me causa perder a mi hijo, una forma de intentar ablandar el corazón de ese hombre, ese mismo que hizo me echaran de China esperando con ello conseguir el agrado de Umeko por la malas, para su mala fortuna ella me siguió a mi, y es por eso que me odia más que a nadie en este mundo, pero si puede destruirme y de paso a mi inocente hijo, Horokeu lo hará, por ello temo, perderlo y que le hagan mal.

"Regrésame a Horo, regrésamelo, HIJO" saben los dioses que pase horas en el portón de los Tao, que En rió de mí hasta que se canso, que mi cuerpo llegó al límite de sus fuerzas, que los guardias me golpearon cuando me vieron casi muerto de frió, y aun con todo ello mi hijo no me escucho¿tiene sentido todo lo que me han enseñado en la vida¿existe verdad en las creencias de mi pueblo?, o es esto una simple conspiración iniciada por un hombre, En Tao, con tan fuerza que las circunstancias mismas están a su favor¿no tengo yo acaso el derecho de conservar a mi hijo?, será qué los dioses han sido sobornados por las ofrendas de Tao.

"Umeko, perdóname"

**-)-(-**

**  
Si te ha gustado házmelo saber.**

**Por Asia**


	3. Conspiración

"**Navidad, Horo es mi regalo de navidad"**

**Cápitulo III: Conspiración**

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**Advertencia: **Universo alterno, en el que las edades y roles han sido modificados un poco para adaptación de este fanfic.  
Intento de **Yaoi **ó lo que es lo mismo, relación hombre x hombre.

**-)-(-**

"diálogo"

**-)-(-**

Han pasado ya tres días desde que perdí el derecho de estar en aquel país, simplemente me desterraron, aun con lo fracturada de la nación, Tao alcanza y sobrepasa los límites de las fronteras o las guerras de los hombres, sus intereses son más meditados que los de sus mismos superiores.

"Horo…Umeko…" mirando las olas constantes desde el barco, cuando En mando sus lacayos a golpearme, lo hicieron hasta verme desfallecer y terminaron por votarme en este barco, de regreso a Japón.

"Lo irónico de la vida, los dioses un día nos dan todo, no deseas tomarles cariño a esos regalos, sabes que sólo son prestamos que más adelante pagarás con intereses, pero te dejan ser, enamorarte del día con día, de las sonrisas y cuando llega la hora de saldar cuentas… un 'adiós, te quiero' no sirve, por que ni siquiera existe aviso."

"Señor no comprendo por que su osadía de rebeldía ante los dioses, más si usted joven necesita de alguien que le escuche, un amigo sin memoria es aquí presente"

Tan fatal mi aspecto propio, que es así como aquel joven señor se acerco a conversar con mi ser, más grata compañía me ofrece y su charla concentra mis sentidos en una infinita paz, que no merezco, por ello mismo, por que se que haría mal si me rindiera, por que no le pienso fallar a mi hijo como le falle a mi amada.

**-)-(-**

"Horo-Horo, apúrate que no tengo tu tiempo**", **me dice él niño gruñón de la casa.

"Pero me da miedo, el portón se ve grande, y tú papá no parece muy amistoso, se parece a ti…", pienso en voz alta

"NO, jamás digas que me parezco a él, JAMÁS"

"Ren, deja de hacer escándalo", se escucha al padre del niño dentro de su despacho, las pisadas del señor Tao se dirigen a la puerta, su presencia se hace más cercana a nosotros, tengo miedo, gire a ver a Ren para ver por que me sujeto de la mano, note que estaba temblando levemente mientras hacia un ruido extraño con los dientes.

"¿Qué es de suma importancia a tal extremo que los niños interrumpan en las labores del señor de la casa?" pregunta el señor Tao al abrir el enorme portón.

"Él, es él el problema padre" deja caer mi mano y parece cederme la palabra.

"Señor…señor…yo quiero regresar con mi padre, él seguro me esta buscando, por eso, por favor lléveme con él", papá siempre me dijo que mirar a los ojos a un desconocido en su casa es una extrema falta de educación, pero mamá siempre me decía que es importante transmitir todos nuestros sentimientos para que así pudieran entendernos mejor.

"Niño, te llamas Horokeu, pasa" me mira feo, tan feo como su hijo, ahora si creo que Ren lo trae de nacimiento.

"Ren tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí, retírate", le dice a su hijo cuando este avanzo unas pisadas dentro de la habitación.  
El niño de peinado raro no hizo el mínimo gesto y solo se fue.

Una vez dentro de esa enorme pieza de la mansión, el señor me regaño por mirarle a los ojos tan despectivamente, me dijo que no eran modales de alguien de su casa.

"Tu madre antes de irse… ¿por qué crees que tu padre te espera?", preguntó

"Por que es mi padre", respondí.

"Hijo, será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo"

Y después de eso me mostró como mi padre aquel a quien quise siempre, quien fuera mi ejemplo a seguir puesto que era mi padre, amigo, héroe… me abandono, marchándose en un barco de regreso a casa sin siquiera buscarme.

Mi propio padre¿me dejo en cuestión de qué manda con el señor Tao¿bajo qué concepto y de qué forma?

"Esclavo, mi señor él es joven y con seguridad será de utilidad en los cultivos, mi señor"

"No, ese niño tendrá otra forma de vida"

**-)-(-**

En cuanto tiempo reúne uno el monto suficiente para comprar un viaje a la nación China, a veces con el acabar de la reputación los trabajos escasean por doquier, él sol mismo conspira para que las jornadas de cosecha sean escasas, la lluvia se agrupa en épocas de frío y se va con él cuando es requería en temporadas calridas.

Han pasado ya decenas multiplicadas por miles en días, mientras mi esclavitud al mísero salario de la región por los señores feudos otorgado no sobre pasa en lo mínimo un tributo mayor al cincuenta de la mitad del año pasado más la unidad.

"Horo, hijo En no podrá separarnos, ya tengo el recurso para viajar a China por ti"

Entre infiltrado en un barco de abarrotes con rumbo a la nación fracturada, y pasajero del mismo, mi labor es servir al capitán en las labores de aseo, con ello consigo un poco de comida para sobrevivir el viaje, son largos días.

"Umeko, no fallare esta vez, por la compañía de los dioses que ahora luce de mi lado, como su hijo de la austral región que me dio su luz, con ellos y con tu segura bendición encamino mi vida a encontrar la fuerza para recobrar la presencia de nuestro hijo"

**-)-(-**

"Los hijos del señor Tao En, han sido recibidos con alegría en esta institución de educación para jóvenes caballeros, dignos de lo mejor, comprometidos a hacer siempre lo correcto y perfecto, por ello, jóvenes es que se encuentran aquí, para aprender que esta bien de lo que no lo esta y elegir, naturalmente solo lo ideal."

De un momento a otro el señor Tao decidió llevarme donde se realizan las presentaciones oficiales de los padres e hijos ante la ley, dándome su apellido, no comprendía en ese entonces por qué, pero ahora esta claro es para poder darme una educación adecuada, cosa que mi verdadero padre jamás habría podido, y seguramente tampoco querido.

"Señores Tao, su habitación, dentro de ella encuentran las reglas que se siguen en este internado", la señora abre la puerta dejando ver lo extensa de la pieza, el decorado rustico y elegante, los tonos sombríos en las camas, dos justamente como Ren y yo.

"Joven Ren, compartirá esta habitación con su hermano el joven Horokeu, lo mismo le digo a usted joven Horokeu¿existe duda alguna, señores?"

"No, señorita y gracias por su cordialidad" respondemos al unisono, él y yo.

"Excelente, y señores las clases empiezan mañana a primera hora, 7:00 a.m., deben presentarse aseados debidamente, los baños se toman a las 5:00 a.m. y el desayuno a las 6:00 a.m."

"Gracias señorita, que tenga grata noche" decimos una vez más, aunque ella no tiene aspecto de juventud, el señor Tao siempre dice que el respeto a los demás, mayores, iguales o desconocidos es primordial antes que el bien e irreverencia de uno mismo.

"Las velas se apagan a las 9:00, nadie sale de su habitación a partir de esa hora, no se escandaliza, cualquier impertinencia causa llamadas de atención o bajas definitivas, así que compórtense como lo que son, unos señores.

**-)-(-**

"Usui mi viejo amigo, tanto tiempo¿has venido a visitarme?"

Tao siempre disfruta reírse de mi, más ahora que con certeza me observa confundido, enredado en el mar de la agonía al buscar a mi hijo por el infinito de su mansión y pueblo sin hallar rastro alguno de sus pisadas.

"En, por piedad…", sin creer a mi propia lengua lo ah dejado escapar en su locura, desesperación y derrota, ruego clemencia del mas mortífero alacrán, cuya desfachatez raya en el cinismo de un rey cuya guerra comprende a su ejercito contra un devastado pueblo lejano que días antes fue agobiado por una guerra atrasadas, cuyos recursos no se vislumbrar por donde sea que ojo humano mire y cuyas gentes no han consumido alimentos por decenas de días.

"En¿donde esta mi hijo¿qué haz hecho de él?, sabes que no es su culpa ser hijo mio, tu venganza es contra mi, más no con un pobre inocente, déjame ver que este bien, regrésamelo, el no tiene que ver", no sé como perder el control de la dignidad en un segundo enmarca la derrota de una batalla con anticipo perdida, pues los dioses una vez más sucumben ante las ofrendas de Tao.

"Usui, Usui, no tengo nada en contra de tu joven hijo, más como puedes ver no tengo al hijo del campesino Usui en mi casa, no esta en mi pueblo y no conozco a nadie con el nombre de pila Horokeu cuyo apellido sea Usui, lo siento amigo no puedo ayudarte, adiós", y tras una señal sus criados me sacan de la mansión.

El bar y el licor no son el mejor lugar para finiquitar penas y asuntos vivénciales, más son en donde se llegan a identificar las personas con un mismo pensamiento emanado de diversos problemas, lo miserable de la existencia humana, los desterrados de un afecto, la muerte en la vida misma, qué mejor compañía que la luna en su extremo fulgor cuando los tiempos del mes anuncian su llena.

Caminar por los mercadillos, entre los mercaderes, escuchando sus balbuceos al ir y venir de sus zapatos, comentando lo inacabado de tu presentación como artículo principal, comentando a lo lejos entre los reservados cuestiones competentes al pueblo y sus pobladores nativos, entre sus platicas reluce una que mi atención capta.

"Así es, el señor Tao ha enviado en prematuro viaje a sus dos hijos a estudiar en una lejana ciudad, algunos rumores cuentan que fuera de la nación"

"El señor¿qué no sólo tenía un hijo?"

"Así pareciera, pero creerás que de la noche a la mañana, apareció uno más y el señor afirma que es hijo suyo también"

Agitando mi botella de licor, hago acto de presencia en la conversación, las jóvenes mujeres aterrorizadas por mi nefasta coordinación y mayor es su temor aun con el que dirán sobre don jóvenes doncellas hablando con un extranjero, desconocido y borracho.

"Señoritas, mis respetos para sus damas¿conocen ustedes los nombres de los hijos de En Tao?", mirándoles idamente, creo que encontré la jugada de En, sin evitar sonreír.

"¿Podrían decírmelos, por favor, señoritas?", ellas se alejan un poco, mirando que nadie en rededor nuestro se vea venir.

"Señor, comprenda no es correcto que unas doncellas hablen con alguien en su estado señor, los hijos del señor Tao son el joven Ren y uno más, desconocemos su nombre, discúlpenos"

Y se fueron, el hijo de un campesino en la mejor escuela, al lado del joven más acomodado del norte, como su hermano.

"Soy una basura, 10 años, para poder pisar esta tierra, para llevar de regreso a Horo… Umeko, te he fallado, soy una basura, una porquería, mi hijo… me lo quitaron, maldita pobreza, dioses…cuando se les necesita nos abandonan para poderse de lado de aquel cuyo poder terrenal se alza en las montañas y viaja por los mares"

La bebida nunca ha sido la más asertiva compañía, aun así con creses supera a toda la soledad existente, beber es una alternativa, olvidar, esperar una conspiración universal más…

**-)-(-**

"Ren, por que tu padre nos envió aquí, es un lugar muy incomodo, y no me gusta", argumenta Horo-Horo, por que él claro jamás ah entendido las reglas de ser un Tao, no es un Tao.

"Horo-Horo, deja se brincotear sobre la cama si no quieres que nos expulsen en nuestro primer día", le digo casi encima de él, y es que sinceramente lo conozco desde hace mucho pero en todo este tiempo no cambia, no madura, pensándolo bien yo tampoco.

"Ren, no tenias por que votarte encima de mi, bájate por favor, pesas, ya entendí no lo haré pero bájate y deja de verme tan feo que no me das confianza"

"Horo…es la única forma en que te puedo hacer entender que hay reglas en el mundo, además comprende que confianza y en exceso tienes al dirigirte a mi de esta forma tan informal, recuerda que frente a cualquier otra persona no puedes tener la ocurrencia de hablar como si fueras entre mercaderes, hermanito", verlo tan confuso me causa gracia, más esperando cumpla su promesa me dirijo a arreglar mi maleta pues la hora que nos comento la dama para dormir se acerca y debo tener mis prendas listas para la siguiente mañana.

"Ren¿no es raro que nos manden aquí aun cuando llevamos un año a los de nuestro estudio?, creo que en casa estábamos bien", él siempre dice cosas que no vienen al caso, cuando entenderá que un hijo hace lo que un padre dice por que sólo busca lo mejor para él.

"Horo-Horo, deja de decir cosas absurdas y arregla tu vestido para evitarme el tener que levantarte mañana con baldes de agua y buscarte el uniforme que es tu responsabilidad"

"Siempre eres malo, Ren… tengo sueño, buenas noches."

"Debes asearte los dientes antes de dormir y ponerte un pijama, parezco tu nana Horo-Horo", le digo jalándole el cabello alargado a mi ahora hermano, sin comprender aun por que mi padre lo adopto, lo envió conmigo, él, mi padre dijo algunas veces que Horo era mi regalo, y por eso… papá no me dio regalos ni antes ni después de aquello.

"Esta bien, lo que el joven señorito diga, pero no me molestes si me duermo en clases"

"Prefieres que sea el profesor quien te de golpes y te saque de su clase" le argumento aseándome la boca a su lado.

"¿Tú pretendes golpearme?, eres una mala persona, siempre lo has sido, y aun me dices Horo-Horo"

"Ju, aun no comprendes las cosas, sigo siendo superior a ti"

"Pues aun tienes que alzar la cara para poder verme a los ojos", me reta buscando mi mirada.

"Es falta de educación Horo-Horo, compréndelo", le digo muy molesto, por qué es tan necio este niño.

"Señorito superior no puede verme, ja ja", con su hostigamiento sabe que me sacara de quicio, siempre lo consigue, su fructífera técnica ya es por mi conocida más su juego es agradable, incorrecto pero reconfortante.

"Horo-Horo¿qué me decías?", le pregunto mirando directo a sus ojos, debo alzarme un poco sobre las plantas de mis pies pues la estatura de este Horo-Horo rebasa con creces la mia.

"Ren…", me dice acercándose a mi, en un descuido mi equilibrio se rompe quedando sujetado yo en los brazos de mi hermano.

"Pareces borracho, a dormir, buenas noches", me deja votado como sin nada y se mete en su cama, para mi infortunada situación la hora de quitar la iluminación llego, las velas no lucen sus llamas más.

**-)-(-**

**Si te ha gustado házmelo saber.**

**X Asia**

**P.D.** Puesto que he tardado milenios para subir los capítulos y lo seguiré haciendo pido disculpas, así también agradecer a quienes han leído este humilde fanfic y me han dejado sus comentarios :3

- Godfather's sweetheart  
- Sad.Whisper  
- angelligth23  
- Aska  
- Kiky-Usui  
- Tsukasa Li-JMS-02  
- tamao nishan yaoi


	4. Sublimación

"**Navidad, Horo es mi regalo de navidad"**

**Capítulo IV: Sublimación **

Shaman King y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**Advertencia: **Universo alterno, en el que las edades y roles han sido modificados un poco para adaptación de este fanfic.  
Intento de Yaoi ó lo que es lo mismo, relación hombre x hombre.

**-)-(-**

"diálogo"

**-)-(-**

"Mi amada esposa", sollozo a las brisas impertinentes de aire, su cuerpo ya no permanece, sólo la lapida, su nombre fugaz como nuestra historia, borradas por el tiempo las fechas que no puedo olvidar, en el olvido, ¿Cuántas lunas y soles sin visita alguna tendrá mi amada Umeko?

"Ja, termino por quedarse con todo mi tesoro, le vencí en batalla más la guerra he perdido, no pude recuperar a nuestro hijo, ¿Qué tipo de padre, por más irresponsable que sea, abandona a la intemperie a su hijo, cuando él solo por obediencia y amor seguía a un loco sin sentidos?"

La dejadez de mi vida, cuando se pierde la esencia, rayando en lo contradictorio de la incoherencia, así me siento, así vivo ahora, sembrando y arando en tierras llenas de sueños, para un amo, un señor cuya seguridad me proporciona, mas mi vida perdona por que de ella dispone en un solo movimiento de sus manos.

Escape de la isla, cuando hube reunido los recursos y las circunstancias para emprender la partida, huí de mi amo, el regresar es la muerte sin previo aviso, ¿qué puede hacer un soldado desertado?, ¿un esclavo que se ha fugado?

"Amada mia, no tengo salida, sólo una y es terminar lo comenzado, el resultado de mi estupidez no puede ser menor del castigo merecido"

**-)-(-**

"Buenos días señores, soy su protector, educador y apoderado.  
No habrá momento alguno, cualquiera que fuese la ocasión en la cual no me consultaren sus probables actitudes; no evitaran sus responsabilidades y no basta con la fingida actitud de hombres, serán unos caballeros en alma y cuerpo, así mismo empezaran por obedecerme como un perro a su amo"

Un silencio incomodo se acentúa en la habitación, un momento en la que repaso mi vida y no encuentro que fuera yo en mi mocedad un hijo descarriado, pero él, este hombre es diferente, a pesar de no ser familia, mi padre no lo conservo como un esclavo más, le proporciono el privilegio de estar con nosotros, en nuestra mesa, con nuestras amistades, desde siempre lo conocen como el protegido de mi padre, enorme sorpresa no deben haberse llevado cuando su nombre se oficializo Tao.

"Señor, la noche es para dormir, en el transcurso del día, usted permanecerá despierto, atento a los conocimientos que se le compartirán.  
Sepa valorar lo que su padre hace por usted, en su situación, si lo echará yo, con todo el derecho que poseo sobre su vida, se enfrentaría a las guerrillas que se libran por doquier alcance visual"

Cuan grande fue mi confianza para con este intento de hombre, si sabía yo, de ante mano que traería problemas por su insomnio, ahora el señor le mira irritado, en un deje superior, Horo-Horo se limita a terminar el bostezo, acomodar su postura y sonreír como arlequín alquilado por el hijo del rey para una fiesta en nombre de la mascota.

"Señor, tiene usted una amonestación, ¿su padre no le educo para mostrar respeto a sus superiores?, deje de reír como si fuera un inútil hijo de esclavo"

Jamás ha perdido la idea arraigada de la sonrisa, aun sí mi padre le exhortara de maneras inhóspitas dejar de hacerlo, no cedió antes y con certeza me atrevo a pensar no cederá ahora por que lo diga un pobre estupido que viste todo el día entallado.

"Señor, ¿En qué tendría delito el hijo de un esclavo, por haber nacido en dicha circunstancia sin ser anticipado o pedido su opinión?"

"Joven, si yo digo que es usted un inepto, será un inepto aunque reyes y milicia digan lo opuesto, por que aquí se hace, dice y vive como yo lo digo, esta usted relegado por seis días a ser nadie en mi casa"

"Señor, con el respeto que su persona merece, no he caído en falta alguna"

Nuestro apoderado finge indiferencia cuando ve a Horo-Horo reír como bufón una vez más y salir canturreando un coro de usual dedicatoria a soldados que caídos en la batalla elevan sus almas, pues fueron sacrificadas por el bien estar de sus aldeas.

"¡A sus deberes!, este infortunado incidente, no ocurrió en ningún momento"

En aparente calma transcurre lo restante del día, en vista de la inherente incomodidad instalada a lo largo de la mansión, me dedique a jugar con mi regalo, el pobre tonto aun necesita escuchar dos veces la misma palabra para poder asimilarla.

**-)-(-**

"Zona sur, en un feudo apartado, lejos de mis posibilidades para viajar, En, siempre ha estado un paso delante de mí, más sin embargo con esperanza en una victoria tardía, llegare"

Husmear como perro un barranco repleto en basura, mi tarea de inconsistentes días, cuyos soles por la temporada cercana al solsticio de invierno disminuyen sus visitas.  
Un comerciante de telas me acogió en su morada, en instantes al ver mi vehemente deseo de, como un dragón, quemar las entradas en la mansión de Tao; apiadándose él de mi locura y en un día más emprendí la marcha al sureste del imperio.

**-)-(-**

"Señor, su desconfianza lastima mi orgullo.  
Eres mi amigo En, no pensé que ese rebelde fuere tu hijo, por mi actitud con él, simulare que no paso esto… al amanecer tendrás la carta que autoriza el traslado de tus hijos"

"Te agradezco en verdad"

Larga noche pasare, los rumores en las calles de mi pueblo avecinaban el arrebato de mi hijo por su verdadero padre, el estupido de Usui cree que se lo regresare, en sus sueños quedará la ilusión de algún día ver a su descendiente, soy En Tao, nadie se burla de mi y pasa el resto de su vida jactándose de ello, Usui se lo busco, Usui se lo encontró.

"Sonríe… Umeko, él sonríe como tú"  
Ah, maldito el destino que me he creado, malditos ingleses.

**-)-(-**

"Padre…"

"No aceptare peros o cualquier comentario que cuestione mi autoridad, soy su padre y harán lo que yo diga"

"Algo muy parecido dijo él señor 'protector', ¿por qué habríamos seguirles sin pensar por nuestra cuenta?, en todo caso Ren es su hijo y por ello jamás cuestiona sus in-entendibles decisiones, señor Tao"

Maldita sea, todos me dicen que debo hacer, cómo, cuando, por qué, y como justificación, el 'por que lo digo yo', no es que sea brillante como la llama de una vela mi pensamiento pero se lo que siento y si por mi sentir muero, que más grande regalo de los dioses que permitírmelo.

"Horokeu, eres mi hijo y como el padre que soy, me preocupo por tu educación, veo que sigues siendo el mismo de siempre, tan imprudente e hiriente, sin embargo, tolero tu atrevimiento por lo mismo.  
En cuanto a Ren, él sabe que sólo busco lo mejor para ustedes y que bajo ninguna circunstancia les permitiría pasar por malos momentos, antes mi muerte que ver en sus fríos y mal agradecidos ojos una lagrima escurrirse"

Mi padre me abandono a la intemperie, no pensó que yo desconocía el camino de regreso, en los rosales que Ryuu cuidaba con esmero, en los carruajes sin intenciones de detenerse, las batallas que se libraban por toda vereda, sólo pensó en él, y después me dejó a mi suerte como esclavo de los Tao.

"¿Por qué habría el señor de preocuparse del sufrir de un simple esclavo?, ¿por qué el señor protege a un sirviente?, ¿por qué el señor salió en viaje tan presto como le llegase la noticia del pésimo comportamiento de un extraño?"

No lo entiendo, viéndolo desde un diferente idear, me muestra más atenciones que a su propio hijo, al cual la únicas palabra que le permite emitir, son 'si, padre', y Ren no se atreve a decir más, nunca dice más.

"Eres mi hijo… no fuiste, eres o serás un siervo, no, en mi casa eres tan heredero de mis bienes como Ren, únicamente ustedes dos.  
Mi amigo hizo lastimero comentario a tu sensibilidad, yo como tu padre no puedo tolerar que alguien ose arrebatar tu felicidad, por ello, venir cuanto antes es la mejor solución, cambiar de educador también.  
Mañana al primer rayo de sol partiremos a su nuevo refugio"

En mis ojos no soportaría el señor Tao ver una lagrima, aun en mis ojos extraños a su sangre; de sus bienes me considera tan heredero como su propio y único hijo, de sus preocupaciones causante y yo tan mal agradecido que siento mi alma una basura.

"¡Oh dioses!"

Buscar la mirada perdida del perfeccionista Ren, sus puños apretados y el temblar de su cuerpo, no cambia, sigue siendo el mismo cobarde de siempre; él sabe reprimir sus emociones y controlar sus comentarios, yo en cambio no tengo un sentido si quiera para mi vivir.

"Siempre pensé que mi padre algún día me diría algo emotivo, con dos de sus palabras en toda mi vida me conformaba, por que sus ocupaciones como protector del imperio son muchas, aun cuando fracturado el territorio, invadido por ingleses, rusos, japoneses y sus aliados, mi padre jamás claudica ante la adversidad"

En un hilo de voz, él siempre guarda la compostura, se ha descuidado, ¿me permitirá ver en su dolor, conocer sus temores?

"Un 'te quiero', bastaría, a mi, su único hijo, en cambio, tú, recibes toda su atención.  
Tu que no eres más que mi juguete, el único regalo que he recibido de mi padre; tú te lo llevas todo con tu maldita impertinencia"

Sus ojos me miran como aquella vez, cuando recién llegué a su casa, ¿me odia?, y yo odio, es una ley que seremos retribuidos en nuestros actos, no merezco el derecho a abrir la boca, no en esta ocasión, por que tiene toda la razón y justificación para sentirse de tal manera.

"Te odio, Horo-Horo, te odio"

Llora.

"Amarillo… son ámbar"

El porte; un hombre en espíritu, alma y cuerpo no pierde el porte.  
Él llora, su orgullo, dignidad han sido arrebatados por mi causa.  
El control es imprescindible, sigue apretando los labios para evitar todo comentario fuera de tiempo, estrujando el corazón para todo sentimiento innecesario.

"Tus ojos…son miel"

Un entretenimiento, una burla, un sentir de estupidez, un ser sin sentido, un juguete, al final del día que más da ser o no ser yo, si en mi no cupo la prudencia.

"Que te importa, aléjate de mí"

Huir, siempre lo hace, no se da cuenta, hay un limite al lanzar una cuerda al corazón y prepararlo cual caballo descarriado para dirigir un carruaje, tarde o temprano termina por romperse ese lazo y el caballo hace un desastre, deja de reconocer a su amo, transformándose en la fiera salvaje no dominada, asustado de sentirse libre, lastima todo a su alrededor y al llegar la calma es sacrificado…

"Ren…"

**-)-(-**

"Señor, lamento en extremo el decirle que no conozco a ningún ser cuyo nombre sea Tao, en verdad señor, no lo conozco, discúlpeme"

"Tao, sólo dígame hacia donde se ha dirigido"

"No conozco a ningún Tao, señor"

Cerró el portón ante mi presencia.  
Mentir es tan normal entre quienes se sienten acorralados, mentir tan bien que en verdad puedes creértelo tú mismo, aun cuando la realidad esconda las evidencias de la verdad absoluta.

¿Victima de una conspiración llegue hasta el sur?, aspirante a un deseo provine del norte, y sin anhelos me marcho a quien sabe los caminos donde lleven mi destino.  
Un paso más, y un informante más, eso es lo que diferencia al Tao de antes con el de ahora, este es más 'amigable' con sus súbditos, ¿por qué adoptar a Horo?, mi hijo no tiene culpa alguna de llevar esta sangre.

**-)-(-**

Las velas se han consumido, la luna ha cedido ante la insistencia de las heladas nubes que le cubren en protección.

Un día más, en el que mi padre continúa su travesía al encuentro de su amigo fraternal.  
Algún día pensé que él no poseía sensibilidad por su actitud ante los pupilos de esta casa, mas sin embargo, con disciplina contiene sus temores para mostrarlos la fuerza que un hombre debe ejercer y la manera perfecta de doblegar las situaciones sin forzarlas.

"Bas…basta…"

Sus palabras entrecortadas, el suplicar interminable, una victima más de mi hermano, sus instintos animales superan el uso de razón.  
A ultimas fechas a visitado en las sabanas a su acompañante de cuarto dejando de lado a los demás pupilos.  
¿Cuantas noches llevo en agonía escuchando los suspiros entrecortados de aquellos dos, que se esconden entre la niebla de una falsa moral?

"Ah…"

Mi mente escapa a un lugar indeseable, imaginar como le recorre con locura tal, como un joven cuando conoce doncella, los labios embriagados en un sabor prohibido, sus voces que aun en pecado de muerte no cesan de llevar más allá del mismo infierno sus suspiros.

"Deten…"

Mi propio hermano cegado por los placeres de un hombre; él mismo, en su agrado extremo para con mi padre que le convenció de forma inimaginable de admitir la llegada de otros jóvenes, fuera de nuestras costumbres.

**-)-(-**

"Hasta donde llegaras Tao, ¿qué eres capaz de fingir para verme sufrir?"  
Los rumores entre comerciantes dicen que el señor Tao sobre protege a sus hijos, librare del lastimero trato por parte de su educando, llevándolos definitivamente fuera de los alcances del imperio, sin decir el lugar de su estadía; en persona mismo los encamino hasta donde los recogiese su apoderado.

Ya no tengo motivo alguno, razón para la cual regresar al territorio que me acogió en sus soles y de sembrador me vistiera.  
Con que cara podría ver la morada infinita de Umeko, mi siempre amada esposa.  
Esperanzas para enfrentar el poderío que posee el guardián del emperador…

"Un fin, camino sin pisadas"

**-)-(-**

"Mi padre no esta, los deberes aquí se aprenden de una manera muy diferente a lo que usualmente enseñan los atrasados educadores de otras provincias.  
Yo soy quien designa si esta bien o no lo que hacen con sus actos, cuyo código será regido por ciertas pruebas.  
Esto claro, en ausencia de mi padre, cuando el regrese, será a quien le deberán obediencia"

Tan joven como nosotros, más sus palabras conllevan un todo de experiencia sumada en cada arrastrar de las silabas; en su mirada una lasciva insinuación a mi aun molesto hermano.

"Joven Ren Tao, ¿verdad?"

Ren se limita a alzar sus ambarinos ojos hasta encontrarlos con los de nuestro nuevo 'amigo'

"Si, señor"

Le sigue mirando, pese que mi hermano ha fijado su vista en otro punto, en mí, exigiéndome que presente mis respetos al joven Asakura.

"Horokeu Us…usted sabe que estoy en mucho agradecido por sus palabras, señor"

Se limita a sonreír, y pensar que por eso, casi me echan entre las batallas de rebeldes con ingleses. Se vuelve a examinar cada centímetro de Ren, me parece muy sabio su hablar pero muy desagradable su intención.

"Nos retiramos, señor Asakura, no le quitaremos más su valioso tiempo", debo salir de ahí, y aunque se que no puedo hablar con mi caprichoso compañero de habitación, me sentiré mejor si lo alejo de ese hombre.

"Hao, en mi no cabe orgullo tal, si conviviremos en extremo, somos como hermanos, tengan confianza en mi"

"Gracias, señor"

Ren salió del despacho con toda la paciencia de un amanecer decembrino, dándole el gusto de ver cada fracción de sus movimientos a este perfecto desconocido, Asakura Hao.

**-)-(-**

"Lo hizo de nuevo, sublimación de falsa moral"

Cuando mi padre acepto a petición de mi hermano Hao, recibir a jóvenes extranjeros, como los de reciente incursión en los alrededores desde rusos, japoneses, alemanes, ingleses hasta franceses… él empezó a experimentar sensaciones incorrectas con los huéspedes.

"Yoh, yo… disculpe señor me dirijo a la charla filosófica de esta mañana, con su permiso señor"

Esta mal, lo sé, una victima más, eso es mi amigo, un joven ingles cuyo padre fue enviado a preparar los intereses de algunos personajes que vendrán posteriormente por parte de su rey.

"La charla la dará Hao, ¿seguro quieres asistir?"

La razón que logró idear sobre por que en nuestra casa habitan jóvenes extranjeros, es por que nosotros también lo somos, y los intereses de nuestros territorios están aliados por ende en contra de los chinos, pese a ello varios personajes envían a sus hijos a esta región.

"Yoh, esta mal hablar tan confianzudamente en los pasillos, puedes meterte en problemas, por favor"

Él es el juguete favorito de mi hermano, es con el que más noches ha pasado.

"Lyserg, también tú me estas hablando confianzudamente, deja que Hao se saque de quicio un rato, con lo ocupado que estará hablando como loco profeta ni cuenta se dará de que no estamos en su adorada clase, escápate conmigo"

Creo que le he dicho algo mal, pues el cúmulo de pergaminos que cargaba resbalaron de sus manos.

"Yoh…yo, Hao…él…yo….Hao y yo…"

"Duermo al lado de la habitación que compartes con mi hermano y… ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?"

En definitiva dije algo mal, Lyserg esta en un tono carmesí, cual sangre recién derramada por una espada recién fundida.

"…Yoh…lo sabes todo, ¿qué pensará mi padre?, ¿qué dirán de mi apellido?, soy la deshonra de mi familia"

Por grotesco que me parezca tratar temas que terminaran por llevarlos al infierno a ambos, me sorprende de sobre manera la confesión entre llanto, dolor, angustia, vergüenza y amor…de Lyserg.

"Lo amo…por eso, no tengo ya nada más que perder, y duele saber que solo soy nadie"

**-)-(-**

Nuestra primera noche en la mansión Asakura, Ren alista su vestido y calzado para el amanecer siguiente, no es que las reglas de esta casa sean tan estrictas como las de la anterior pero él siempre ha estado acostumbrado a ser un perfeccionista y precavido malhumorado.

"Ya se te paso el berrinche, Ren, por cierto ese joven, Hao no me agrada nada"

"No me interesa"

"En verdad, no me gusto nada la forma en que te veía, es como si…tú a él"

"No me interesa"

"Por alguna razón, siento que es mejor mantenerse alejado de ese hombre, Ren por favor no hagas mucha amistad con él, no me inspira confianza …y tu eres un niño aun"

"Valla que molestas, no me importa tu insignificante opinión, haré amistad con quien me venga en gana, no molestes más"

"Soy tu hermano, no puedes decir que mi opinión es insignificante, me preocupo por ti"

"Tú, ¿tú?, tu no eres nada mio, sólo un perfecto extraño que… jamás he conocido debidamente, un irresponsable que no sabe siquiera preparar sus ropas para el mañana o guardar la compostura ante un mayor, no eres mi hermano"

"Solo me preocupo por ti, es verdad, no somos hermanos, te conozco hace mucho, te estimo y por eso, perdón"

"Duérmete ya, Horo-Horo"

"Ah, si, buenas noches"

La luz emanada de la vela es poca, el aire tocando la ventana en un vaivén creciente, mi corazón triste por saber que no hace nada bien aunque lo intenta, un silencio incomodo por que él finge ser cruel cuando es tan calido, le creo, le creo todo su odio, por que aunque es mentira lo merezco.

"Horo-Horo, ¿crees que le gusto?, es decir no esta tan feo, viéndolo bien"

"Eres idiota, es un hombre, no seas incoherente, Ren, por los dioses que estupideces dices, no blasfemes más"

"Ja, buenas noches"

En mi perdida de control, evitar gritar una sarta de posibles sacrilegios contra todas las deidades que mi desconsiderado padre enseño a seguir, termine allanando la cama de Ren.  
Tuve deseos de ahorcarlo a causa sus palabras burlonas, sabe que me preocupe por ello estará empeñado en molestarme el muy mal nacido.

"¿Me das mi beso de buenas noches?"

Es el colmo, ese idiota esta jugando conmigo, siempre lo ha hecho pero esta vez se paso de lo tolerable, me da una rabia incontenible que me trate como un espécimen de húngaros.

"Ren, no digas ese tipo de…esas cosas"

Dispuesto a cubrirme con las sabanas de mi cama, pues la incomodidad causada por este ser es tal que no quiero verlo, no por hoy, para mi sorpresa cuando me dispongo a marcharme de sus sabanas, él me atrapa en un sutil abrazo, acercando incitantemente su cuerpo al mio.

"Buenas noches", me dice al oído con un deje de provocación incuestionable, mas no le basta con causarme ya en toda su labor un malestar general, no le basta.  
Posando sus labios, de manera superflua en mi tez, su calidez es una invitación sugestiva.  
Intuitivamente lo aparto efímeramente de mi, regreso a su cama, enroscándome entre sus sabanas, le abrazo, sin decir nada, para besar también su mejilla.

**-)-(-**

Amor es por todos conocido como el motor del mundo, inspirador de las más in-cuantificables hazañas por mares y tierras, causa de pacto y batallas, generador de vida y muerte, amor es por donde se le mira una palabra deseada y prohibida.  
¿Qué pasa pues cuando se conjuga lo puesto con lo opuesto?

Hoy hablaba con el ingles, su frustración en verdad me conmovió, su declaración petrifico mi ser, como puede ser concebible que un hombre ame a otro como si fuere doncella, aun así, las doncellas no entregan sus placeres a sus prometidos antes del matrimonio, y ellos en pecado tal comparten las mismas sabanas noche tras noche sin compromiso alguno, por el simple acto de ser.

"Hao, no hoy, por favor, Hao"

Esta noche no seré el único que escuche los suspiros de dos amantes en el purgatorio de su paraíso.

"Deja ya… no te…"

Ellos también sentirán que el placer puede conjugarse con cualquier ser, y quizás sientan opresión por no poder conciliar el sueño ante los gritos ahogados emitidos al otro lado de los muros, los jóvenes Tao tuvieron la desgracia de descansar en la habitación contigua a la de mi hermano.

**-)-(-**

"Levántate, Horo-Horo, ¡despierta!"

"Ah, ahora no Ren, déjame en paz"

"Tu pierna me esta aplastando"

"Así estoy cómodo, duérmete"

"Que te quites, te digo"

"Ahh, Ren no tenias por que pellizcarme"

"Te dormiste en mi cama, idiota, ¿dormiste?"

"Primero suéltame la mano, bájale al tono de tu cara"

"Así soy, déjame en paz"

"Tú empezaste, si dormí, muy bien por cierto, estas acolchonadito"

"No escuchaste nada"

"Ren, no dormiste bien, tienes los ojos cansados, ¿qué cosas raras me hiciste?"

"No tengo nada que hacerte"

"Ayer tú te pasaste de listo"

"Te dormiste en mi cama"

"Sólo falta que eso me cueste, tú empezaste"

"Quítate, no llegare tarde a la charla de Hao por culpa tuya"

Haciendo a un lado sus sabanas, se libera de mi postura, lo ha mencionado, a Hao, como me molesta.

"Hao…Ren, sólo a ti te agradan esas charlas de abstracciones y quien sabe que cosas raras, ya te dije que ese hombre no me gusta"

Me ignora, termina de arreglar su vestido, va en busca de la ducha matutina.

"No tiene por que gustarte a ti", dice imponente frente mi cara antes de marcharse.

**-)-(-**

"Ren, pasa, has llegado tarde y veo que te acompaña tu hermano"

Hao le inspecciona de pies a cabeza, y él parece divertido, me dirige una de sus miradas como dándome a entender algo que no logró y no quisiera concebir, que ideas más extrañas tiene mi hermano pero me da rabia que ese hombre lo vea de aquella forma tan insinuante.

"Tendré que reprenderlos"

**-)-(-**

**Si te ha gustado házmelo saber.**

**X Asia**

**P.D. **Ok, ya me apure, si esto va lento, gracias por su paciencia…fue un capítulo más largo, xD


	5. Sugestión

"**Navidad, Horo es mi regalo de navidad"**

**Capítulo V: Sugestión **

Shaman King y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**Advertencia: **Universo alterno, en el que las edades y roles han sido modificados un poco para adaptación de este fanfic.  
Intento de Yaoi ó lo que es lo mismo, relación hombre x hombre.

**Dedicatoria:** A Sad.Whisper, xp esperando sea de tu agrado. Y ok, no te conozco, no me conoces, pero el yaoi nos une.

**-)-****(-**

"diálogo"

**-)-(-**

"Señor, lo sentimos", Masculla Ren siguiendo el sucio juego de miradas promovibles a un nivel diferido de un respeto u amistad fraterna.

"Ren, has respondo a mi de una forma tal… logrado sacarme de mis pensamientos; joven, lo veré esta tarde para conversar sobre algunos aspectos.

Por favor Horokeu, Ren, acérquense y filosofemos"

Fue una de las charlas más aburridas que he escuchado en toda mi vida, pasando por mucho a las de los amigos del señor Tao, no es soportable para mi.  
Me sigue escarbando Ren en la preocupación con su berrinche, por eso lo hace el infeliz.

"Señor Tao, no se duerma"

"Idiota, no sabes apreciar una buena idea postergada en palabras que superan al tiempo", me murmura Ren casi al oído para que nadie más lo escuche, lo cual me da a entender que él esta, en misma manera, fuera del tema, cosa que no pasa desapercibida por Asakura, el cual me lanza una mirada fulminante.

**-)-(-**

"Ren… ¿qué pretendes?"

"No te importa"

Estando ya en la comodidad de nuestra lúgubre pieza; pese al carácter de los hermanos, un tanto dejado y colorido, las paredes que les envuelven son un tanto limitantes, típicas de los tiempos de guerra, las cobijas parecieran salidas de un campamento a la intemperie, cuyos soldados se camuflajean en ellas para dormir con la muerte al lado, en el leve suspirar de sus sueños, que puede ser el último.

"Le seguiste el juego, Ren, te dije que no confíes en él y ahora te ha citado"

"Horo-Horo, estas viendo cosas raras donde no las hay, por que no mejor te dedicas a algo productivo, déjame ser"

"Imbecil, pasado es navidad, quiero algo interesante"

"Largo"

Pude ver que estaba tratando de esconder algo entre las ropas del closet¿por eso desvió mi atención con las impertinencias de su flirtear con Asakura?

**-)-(-**

"Pasa Ren", me invita el joven Asakura a pasar, es una habitación desocupada de la casa, alejada de las demás, con una humedad que excede lo usual.

"Asakura, dígame por favor¿de qué desea hablar?", los decorados del lugar son radicalmente diferentes a las demás recamaras, en tonos rojizos, combinando con las luces emitidas por las velas y el ocaso del sol, que en ese día dio la cara.

"Ren, llámame Hao por favor, sobre tu hermano, considere que era más prudente llamarte a ti que a él, parece un tanto renuente a mi persona, me preocupa; verás yo soy un simple encargado en ausencia de mi padre, cuando él regrese no tolerara los desplantes de Horokeu"

"Uhg", pensar que la indisciplina de Horo es causa de mi insistente obstinación por verle la cara ante sus desatados pensamientos.

"¿Uhg?, Ren, veo que tú lo solucionaras, es muy grato."

"Claro señor, Hao, hablare con Horo-Horo…"

"¿Horo-Horo¡Le has puesto un pseudónimo!, un tanto peculiar…"

"Me retracto" A decir verdad ese hombre se lo merece, como no le permito me falte al respeto frente a otros, es equivalente mi fidelidad a las exigencias que le pongo.

"Aparte de eso, Ren, es una regla de oro dormir al sonido de la campanilla, una regla inquebrantable, no sigas divagando por ahí, como sé que el concepto a quedado perfectamente en claro, cual agua del río en épocas de paz, puedes retirarte"

**-)-(-**

"Odio pensar tanto¿cómo resolver la creación del mundo en una corriente romántica?"  
Balbucea mi no hermano, al verme dejar el tintero en la mesa, después de terminado mi poema, extrañas peticiones del maestro Asakura.

"Es demasiado para alguien de tu intelecto, olvídalo Horo-Horo, el tintero y el pergamino por si solos harían una creación mejor que la tuya"

Él me sigue observando, con aquel aire de incomodidad, reclamándome algo, intriga que siembra en mis labios, cuando de improvisto dejo escapar la pregunta.

"¿Qué quieres?"  
Se sonríe satisfecho, su sentir se trasmitió con éxito fulminando mi tétrica barrera para con su ser.

"Saber que te dijo Hao¿qué hiciste?"  
Sombrío aspecto posee aquel que frente a mi, me pone atónito ante tan tremenda articulación, es un simple juego y este hombre se lo ha tomado tan enserio como un compromiso matrimonial, deja el tintero esparcir su vida por doquier del suelo al darle un golpe inesperado tratando de alcanzar mi brazo.

"Eres demasiado impertinente, la tinta no se quitara de la mesa"

"Ni mis manos de ti, si no me dices ahora ¿qué pasó?"

"Me dijo que eres problemático, que calme tus ánimos o puedes llegar a tener problemas con su padre. Deja de estrujarme los brazos, no es mi culpa que seas tan detestable a los ojos de Hao"

"Ren… sabes que no puedo dejar el insomnio, siempre es lo mismo"

Desde siempre me ha contado noche tras noche la misma pesadilla, aquel día en que su padre le dejo como orden regresar a casa de Marco, la promesa infructífera de su pronto regreso, la cruda realidad de saberse abandonado, a pesar de su desmesurada alegría, siempre sufre, el sueño le pasa la cuenta, el cobro es su vida, día con día, alejándose del descanso se acerca y aferra al caos del sollozo nocturno.

"Lo sé, pero ellos no"  
Él no lo sabe, pero cuando se quedo en mi cama, sólo lloraba, llamando a su padre, a su madre, suplicando por piedad y oportunidad, no lo sabe pero me confeso su agonía, rogó por cariño, a pesar de dormir no descanso.

"Estoy cansado, buenas noches"  
Sin más se entrelazo en las cobijas ocultando sus penas, en la ambigüedad de la soledad, por que no es tan calido cuando se trata del corazón, por que no confía cuando se trata de amor, sus heridas no lo dejan ver que su predicar contradice su personalidad.

**-)-(-**

Huir, sé que no es lo más viable cuando alguien quiere ayudarme, cuando trata de romper las capas de pegamento que unen los pedazos de mi alma y darle mantenimiento, pero es lo único que se hacer bien, recordar… fingir demencia, balbucear, llorar.

"Duérmete o tu maestro Hao se molestara si llegas bostezando por mi causa" le digo en desideración imperativa a mi hermano de ojos miel.  
Escucho el suspiro de resignación abandonarle, a tientas puesto que he apagado la vela, llega a sus aposentos, cansadamente recoge las cobijas para enredarse en ellas.

Silencio total, sólo dormir, sólo descansar… pasan las horas, día veinte y dos del mes doce, mis parpados caen, consumidos por la ceguera, la incesante pesadilla, perdí.

**-)-(-**

Por fin se durmió, si me ve hacerlo, no habrá piedra que logre ocultarme de él.  
Más dudar, por seguidos instantes, me arrepentiré.  
No seguir intrigándome, me lleva a buscar un lugar en su colchón, un calor entre sus sabanas, me entremezclo, cuando lo hube logrado, respiro aliviado.

"Ren…", sus ojos me miran, cansados, presuntuosos, no existe justificación para que un hombre invada de improviso el descanso de otro pasada la media noche, aun si fueren o no hermanos.

"Yo…", me envuelve entre su abrazo y las cobijas, acurrucando su rostro cerca mi pecho.

"Gracias", murmura casi imperceptiblemente, no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo paso petrificado, esperando que reaccione y me salga con alguna de sus infundadas ideas.  
Ni tan exóticas como el divagar de mis pensamientos entre los extraños ruidos emitidos al otro lado del muro, el palpitar acelerado en mi, al sentirle tan cerca, escuchar su voz en una total sinceridad, conocer sus miedos.

Y de nuevo los suspiros entre cortados de Hao y su compañero¿cómo evitar las ideas prohibidas?, el calor aumentante en mi cuerpo, el respirar calipso de Horo-Horo.

**-)-(-**

"Hao, ve con alguien más, no me sigas molestando"

"Te molesta mi presencia, odias que este contigo¿eso es?"

"Si"

"No volveré entonces"

Y después de un beso, donde dejo rehusándome todas mis ilusiones, deseos, ansias, contradicciones; escapa a mi presencia un subconsciente que apoderándose de mi voluntad acerca a Hao en un juego poco sutil, totalmente directo, es volver a empezar… ser como una más en la lista del joven Asakura, 'una', más no soy doncella, ni mujer… ni virgen… todo este conflicto se lo debo a Hao y su fanatismo filosófico.

"Ahh, Hao"

Su opresivo pecho en constante vaivén creciente sobre mi cuerpo, y con eso me conformo, me resigno y por eso me condeno… por que el amor es solamente una ilusión creada por el 'YO'.

**-)-(-**

Despertar una mañana y ver a tu lado a un hombre no es lo que te hace sonreír de manera inigualable; saber que el día a comenzado un largo tiempo atrás, que una persona tan perfeccionista como Ren Tao te mira anonadado sin atreverse a lanzarte un carruaje encima por lo tarde que es, si es motivo de sorpresa.

"Horo, buenos días…"

De cierto, gran sorpresa me es inesperada.  
Deslizándose entre mis bostezos, se apoya en mi pecho.

"Buenos días…en verdad que me estas dando miedo, te comportas muy raro"  
Algo que no dejara de hacer es alzar su amarilla mirada para poder encontrar mis ojos; ofendido me condena a otro de sus caprichos.

"Imbecil, por tu culpa no hemos asistido a las explicaciones de este día"

"Ah sí, no te pedí en ningún momento que durmieras conmigo y menos que me hicieras quien sabe que cosas raras, así que deja la melosidad"

"Anoche no te quejaste en absoluto"  
Gran temor invade mi ser, este hombre acaba de mencionar algo intrigante, por que… es la segunda noche que se queda conmigo, y yo no he sabido nada, temo por mi integridad nocturna, mis sueños, si fueren descubiertos por este hermano mío.

"¿Qué te dio?"

"Nada que sea de tu incumbencia, ya que estas con vida, tomare las lecciones restantes del día", vestido adecuado decoro su cuerpo, salió por la puerta, no le vi más en el resto del día.

**-)-(-**

Había venido a verme, por que al segundo día de su estadía, falto adrede a varias reglas de la casa, en un principio supuse que el desaliñado era Horokeu, resulto ser Ren, tendré que enseñarle modales.

"Ren, me entere de que no asististe a las lecciones del día"

"¿Cuál es el castigo?"

"No seas tan estricto, sería una amonestación muy, digámosle especial, por tratarse de ti"  
Empezando a rodear sus facciones con mi atrevida mirada, invitación abierta a un encuentro no preparado, y es que, admitir cuando alguien es atractivo es algo que demuestro no sólo con insinuaciones, los hechos son más formales…

"Hao, no soy tan fácil como crees, no acepto chantajes"

"Así que ya lo sabías, por ello será que tus altivos ojos me miran dudosos cuando mi hablar se concentra en tu presencia; tus oídos escuchan atentos mis implícitas declaraciones por la noches, tu cuerpo en un leve escalofrió remarca que tengo razón"  
Rodearle, cual cazador a su presa.

"No soy como crees, no es lo que crees, y si mis nervios se estropearan a causa de alguien ajeno a mi, ten certeza que no sería jamás por ti"  
Acercarse lentamente, midiendo el terreno, calculando el siguiente movimiento, atrapándolo.

"¿Seguro?"  
Llevarlo a sus instintos naturales, una presa que viendo su victimario arrinconarlo en una vereda sin salida, la resignación, la entrega fiel de su vida consumida, no tiene esperanza.

"…"  
El cazador dispara.

"DEJALO"  
El imprudente bocadillo que llega para salvar la vida de alguien ya en mis garras.  
El hermano entro cual infiltrado del enemigo a mis terrenos, empujándome, lejos del alcance de Ren, de mi presa, abrazo a su hermano de una manera muy insinuante, posesiva.

"Horokeu, que sorpresa, Ren y yo charlábamos muy bien, hasta que tu material cuerpo apareció"

"Hao, no vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de cosas al idiota de Ren"  
El tono entre dorado amanecer y carmesí atardecer en la tez del joven ojos de miel, evidencia sus emociones más allá de mis deducciones, y es una lastima, por fin he conocido a hombres más perdidos que yo.

"Horo…Horo…"  
El amor…

"Esta bien, no soy el único que se gano el infierno"  
…esta condenado, maldecido, penado…

"¿Qué?"  
Cuestiona Horokeu.

"Que es una lastima, Ren tiene unas hermosas caderas, disfrútalas Horokeu"  
Acerté, la sangre de los Tao hierve, no por repulsión, su secreto esta velado.

"La habitación es suya si la necesitan, adiós"  
No quedare a verme como un perdedor insistente en robarle trofeo a un desgraciado ganador, eso gano Horokeu, una desgracia disfrazada en belleza, su hermano.

Cuanta condena hay en una relación ilícita, un momento de elevación, la creciente invocación de dos almas que enamoradas explican sin reservas los secretos que esconden sus miedos.

"Horo-Horo"

El revelar sus esperanzas, unir dos caminos, entre mezclar mundos, fusionar pasiones.

"Ren, te lo dije, al menos estas bien, vamos"

"¿Qué sabes?"

"Nada que tú no sepas"

"Hao dijo…"

"No importa lo que dijo Hao"

"Y tú¿cómo sabes?"

"Ya te dije, no se nada que tu no sepas"

"Me sacas de quicio"

"Si, pero no me culpes por tu cara, esa ya la tenías así desde que naciste"

Gran dolor emana del pecho, emitir un sonido es tan difícil como admitir un homicidio, hablar, no es posible, la tortura puede más que el deseo.

Si el amor es dolor y condena ¿por qué buscarlo¿para que disfrazarlo de bienestar?,  
¿no es mejor conocer algo realmente agradable?

**-)-(-**

Una noche más, verlo sufrir, saberlo morir en cada uno de sus parpadeos, sentirlo agonizar en cada segundo nocturno.  
Y verme a mi mismo encolerizarme cada vez más, con ímpetu tal que me congela el alma, odiarlo tanto por la envidia que me causa, por que lo llevo de aquí allá, entre si y no.

"Horo-Horo, no me respondiste"

"Déjame dormir, mañana preguntas"

"No sabes que decir, tienes miedo, estas inhibido, no logras conectar tu yo con el 'YO'"  
Y es que querer saber… ¿es un intrigante pecado?

"Tienes toda la razón, ahora déjame dormir"

Y ver tu amenaza más articulada bateada en una perfecta sincronización, con armonía tal que desistes.

"Claro…"  
Por momentos.

"…que no, contéstame¿quiero saber que piensas?"  
Inconciencia, si a Hao le da frutos, por que a mi no habría de dármelos. Poner en práctica inconsistente lo aprendido en el día.  
Acercándome sigilosamente a su aura, para que no esforzara él su voz y en lo intimo de nuestra cercanía hablara sin más.

"Tanto te importa lo que piense el mal nacido de Hao, perfecto Ren, ve, pregúntale a él y me dejas de molestar.

Espera, eso es, quieres molestar, claro el señorito, vive de hacer sentir la miseria que son los demás seres frente a su sobrehumana presencia.

Si tan perfecto te crees, te sabes y… deja a las personas en paz y lárgate con tu estirpe"

Quizá no daría frutos de primera instancia, pero asediarlo sirvo para que admitiera quien sabe que cosas, hablo tan rápido, por no decir...

"En un idioma entendible¿Qué demonios dijiste?"  
Un sabio consejo se me dio años atrás, aplicarlo en suma a la técnica reclutada del joven Asakura.

"Estas…tú¿sonriendo?"  
Infinita sabiduría escondía mi abuelo que en sus últimos días, me encargo no dejar de sonreír. Murió un poco antes de que Horo-Horo llegara a casa.

"Si me hubieran dicho que me mirarías como perro a su amo, jamás lo hubiera hecho"  
De cierto, me distrae su fija mirada en mi, específicamente en mis labios, con un deje de sorpresa que no procuro disimular, con descaro tal que me insta a imitarlo.

"Te ves bien, muy… diferente"  
La fineza en los delgados labios de Horo-Horo, arrastrando las palabras, las insinuaciones de Hao que no dejan de dar vueltas en mi pensar.

"Claro, no me dirás"  
Disponerme a bajar la guardia, ejercer retirada, calcule mal, asimilando las cosas reales, no es culpa de Horo-Horo ser como es, tener el destino circunstancial que le toco, y menos robarme a mi padre.

"Tendría que…"  
Pensaría en su inocencia, más su atrevimiento es demasiado; ciñendo mi cintura con sus manos, baja con sugestiva curiosidad hasta topar sus palmas en cada extremo de mi cadera.

"…probarlas"  
Rompió por completo con la decencia, su declaración, insinuación implícita acompañada de su extrema cercanía con mi espalda, el roce entre sus ropas y piel con la mía, son una absoluta expresión de lo que pasa en la confusión de mis encontradas sensaciones.  
Sólo pretendía jugar un tiempo con él.

"No te hagas ilusiones, quita tus sucias manos de mi"  
En que momento perdí la cordura de mi propio pensar, en que instante me deje llevar por la sutileza de su seducción.

"Tu lo empezaste"  
Recrimina.

"¿Ya te cansaste Ren?"  
Si pensé que ya había llegado muy lejos, no calcule que para él, era el comienzo…  
Sensaciones, la humedad de sus labios en un tenue encuentro robado con la erizada piel de mi cuello. El recorrer de sus dedos en torno a mi, su abrazo furtivo, posesivo, delicado, la calidez de su piel, la frialdad de su mente, la desolación de su alma, el sufrir de su espíritu.

"¿Qué pretendes?"  
La concentración que rompo con mis palabras.  
A cuya respuesta obtengo un acto.  
Liberándome de la prisión de sus brazos, acaricia con su mano mi mejilla, tranquiliza mi respiración, consiguiendo tenerme frente si.

"Esto…"  
Una vez más su abrazo, la atracción magnética que ejerce.  
Sus insistentes miradas enamoradas, el titubear de su palabra, frase que culmina dentro de mi. Su beso, indiscreto, imprudente, como es, tornando su atrevimiento en el encuentro de mis labios que no le limitan, que esperan su contacto.

" "  
Un instante perdido, un hueco en los mares del tiempo, una ola en el desierto de las emociones, una vela consumida, madrugada recién llegada, juego de sugestiones, sensaciones buscadas, noches encontradas.

"Me gustas"  
La declaración apresurada de mi hermano, Horo-Horo, hace contacto directo de sus ojos con los míos.  
Mirar en la infinidad de secretos que ocultan suprime mis palabras, sumerge mis sospechas en un sí igualmente apresurado a la pregunta no formulada, descubrir mis sentimientos ante la persona que posee tanto mi más grande ira como así mismo causa en mi la compasión que jamás podría llegar a tener con nadie.  
Un imposible que los dioses dejaron fuera de las leyes, el elixir prohibido depositado de improvisto en mis actos que lo beben cual naufrago a agua dulce.

"No sabes lo que dices"  
Abstinencia, contener, calcular, apreciar sus facciones delgadas para su constitución, más alto que yo, la ropa evita sentir su cuerpo, su aterciopelada piel puedo palpar al desnudarle de la camisa en una complicidad de miradas.

"Si sé"  
Mis labios, los suyos.  
Sus manos, las mías.  
La cárcel de nuestras pasiones conjugadas, el límite de la eternidad, la definición del conocimiento mutuo.

"No, y no importa, ya te darás cuenta"  
El juego.  
Su camisa de dormir adorna el piso de mármol, la mía pronto seguirá su ejemplo.  
Recorridos de suspiros anhelados, ahogados y ahora prolongados, el intercambio de palabras sin sentido, respiración unificada en creciente profundidad, calor consumible del cuerpo incitado, sangre hirviendo por el fruto del edén compartido.

Tarde es ya para mi camisa, inerte en compañía de la otra.  
Inicio de caricias presurosas, dedos deslizantes que recorren con temor el tacto ajeno, él en mi, yo en él, dualidad, su paciencia estalla ante la presencia de mi agitación.

Sin pudor alguno mis tez evidencia lo acaecido instantes antes, el tono sonrosado de sus mejillas, su sonrisa vaga, perdida en otro de sus maratónicos besos posesivos.  
En momentos, las prendas inferiores resultan estorbosas para este hermano mío.

Sujetando mi cintura, recorriendo su estructura, deslizando mi vestido hasta que resbale de mi presencia. Suspiros anegados, sobre esperados, sonidos silenciosos de nuestros labios en los del otro.

Imitar su labor, poso ambas manos en su cadera, se deja llevar en un abrazo.  
Me apodero de su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho, el palpitar estridente de su corazón, insita mi desliz hasta despojarlo de sus prendas inferiores.

Navegar en lo excitante de sus sensaciones, la profundidad de sus miradas tímidas e insistentes, la sinceridad de sus caricias, el rubor natural de sus calidas mejillas.

¿Y como puedo odiarlo?, contradecirme, representar.

Lo inusual de mi estado, me evita recuperar el juicio, perdido entre sus brazos, me lleva a la cercana lejanía de mi cama.  
Presuroso, intensifica nuestro encuentro, en su juego pasional, sus desbordantes labios que recorren con locura medida mi cuerpo provocan sonidos que escapan de mi boca al inicio y termino de cada beso.  
La sedosidad de su cabello, la humedad de su cuerpo.

Y su mirada pregunta si puede avanzar más, con su sonrisa maliciosa suplica derechos que le serán negados.  
Propinando un brusco movimiento, cambiar los papeles, quedando a mi merced sus excitados labios, sobresaltado corazón, manos deseosas y cuerpo sediento.  
Aprovechando el momento, consigo consumir sus desbordantes anhelos, concentrándome en lo que vale.

Suspiro final, ceso la potestad sobre mi hermano.

"Ren"  
Dice abrazándome contra su pecho, aun con secuelas.

"Buenas noches"  
Como buen hermano, Horo-Horo besa mi frente, luego mis labios cerrando con ello nuestro convenio condenado, para quienes lo saben, y es que, es mi hermano, aunque no lo sea, es hombre, y es un idiota.

"Buenas noches"  
Dispuesto a marcharse, abandona mi cama, en su intento, le tomo del brazo.

"¿Qué?"  
Pregunta sorprendido.

"Quédate conmigo"  
Le digo al oído.

"Ren… no tienes limites"  
Dice intimidado, más sonríe esperanzado.

"Horo-Horo estupido"  
Esquivar su mirada adormilada, escapar a sus brazos, por que en mi mente a cruzado la idea que a él le ha abandonado.

"Pero no me hagas cosas raras"

"Hmpf"  
Volviéndose a acurrucar entre mis sabanas, ahora bien, aporto un abrazo en el que ambos compartimos nuestro descanso.  
Que esta noche sus pesadillas cesen.  
Que su alma descanse.

**-)-(-**

**Si te ha gustado házmelo saber.**

**X Asia**


	6. Repulsión

"**Navidad, Horo es mi regalo de navidad"**

**Capítulo VI: Repulsión**

Shaman King y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**Advertencia: **Universo alterno, en el que las edades y roles han sido modificados un poco para adaptación de este fanfic.  
Intento de Yaoi ó lo que es lo mismo, relación hombre x hombre.

**-)-(-**

"diálogo"

**-)-(-**

"Buen día"

"Buen día"

"Se que usted comercializa con material de calidad"

"… No se de que habla"

"Disculpe mi grosera interrupción, me llamo Asakura, cuido la educación de jóvenes en una nación caótica, necesito material de calidad para realizar mis labores con mayor eficiencia"

"Pase Asakura"

"Gran variedad de conocidos me han recomendado con usted, tiene sólo lo mejor, justo lo que necesito"

"Caballero¿qué busca exactamente?"

"Tengo interés por algo en especial, pero sólo aceptare hablar de ello si usted acepta mi oferta, sin titubeos"

"Me pone en una cuestión complicada.  
Analizare su oferta"

**-)-(-**

"Desde su regreso de Alemania sus actitudes son otras, no podría explicar como cambió en este tiempo"

"Asakura"

"Quedamos que me llamarías Yoh"

"Yoh, como le explicare a mi padre que… todo esto, ciertamente no es necesario hacerlo puesto que no existe ningún vínculo entre Hao y yo.  
Mi familia sería deshonrada como yo lo soy ahora.  
No tengo el valor para verle a la cara, me siento, estoy maldito"

"Lyserg… gracias"

Sin evitar pensar en la rara construcción del universo interno en Yoh, su sonrisa es algo epidémico, se contagia con el simple hecho de existir.

**-)-(-**

De manera que se retrasara más de lo estimado.  
Una carta, recién llegada esta mañana, lo anuncia.  
No tengo con que divertirme en este tiempo.  
Más empero ese ingles logra agradarme, después de todo, llega el momento en que se debe admitir los errores cometidos, él fue uno de esos; por su pertenencia a aquel lugar pensé que su mente sería más abierta, un poco más…  
no puede siquiera faltar a una clase…

"Que decepción.  
Padre, ahora que tu ausencia se prolongara¿con qué pasare el rato para no aburrirme?"

Un amanecer, nuevo día, época invernal, tiempo de compañerismo; yo con esta sensación de absoluta soledad.

**-)-(-**

Un amanecer, nuevo día, época invernal, tiempo de compañerismo…y yo con esta sensación que no logro definir, y cuan incomodo me es no saber que es lo que cruza mi mente o roba mis pensamientos.

Con mayor dificultad, deduzco que, sin duda, es agradable.

"Horo-Horo, ya amaneció, apúrate"

"¿Qué?"  
Cuestiona aun atormentado por el onírico mundo.

"Arriba flojo"

"Ren"

"¿Qué?"

"Hoy es noche buena"

"Y eso te da derecho a abrazarme, supongo.  
Suéltame"

"Pero… siempre eres así de intolerable"

Quitar su interminable sonrisa resulta en verdad sencillo.  
A pesar de los sucesos anteriores, y mis verdaderos deseos por su paz, no cesó, sigue enfrascado en su antaño dolor; no confía en mi.

**-)-(-**

"No puedo comerciar con lo que no me es en existencia"

"No me importa si lo tiene o no"

"¿Cómo vender algo que no se ve?"

"Su libertad, comprare su libertad"

"Es un felón¿Por qué pagaría un señor de buena cuna por las deudas de un lacayo?"

"Eso es asunto mío¿acepta o no?"

"Le elaborare el crédito de su libertad, pero debo insistir que es un mala inversión señor Asakura"

"Es un placer hacer negocios con usted"

El restante transcurrir del día espere en los jardines de ese hombre. Que insoportable es ver como un ser comercializa con la vida de otro, de manera que se siente en facultades de privarle la libertad a cambio de otorgarle un trabajo.  
Y aquel hombre… su pena es la que sin duda ningún padre podría soportar; la perdida de un hijo, qué agonía.  
Si mitiga en la brevedad que fuera posible un poco sus penas, su libertad en este mundo, deudas saldadas con el señor al cual vendió su existencia, para, tan sólo, conseguir los medios e ir en búsqueda de su único hijo.

**-)-(-**

Vagar por la amplitud de los terrenos, asediada; mi marido en su locura ha conseguido para mi custodia a hombres que apenas y dejan al aire acercarse a mí.  
Cuánta desolación tendré que soportar antes de dejarme vencer por sus hirientes acciones. Darle su apellido a un perfecto desconocido, por ser el hijo de aquella mujer, aquella que años atrás fuera su perdición, por la cual nuestro matrimonio casi colapsa.  
Mujer que no tuvo en cuenta jamás la existencia de mi hija, el hecho de que En, tenía una esposa, una reputación que cuidar, todo aquello no le importo.  
Hasta verlo rendido a sus plantas, cuando le vio enamorado y apasionado por sus instintos…

…se detuvo.

"Madre, una carta"

"Gracias hija"

"Es de mi padre¿acaso vendrá?"

"Dice que llegará hoy mismo"

"Entonces iré a ver que preparen la comida favorita de mi padre."

"Ve"

Lo logro.  
Se detuvo cuando me separe de En.  
Hasta que ya no pude soportar más estar en la misma casa con aquel hombre que no era siquiera un extraño.  
Las noches de su ausencia, los días que no compartió con Jun por seguirla a ella.  
Y todo para qué, para qué hecho su vida en saco roto mi marido, por qué dejo a las personas que le amábamos.  
Ella, Umeko, nombre que no podré olvidar, lo traiciono el día mismo en que se fugarían.  
Frente sus propios ojos, dejo sus pertenencias, se marcho con aquel hombre, Usui.

"¿Para qué, En?"

El aura de mi esposo se torno sombría desde aquel día.  
Y me alegre cuando la supe lejos, con otro, pero él, En, no regreso a su familia.  
Una noche llego a la provincia en donde vivía con mis hijos, Jun y Ren, únicamente tomo a Ren, sin previo aviso, le obligo a marcharse con él.

Ni una sola palabra de su boca, lo tomo y se marcho.

Aun recuerdo a Jun, en su mirada la misma expresión expectante que este día mostró al saber la asistencia de su padre.  
Los cumpleaños que no compartió con ella, las alegrías, angustias; agobiante es para una madre ver como sus hijos sufren.

Seguí viendo a Ren.  
En me quito su voluntad, llegó el tiempo en que mi propio hijo no quería verme más, estaba demasiado ocupado jugando con aquel niño que no pudo convivir con su hermana.

"Por mis hijos lo soporto todo"

Acepto mi culpa, mi condena y las torturas que me imputen.

"El señor ha llegado y pregunta por la señora"

"Vamos"

**-)-(-**

"Como saben, jóvenes, la gran mayoría de los presentes son de creencias cristianas, por ello esta noche se realizara una cena de noche buena y navidad.  
Están en su completo derecho de asistir o no"

Hao y sus reuniones extraordinarias, todo para decir unas palabras que, de ante mano, eran bien sabidas.

"Dejando las formalidades, los que quieran estar en el intercambio de obsequios pasen por aquí…"

Allá van como ovejitas tras su pastor o coyote acosador quizás, un coyote es demasiado para Hao, más los muchachos, si bien no todos, la gran mayoría se anoto.  
Yo no, ya tengo mis planes para hoy.

"Ren¿a dónde vas?"

"Obviamente me anotare al intercambio"

"Hmpf, corre no te vallan a dejar sin tu ración de Hao"  
Si es evidente mi incomodidad, es algo sin importancia, lo que me resulta interesante además de insoportable es que Ren, se ponga en la farsa de cordero para ir al matadero.  
Lo que realmente me molesta, que el coyote sea Hao.

"Horokeu¿acaso no participaras?"  
Pregunta incrédulo el señor Asakura Hao.

"No soy cristiano"

"Pero Ren si, podríamos hacer que casualmente en el sorteo te resulte el intercambio con Ren"

"No necesito un boleto con el nombre de nadie para darle obsequios a quien quiera"

"Pensé que no eras cristiano"

"No lo soy, pero si lo fuera.  
Adiós señor Asakura"

"Como gustes.  
Que pases una feliz noche buena y navidad"

Insoportable, como si de la noche a la mañana borrara todos sus actos, acaso pensará él que en la brevedad de un día olvidare su cobardía, asediar a un estupido niño como Ren, acostarse con su compañero de habitación, en verdad Hao no sabe lo que quiere.

Retirarme del salón es lo más congruente que puede ocurrírseme o golpear a Hao hasta el cansancio, pero el señor Tao no merece que le vuelvan a llamar la atención por mi causa, aunado a ello, Ren me odiaría con mayor fuerza y hoy es noche buena.

El divagar de los minutos, su inconstancia, a ratos rápidos, por otros momentos lentos, en instantes pesados, más que nada ausentes, por que la cena se ha prologado, lejos de mi favor, en contra de mi autocontrol.

Fría noche la de noche buena, decorada con la pureza de los copos; en el comedor el mínimo de desolación, la convivencia entre sus asistentes causará un grado de calidez que ni el día más caluroso del año podría igualar ni esta noche mirada desde una ventana podrá arruinar.

"Horo-Horo"

Con el sólo hecho de sentirse abrir la puerta, el corazón da un brinco y golpea más rápido de lo usual, escuchar la voz de aquel que consume tus pensamientos en su misma ausencia como presencia causa estragos irreparables en el estomago con vuelcos constantes a consecuencia de su articulación.

"Horo¿estas aquí?"

Calor, cómo la sangre misma boicotea la voluntad para denotar la energía escondida del organismo, y es que en si mismo ya es esto un caos, más falta aun algo, el punto final.

"Si"  
Su mirada, cómo a través de ella puedes sentir tu alma caer en un precipicio o escapar del cuerpo, dejándote a la absoluta misericordia de aquel.

"Te traje esto"  
Buscar la manera de decir algo, intentar en vano de ordenas las ideas para formular una oración con el mínimo de concordancia.  
O bien, al saber la imposibilidad de esto, encontrar el medio para escapar, no es que no sea agradable, es eso y más, pero sentir como te consume aquel mar, el cosquilleo que causa la emoción de saberle existir, lo que produce su atención fija en ti, es más de lo que se puede soportar, y se desconoce como actuar.

Naturalidad, como dijera algún sabio alguna vez.

"Naturalmente a comer"

"Claro, es lo único en lo que piensas"  
Si él supiera lo único en lo que pienso… no se que tendría que hacerle.

"No seas así"

"Sólo por que es noche buena"

"Entonces…"

"…"

"¿Me tienes un regalo?"

"A un regalo no se le regala, Horo-Horo"

"Gracias por la comida"

Lo increíble esque nada vuelve a ser igual, por más insignificante que sea la palabra y de nula intención, duele y lastima, sólo por provenir de aquellos labios cuyo sabor no puedes olvidar, en un instante de esos minutos enemigos la alegría se opaca, anuncia su ausencia por un prolongado momento, la voz misma te abandona sin dejar anuncio de su partida, el pensar mismo bloquea su conexión, y el llanto aparece.

No existe razón aparente, ni intención consumada, sólo un mal entendido entre las palabras y el pensamiento, la sensibilidad y la esencia logarítmica de la frase.

"Horo eres idiota y mucho más allá de eso"

A mi neutralizado pasado allanan recuerdos de mi madre, su llanto callado, siempre presente figurando estar ausente, llorar a través del cuerpo, desde lo profundo del espíritu, cuando el agua emergente de los ojos no es suficiente para desahogar el dolor aparece ese don natural o tal vez consuelo al pecador arrepentido, quizá también sea una especie de tortura.

"Horo, perdón, no era mi intención…  
…y claro que tengo algo para ti…idiota…"

Cualquiera diría que aquello bastaría para lanzarse a abrazar al sonrosado Ren, que con timidez evidente acerca la comida, limpia las lágrimas, besa mis labios.  
Con ello bastaría, no es el caso, mi madre, su recuerdo, una noche como esta, un aniversario luctuoso no se festeja con una cena y un acompañante deseado.

"Ren, hace ya diez años"

Agradecer su presencia, por que se tiene alguien a quien aferrarse en esos momentos, cuando se siente que en el mundo no existe nada ni nadie por que soportar. Poder abrazarle, sentir sus finos dedos jugar con tus cabellos, escuchar su silencio, sentir las palabras en sus besos, poder sollozar en su pecho sin temor ni pena, sentirse completo y esperanzado en un futuro inseguro.

"Yo estoy aquí"

Siempre ha estado conmigo, a cada oportunidad lo demuestra, si bien hablarlo lo es dado de su persona, los gestos son en sumo los testigos de ello.  
Recuerdo, tomo mi mano para que enfrentara a su padre, desde la infancia, a pesar de mi desobediencia y nuestras diferencias, del odio que finge tenerme, siempre me ha apoyado.

"Gracias"  
Una confesión tan cansada necesita…

"¿Abrirás mi regalo?"  
Murmura mostrándome una bolsa acompañada de su amplia sonrisa, por breves momentos puedo ver su mirada enamorada.

"Si, pero la comida… es un pecado desperdiciarla"

"Ya lo sabía, cenemos entonces"

"¿Cenemos¿acaso tú no?"

"Eso no es asunto tuyo, pero si no quieres no"

"No quiero"

"¿Ah?"

"Lo necesito¿me haces el honor?"

"Ya que"

"Feliz navidad, Ren"

"Aun es noche buena Horo-Horo"

"Ya pasa la media noche"

"Feliz navidad y buen provecho.¿Qué haces?"

"Darte tu abrazo de noche buena y navidad"

"Suéltame y come"

"Claro, la comida esta más rica que tú"

**-)-(-**

Días o meses, un circulo sin inicio ni fin, un vicio de azadón, el consuelo de un esclavo; alcohol, reuniones con desconocidos que en mismo estado llevan su alma al infierno, con el afán y la esperanza de que sea lo más pronto posible.

Aquí donde no importa si llueve o nieva, si las cosechas prosperan o las plagas se las llevan; si el amo esta complacido con el servicio o unos latigazos serán bienvenidos.  
No importa más vivir o morir, no hay un por qué o por quién seguir adelante.

Es la unión de vasallos, condenados, buscados criminales. El único paupérrimo amigo, alcohol es llamado, consume todas las penas, se lleva el total del dolor y la suma de la angustia.

"Brindemos por la porquería que soy"  
Dice uno de los asistentes, alzando su tarro a la multitud de los presentes que en señal de conformidad chocan sus vasos para seguir con lo suyo, mientras aquel que esta junto a mi, quien hiciera el brindis solloza por lo bajo.

"¿Qué le hice a la vida para que me pagara así¿Por qué me la arrebato?"  
Comenta para sí; un hombre joven una escasez de vida que se consume a la fortuna de unas copas.  
Cercana su edad es a la de mi hijo.

**-)-(-**

"La comida…"

"Cocinan muy bien… ¿cómo te robaste todo esto del comedor, Ren?"

"Tu regalo, ábrelo"

"Ladrón…ya no es para que mires como acusado de asesinato."

"¿Y yo?"

"Eres de poca paciencia"

"¿un caracol?"

"Así dejaras en paz el tintero"

"Ten"

"Ropa…ropa…"

"Interior roja, Ren, he escuchado en variadas ocasiones que es de buena suerte, eso dicen los que son como tú"

"Se usa en año nuevo, no en navidad…"

"¿Hasta Febrero?, los comerciantes estaban vendiéndola muy bien"

"Año nuevo es el primer día del año, en el primer mes, Enero"

"Como sea"

"¿Qué me vez?"

"Te lo pondrás¿o no?"

"No"

"Tienes razón, no hace falta"

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Lo que oíste"

"No entendí"

"Entenderás"

**-)-(-**

"Lo siento pero no"

"Usted me lo dejo por escrito, con su sello, su honor¿no tiene usted palabra?"

"Señor Asakura, ese tal Usui deshonró a mi familia, mi honor pisoteo"

"Firmo y sello un documento que avala la libertad plena de ese hombre, un negocio es un negocio, no hay vuelta de hoja, pero si incluso la decencia misma y palabra le robo, comprendo que sea incapaz de mantener un pacto"

"Si así lo desea.  
Ese hombre, si yo lo veo, aun a la lejanía de mis propiedades no me andaré con piedades sobre su vida, lo exterminare con toda su gente.  
Tenga usted buena noche, señor Asakura"

La hija menor, del señor comerciante de almas, hija de mi amigo Usui.  
Resulta desconcertante, seguro producto de la bebida y una ama no complacida.  
Señor Oyamada, lamento lo de su honor, pero no permitiré matar a mi amigo.

**-)-(-**

"¿Por qué un caracol?"

Los ojos desorbitados, y podría apostar la vida, en decir que se estremece al establecer contacto con aquel objeto marino.

"Tú debes saber por qué un caracol, eres quien lo quería"

Lagrimas, rabia, enojo excelso, frustración.

"De dónde sacaste la maravillosa idea del caracol"  
Fuera de control, Horo-Horo podría ser el más irreverente, insoportable, imprudente humano que pisara esta tierra, pero no caería en la bajeza de una pelea callejera.

"Suéltame Horo"

"Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero no tienes por que meterte donde no te llaman, lo que hiciste es imperdonable"  
Sus ojos, ese mar de confusiones ya tenían una tendencia definida hacia la venganza y el odio, la vergüenza y su cristica capa.

"Puedo comprender que me aborrezcas, puedo tolerar que me mientas, puedo soportar que me quieras ver la cara, te puedo seguir el juego…pero no puedo si quiera imaginar que traiciones mi privacidad"

"Por qué no confías en nadie, por que te limitas a tragarte el dolor, por que quiero entenderte y no me dejas"

"Así como tú tienes cosas que sólo te competen a ti, yo tengo mis propios asuntos.

Puedes odiarme lo que quieras que yo haré lo mismo"  
Toda su cólera se concentro en mandar el caracol a través de la ventana, y sus ojos me decían que yo era el siguiente, sin piedad alguna, sin clemencia mínima.  
No hubo arrepentimiento, descansó su respiración al ver destrozados mis sentimientos.

"Horo…déjame ayudar"

"No me hables, no quiero verte, no hoy, ni mañana y si pudiera ser jamás sería mejor"

Marcho fuera el resto de la madrugada, él tenía serias intenciones de concretizar, y yo salí con un estupido cascarón que sólo le trae pésimos recuerdos.  
Pensaba que tal vez, podía decirle todo, y que no deseo verlo agonizar más al caer la noche o en el nacer del día, maldita intención, maldita ingenuidad, querer pensar que todo es tan simple como decirlo.

**-)-(-**

Cuando hube despertado de mi sonambulismo, me halle frente las fracciones de aquel obsequio.

"Ah"

Un suspiro, intenciones de levantarlo, llevarlo conmigo, pedir disculpas y agradecer el gesto; pero duele, con qué derecho se invento la facultad de resolver mis conflictos.  
Pesa la certeza de desconocer el medio por el cual obtuvo la información si no la he comentado con nadie.

"Noche buena, claro"

Los copos, una compañía agradable para condecorar mis lastimeros momentos de regresión, un sentir roto para aumentar el incesante apuñalamiento del corazón.  
Orgullo sublevado, perdida de control, deseos de soledad.

"Lo siento"

Culpa, por que ahora comprendo sus palabras, la intención no captada en mi ataque de furia; le tome tan fuerte de los brazos y el cuello creo, es seguro que las marcas no se quitaran mañana.

¿Bastara con pedir perdón, arrepentirse y desear de verdad que todo se deje pasar?  
La confianza no vuelve a ser igual, no podría evitar sospechar de él en cada oportunidad, pero no lo hizo de mala fe, aun que me odia, según él me odia¿otro de sus caprichos?, una más de sus bromas.

"Que mas da"  
Si ya no tengo nada que perder, todo me lo han quitado, ahora incluso mis angustias las conoce, lo único mío, lo único que podía ofrecerle, confiarle cuando llegara el día, sólo era eso.  
No me queda más¿por qué se me adelanto¿Por qué tiene ese afán de controlar¿por qué no me dejo sentirme seguro para hablarlo?

¿Tendré algo que ganar sin apostar?, si las combinaciones me favorecen, quizá valga la pena, si no¿con que saldaría la cuenta?

¿Vale la pena tirarse al vacio esperando que su profundidad sea poca puesto que no se lleva cuerda aseguradora?

"¿Lo vales?"

"¿Lo valgo?"

"¿Lo apreciaríamos?"

Un si, un no, tal vez, quizá.

**-)-(-**

**Si te ha gustado házmelo saber.**

**X Asia**


	7. Servus

"**Navidad, Horo es mi regalo de navidad"**

**Capí****tulo VII: Servus**

Shaman King y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**Advertencia: **Universo alterno, en el que las edades y roles han sido modificados un poco para adaptación de este fanfic.  
Intento de Yaoi ó lo que es lo mismo, relación hombre x hombre.

**-)-(-**

"diálogo"

**-)-(-**

Pasados los días, de un momento a otro se le pasaría.

De un momento a otro, no tengo el mínimo intereses, fue él quien lo contó, después de todo la idea no fue mía, fue de Hao, la única culpa que tengo es haber seguido su consejo, creer que eso ayudaría; equivoco comportamiento el que ejercí aquella gélida noche.

**-)-(-**

No siendo esta la primera vez verlo salir abotonándose la camisa de la habitación privada, el lecho fornicante de Hao; la sangre hirviente en mis venas quemando mis pensamientos en busca de una solución a mis problemas, respuesta que llega de abrupto.

Desear verlo morir, alejarse de mis intereses, desaparecer, sin embargo aún en aquella disparatada situación existe una mejor y menos obvia salida, su hermano, ese Tao.

"¿Tú eres Horokeu?"

Algo aprendí bien de Hao, mientras alguien lo haga por ti no hay necesidad de desgastarse.

"¿Quién eres, qué quieres?"

A la distancia se podía apreciar su nula o infructífera relación fraternal con aquel nuevo amante del joven Asakura.

"Lyserg, mi habitación esta al lado de la tuya"

"Sí, ¿qué se te ofrece?"

Ser o no ser, dijera alguno de los grandes filósofos antiguos, Hao también seguiría al pie de la letra esos pasos; este hombre me ayudará.

"Ayudarte"

"No sabes nada de mi"

"Aquel es tu hermano, él que salió de la habitación de Asakura, no es la primera vez que lo veo salir de ese lugar después de largo tiempo de estar…"

"No estoy ciego y qué haces espiándolos"

"¿Qué haces tú?"

"Como tu mismo dijiste, es mi hermano"

Muy a mi pesar era verdad, no tenía una excusa creíble para justificar mi atrevimiento.

"Eres el antiguo amante de Hao, lo espías por que tienes celos de Ren"

Un criminal puede regularizar incluso su pulso, es capaz de ocultar todo remordimiento y fingir hasta hacer creen sus mentiras a los demás, finge tan bien que el mismo se las cree, pero se acaba su representar cuando sus ojos no logran ocultar la verdad que va mas allá del inconciente, cuando el espíritu reclama la paz.

¿Qué hace un condenado cuando es descubierto?

Agachar la cabeza y aceptar su culpa.  
Seguir fingiendo.

"Si"

"Ayúdame"

Qué un ser refundido en las tinieblas encuentre a otro con un objetivo similar resulta una verdadera llama de caos, sin importar las situaciones diversas que les llevaron a formar parte de ese acto; consumar un pacto.

Aquel hombre me suplico ayuda tal como yo a él.

"Quiero a tu hermano lejos de Hao"

"Quiero a Hao lejos de Ren"

**-)-(-**

Si bien es sabido por él que mis caprichos son perdurablemente efímeros, se regocija en hacerme ver el sabor a hiel en sus miradas ausentes y frialdad incesante; se pensaría que entre familia no existe forma razonable para un disgusto prolongado más allá de un deseo ahogado, pero él es demasiado concreto en ese aspecto, tanta voluntad o tanto pesar.

"Adiós Hao"

"Ren, tendremos una sesión tentativa mañana a la misma hora, haz el favor de asistir y habla con él a ese respecto"

Cerca de tres lunas a mantenido una distancia continental, como mar a desierto.  
Abandonar los aposentos de Asakura en breve, con las intenciones de no ser visto por nadie, Hao no goza de buena reputación a pesar de ser el encargado de la enseñanza en ausencia del apoderado.

**-)-(-**

"Un pacto"  
Rumores de la poca disposición por parte de uno de los Tao se escuchaban, más empero al conocerle de cerca, más que eso, padecía de un mal similar al mío, un amor no correspondido, y peor, condena aun más tormentosa que el infierno.

"Si, un pacto"

Sonrisa vacía, reflejante de destellos victimarios, la autonomía de los ademanes.  
Después de elaborado el plan, acatadas las restricciones y barajado las cartas en la asperidad del recelo, mi tormento menguó a costa de su bienestar.  
El mejor cómplice que pude haber hallado.

**-)-(-**

"Horokeu ya es tiempo de dejar los infantilismos"

Como evitar pensar en una venganza, como evitar sentir el remordimiento.  
Sus ojos ambarinos clavados en la búsqueda de apoyo, voz tenue y apacigua por el aun dolor sabiéndose causante de mi desconsuelo; todo su arrepentimiento importarme muy poco pues llegó tarde, mi pacto esta consumado, no faltare a mi palabra.

"¿Qué quieres, Ren?"

Cuanta complicación se encuentra en desear hablar de corazón y tropezarse con el amargo sabor de una hipocresía honorable.

"Hablar, yo…"

Y la emoción contenida, aquel abrazo anhelado, momento que no será buscado.

"Adelante"

Verdadero arrepentimiento.

"…en verdad lo siento, perdón"

Orgullo, un hombre verdadero no acepta la definición material de las elites sociales, se torna más hacia un valor implícito.  
Valor, cuánto es necesario para poder expulsar las sensaciones mezcladas en un lenguaje voluntario.

"Lo tengo"

Verdad, por que a pesar de las promesas, las hipocresías o el fingir un honor inexistente, la verdad no ve el pro o contra de un ser humano, es tan neutral como un arrebato de admiración para con otro.

"¿Lo tienes?"

"Tu regalo, lo tengo; basta de infancia, tu lo pediste"

Retirada efectiva, batalla vencida, ganada, que evaluación puede ser la acertada si se acabo por efectuar una emboscada.

"Si"

**-)-(-**

Todo aquel tormento invasor de noches, causante de mi desdicha se veía consumido, reducido a nada al ver en los ojos de aquel que a mi juicio era un buen hombre, de noble corazón, buena intención, cuanta fortaleza, qué ahínco provee su camino que en sus angustiosos años no da lugar al desgano o la fatiga, qué gran ejemplo para este remedo de varón que a mis pocos años me hundo por perder a mi amada, resignado cuando se que respira y sonríe en este mundo, cautiva, si, cautiva más la esperanza no es vencida, tenemos vida.

Remembranzas e invenciones recorren la mente a cada atormentando para cumplir así con el infierno como efecto de una causa, un mal acto.  
El sentido, la escasa energía, el cuerpo mismo en agonía, todo sucumbe anta la falsedad de una salida, la aclamada puerta falsa que se muestra ante aquel que perdido y sin por qué, mas confundido la vislumbra entre la multitud de posibles opciones.

Opciones que repercuten en su nulo impedimento de actitud, ver de aquí a allá y no poder distinguir otra solución sustentable que un suicidio.  
Para qué seguir si no se tiene un porqué o un por quién, para qué seguir…

Si el mundo esta lleno de colores, sabores, sensaciones y momentos…  
para qué insistir si todo es un ciclo repetitivo en este universo,  
continuar ante la condicional, iteración de pruebas no superadas, esperar una nueva oportunidad, en cada día descubrir en el momento menos esperado, una mirada ajena a todo sentimiento en el pecho, una sonrisa no buscada, la situación más alocada regresando la sensación de 'vida', un introspectivo reencuentro con la esencia mayor del por qué o por quién, por mi y por que si lo valgo.

Aquel hombre fue la sonrisa y la mirada desconocidas, esencia mayor que abolió mi esclavitud con las desgarradoras perspectivas que asediaban mi vida.  
¿De qué manera yo, un simple muchacho extranjero, alguien no bienvenido, un mulato, podré compensar a semejante favor?

**-)-(-**

"Pasa"

Advenimiento

"Todo esta bien"

Esperar

"Agredirte, no es precisamente un símbolo de 'bien', Ren, él te dejó esas marcas, si no haces algo, tendré que hacerlo yo.  
Ayer quedamos claros,era tu última tentativa para hacerlo entrar en razón.  
No lo lograste, no necesito que digas más, lo veo.  
No puedes decir que no avise, y se que comprendes, no puedo permitir a un hombre violento en esta casa, muchos riesgos representa.  
Lo siento."

Remordimiento

"Hao, no comprendes."

Justificación

"No, no comprendo, lo veo, veo las marcas y no necesito entender nada más, con ello basta, basta de defenderlo, Ren"

Evidencia

"Si, no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, te pido que analices objetivamente no dejándote llevar por apariencias, con un poco de incredulidad, por mi parte es todo, lo último que te pediré, no habrá más, si aún así no te convences, entenderé"

Convenio

"Tu camisa, abróchala, no es bueno que te vean salir abotonándote, me puedes generar problemas"

"Hao, eso es lo que te sobra"

"Lo tendré en cuenta"

**-)-(-**

En que mentalidad cabe la posibilidad de dejar marcas en el cuerpo a una persona, a la propia sangre.  
Ren niega que Horokeu lo hiciera apropósito, sin embargo, esas formas amoratadas encajan perfecto con las manos de Horokeu.  
Si, también es cierto, yo mismo soy testigo, la forma en que Horokeu lo quito de mis manos, sin acatar las consecuencias, dispuesto a enfrentarme, por protegerlo, proteger a su hermano.

"Esas marcas…"

"Hao, ¿qué marcas?"

"¿Tú?, nada"

"Hao, crees qué no lo sé, o mejor aun, me crees tan estupido como para fingir que no lo veo, piensas qué no me importara que te burles así de mi, muy a pesar de lo que intentes procesar, aun tengo una reputación que defender, por mi padre, por mi familia, por mi.  
Hao Asakura, no te pido ni te imploro, te exijo que limpies todo lo que has ensuciado mi apellido."

"Lyserg… no he dicho nada de ti, simplemente creí que poseías una mente más abierta, como eres de un país más liberal, pensé que podríamos congeniar, pero no, eres mas convencionalista que yo."

"Hao Asakura, no te hagas el inocente ahora, bien sabes lo que has causado, y reitero, exijo que retractares tus palabras contra mi"

"Mis palabras Lyserg, es decir…'te amo' "

"BASTA"

"Humpf, no lo haré, demándame, ponme como enemigo publico de tu país, manda francotiradores, haz lo quieres y te venga en gana, no tengo nada de que retractarme"

"No sabes como…"

"Ah, claro, es lo menos que puedo esperar.  
Si me disculpas, tengo un asunto pendiente."

"Tu nuevo… ese Tao"

"Lyserg"

Y casi puedo jurar en nombre de mi vida y la de Platon que lo que el ingles me dejaba ver más en claro se conocen como celos, infundados celos.

**-)-(-**

Por que lograste hacerlo, cuándo venciste la barrera que te separaba de ti mismo, en qué momento me perdí de vista tu cambio, quién causo una reflexión en tu instinto, Ren llegaste tarde y eso me duele, no sabes como, ni ya es tarde.

"Horokeu, Hao va a querer hablar contigo; no quiero pelear, quiero que antes hables conmigo y…"

"Y que sea de una forma normal, sin nada, algo normal"

"normal"

"Adelante"

"Aquella noche, tú, yo, se que fue mi culpa, y no era mi intención"

"No importa, ya paso Ren"

"No molestes, déjame terminar, tú estabas diferente.  
Las marcas aun no se borran, Hao las vio y piensa enjuiciarte por ello.  
Es mi culpa, lo se, pero no puedo hacer más, Hao no lo entiende"

"Así no eres tú, basta de defenderme, te agradezco pero se cuidarme sólo.  
Y si, es tu culpa, es tu culpa por no haberte defendido, ponerme en el lugar que bien me merecía, que merezco, lo demás déjamelo a mi"

La camisa a medio abotonar, dejando entre ver sus cortadas respiraciones, permitiéndome saborear su delicada textura, tan delicada que las pude apreciar, la presión que ejercí sobre su cuello y hombros aun no borraban su presencia.  
Siempre ha sido tan sugestivo, su actitud sensible arranca toda mi voluntad para cumplir ese pacto, su fuerza es mayor.

"Horo, algo de lo quieras hablar, después de todo, soy tu hermano"

Absolutamente provocativo.  
Mirada de amanecer furtivo enganchando su encanto en mis ojos.  
La dulzura emanante de sus labios, en cada arrastre silábico.  
El magnetismo que representa su presencia y todo lo que provoca.  
Y cómo seguir, soportar más, sabiendo que esta aquí.

Abalanzarme sobre él probando la veracidad en sus palabras, sus sinceros besos, aceptación eminente de mi guerra perdida.  
Aquella suavidad en su piel que hacia tiempo no percibía en el más mínimo roce, ahora la posibilidad de acariciar con gracia y encantamiento.  
Y de nuevo sus manos jugueteando con mi cabello, perdiéndome en una pasión voluptuosa, adelantando la posibilidad de lo infinito, anhelado.  
Sucumbiendo ante el poder que sobre mí siempre ha tenido, ceder.

**-)-(-**

Mi marido de regreso en casa, después de prolongada y temporal ausencia, regresó.  
Un absoluto silencio, total indiferencia embarga nuestro reencuentro, sólo la sonrisa sincera de nuestra hija obligándonos a ver como extraños.

"Padre, nos alegra que estés aquí, ¿cierto madre?"

"Si, En, gracias por venir"

"Eh venido a saludar, ver que estén bien,"

"¿No te quedas padre?"

"No puedo, sabes que la guerra es preponderante hija mía"

"Si padre, la seguridad, lo sé"

"¿Por qué no trajiste a Ren?"

"Esta siendo educado en lugar lejos de todo este bullicio de muerte y guerra, en casa de un buen amigo"

"Esta con él, ¿no es así?"

"Horokeu, si"

Una madre puede soportarlo todo, purgar todo tipo de condena, llevar a cuestas las más pesadas vigas y vivir en agonizantes pesadillas, por sus hijos, una madre puede con todo, incluso ser despreciada por su venerado y envenenado hijo.

"Iré a verlo"

"No, él no quiere verte, entiende"

"Padre, madre, por favor, la comida se enfría"

Después de ella, Umeko, mi matrimonio no dio siquiera indicios de reestructuración, nada fue igual, ni diferente, sólo no fue.  
Estar sentada frente a un extraño con titulo de esposo, no es precisamente lo que esperaba de mi vida, más empero fui bendecida con dos hijos de aquel que amé, ahora no puedo decir si quiera me importa, pero ellos, mis hijos, son mi todo.  
Tengo la oportunidad que ella jamás consiguió, que destruyo en sí misma la posibilidad, Umeko sólo fue una mujer, yo soy la esposa.

**-)-(-**

Maldito Hao, conseguirme hacerme dudar de mis determinaciones con sólo mostrarse sorprendido en alguna de mis aseveraciones.

Mostrar sorpresa al saber que hablaba de lo que tiene con ese Tao ahora mismo, como en días ha salido de aquella habitación apartada de las demás, de la cual se dice, él sólo lleva a sus favoritos a ella, decorada al completo agrado de Asakura, poseedora de una visión de los paisajes mejores paisajes matutinos, diurnos y nocturnos en el lugar.  
Lugar que jamás conocí, al cual no llegaré.  
Cínico, eso es Hao Asakura, un cínico, y yo ya tengo un trato con ese Tao, con Horokeu, hacerle sentir lo que él a mí.

**-)-(-**

Y ceder ante su fuerza.  
Completamente vencido, mi batalla es perdida.  
Tengo un pacto, él llego tarde.  
Y estoy en su cama, sin saber que paso a mi voluntad, a dónde se fue mi integridad, por que no veo una salida a ello, por que es inevitable alejarme y lastimarlo, no quiero y eso haré, sólo por que no lo vimos antes.  
Sólo por que tenía celos, actué irracional,  
sin pensar, no esperando una repuesta remota,  
no deseando el reencuentro hoy encontrado.

Qué pasa que cuando no se tiene nada más que perder se encuentra la infinidad de virtudes adjudicadas a algún bien invisible.  
Por qué motivo se vislumbra un cambio de camino al momento de cometer errores, viéndose la impaciente paciencia mofarse del desdichado vencido.  
Por quién se es capaz de envolver en amnesia aquello por lo cual se ha llevado la más desgastadora lucha, la guerra consigo mismo, por quién se es capaz de mentir para los adentros y dejar al mundo correr en su rumbo mientras se sigue el propio.  
Qué posee tanta fuerza que el futuro planeado no es nada irrefutable ni difícil resulta desprenderse de ello.

**-)-(-**

**Si te ha**** gustado házmelo saber.**

**X Asia**


	8. Niebla

"**Navidad, Horo es mi regalo de navidad"**

**Capítulo VIII: Niebla**

Shaman King y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**Advertencia:** Universo alterno, en el que las edades y roles han sido modificados un poco para adaptación de este fanfic.

Intento de Yaoi ó lo que es lo mismo, relación hombre x hombre.

**-)-(-**

"diálogo"

**-)-(-**

Poder, una virtud poco usual y siempre anhelada, entre plebeyos y reales, motivo por el cual gran infinidad de luchas sin sentido se ejecutan en todo ámbito conocido.

Poder, sin duda, un juego peligroso que se jacta el mundo de conocer y bien hacer, es por y para beneficio de los semejantes, de los amados, es para y por… una herramienta de designio divino, intención plasmada.

"Llámalo"

Desde el mismo mitológico inicio humano se ha caracterizado por poseer la cualidad de envolver en locura tal a sus portadores que olvidándose de su real objetivo se embaucan en una artesanía barata sin los insumos necesarios.

"Diste tu palabra, no me falles"

Tanta es la ceguera inducida que, a pesar de tener el aroma atrayente e inclusive las manos sobre el bien, se encierra en egoísmo creyendo su único bienestar ser el fin común. Se cuenta entre esas leyendas que aquellas personas de gran intelecto e influencia eran portadores de los males capitales.

"Llámalo"

Detrás de la representación de los festivales se vislumbraba a los actores en veces llorando por la sensación lastimera que les quedaba, algo tan vacío siendo capaz de entretener a los asistentes, y ellos llorando su pésimo camino cuando sus sueños vieron como promesa fiel del universo, qué inciertas son las peticiones qué el hombre jamás sabe que es lo que quiere.

"No te quejes Hao Asakura, no adjudiques falta de honor a los Tao por tu poca hombría al romper el convenio que teníamos"

Y los títeres del festival seguirán sonriendo para entallar la celebración en falsedad, una alegría inventada, que se disfruta.

**-)-(-**

Y quién se cree Hao Asakura, para ser capaz de acabar con la dignidad ajena, matar de un corte el árbol del jardín vecino, aquellos sueños esperanzados en ilusiones futuras o presentes sin materializar.

Al final de un largo balance moral, termina quedando deber absolutamente a sus mercaderes surtidores, pero qué le puede importar si les llena los bolsillos para callarles la boca, qué les puede importar a estos humildes seres desprovistos de el suficiente apoyo para subsistir que demandan de su humanidad para que les de vivir.

¿Y así es como el funcionamiento interno del mundo en crisis se sustenta?

"Ah"

El camino, una decisión de ruta, corta, larga, inconclusa, terminada, acto imprescindible.

Sí él se cree capaz de acabar con su palabra, debiera yo caer a su nivel o soportar y callar esperando mis privilegios aumentados de un día a otro.

**-)-(-**

"Ren no te lo dijo, acompáñame, por favor"

Conciente de las probabilidades, no objete nada a Asakura, Ren me lo había advertido, que él, Asakura me echaría fuera.

El dolor más intenso, si es que me molestase en algún momento la situación de salir expulsado, es que mi hermano tuvo que tomar la iniciativa de hablar, él…

"Pasa"

Con los ademanes característicos de un buen anfitrión, me invitó pasar,su despacho personal, podía sentir la guillotina cerca mi inerte cuello, lejos de inmutarme, me emociono la posibilidad de así poder decirle todo lo que jamás hubiera a Hao Asakura.

"Horokeu, no sé que esta pasando, pero confío en tus capacidades casi ocultas para encontrar una solución que deje plenos a todos."

Hizo una pausa prolongada, esperaba acaso que me quejaba o interviniera en sus abstractas conjeturas.

"El motivo de esta reunión Horokeu, es pedirte un favor, algo muy personal, sé bien que nuestra convivencia se ha visto un tanto perturba por mi descarriada forma de actuar, por lo cual me disculpo, necesito saber si puedo contar contigo"

Por qué el señor de la casa hundía los nudillos en un tono de reprimida desesperación.

Suplicante a mi persona por un poco de apoyo, aquel que lo tiene todo en las casas que rondan la misma oficina.

Un descontrol, esperaba un déspota Asakura tronándome los dedos para que me largara de su casa en instantes, me encuentro con alguien que usa 'por favor' además de implorar un favor personal.

"¿Horokeu?, qué me dices"

Insistente, podía en momentos así imponer mis condiciones, como vendiendo mis servicios, los cuales recibirían el pago estratosférico que en gana se me viniera.

"No confío en ti, Hao."

Mirada superior reducida a la humillación de un gato espantado por los cañonazos en su región.

"Comprendo, no te juzgo por eso.

Es sobre un amigo"

Y quién en sus sentidos absolutos diría que el maestro abriría su pergamino de vida a la hostilidad incuestionable frente a él.

"Despojado de sus bienes, acusado de fraude le fue arrebatado el compromiso matrimonial con una buena mujer, desterrado de sus tierras ahora funge como vago en los callejones minados de este país.

Necesita asilo"

"Hao, eso no me compete a mí…"

"Sí, te compete, por qué tú le ayudaras a adaptarse, vendrá aquí"

"Eres un idiota si haces una estupidez semejante, sabes qué pones en peligro, no sólo la reputación de tu familia si no la vida de todos los que habitan la casa"

Se vio a si mismo, desesperado, implorando piedad, suplicando comprensión.

Los errores cobran cara la factura de conciencia y paz en la vida.

Tan cara es en ocasiones, que no es soportable el peso para uno mismo.

La conciencia, el remordimiento.

"Es un riesgo que asumiré, tú sólo apóyame, sé que contigo todo eso no pasará"

Un descaro descrito en términos simples, teñido de sangre amoratada.

"Te importa tanto ese hombre"

"Su prometida… es la mía.  
Mi padre desconoce que no tengo interés en las mujeres.  
Acepte ir en busca de la muchacha, es muy cotejada.  
Al saber que Chocolove ya no es más su prometido, en poco tiempo la obligarían a casarse, cosa que no pasara conmigo.

Sólo mientras él lo consigue.

Ayúdame"

Dónde huye aturdido el orgullo consumido, qué pasa a las capacidades oníricas que traicioneras de su aliado corren de la mano con el apetito de un momento a otro.

Cuantas almas existen riendo a cada rato de saberse consumidas en un juego descontrolado o fallido en reglas preescritas.

"No juzgare a ese hombre por tí, pero no cuentes conmigo"

La confianza no se gana de un día a otro y es sin embargo tan efímera como irreparable.

Si fuere un vaso, se repone con algo parecido, algo parecido no es lo mismo, jamás es lo mismo, no regresa, no se compra.

"Gracias"

Todo el proceso primaveral, trae consigo un cambio radical pero paulatino de perspectiva, desde el árbol del jardín vecino que llena de nuevas verdes hojas tiernas, aquel estanque cuyos peces lucen más colores y dimensiones, luces doradas, magentas y las blancas mismas de la luna, todo en una perfecta armonía conspiradora de la sensibilidad bohemia.

Estación decadente, gastada empero actual, presente, adjudicando a su futura visita la posibilidad de una perpetua estatua, tal cual, desde la vista de un ave, el revoloteo de mariposa, brisa del lago, aquella niebla matutina, señal de un clima calido.

Inspiración.

**-)-(-**

Tanto el uno como el otro en silencio. Ella y él.

Quizás un manera peculiar de comunicarse. Tal vez la manera de decirse como acabarse, generando la estrategia y estimando la enemiga.

"Padre, madre"

"Jun, hija, debo regresar a las labores, vendré pronto"

Tras un beso despejado de pesadez, mi padre, acaricia el cabello recogido de mi madre.

Ella no alude, inclina su rostro sujetando sus incesantes pensamientos.

"Adiós, En", murmura al ver mi padre partir, tal vez, ahora si pueda haber un final feliz, un inicio en blanco, sin cargas de pasadas vidas corruptas chantajistas de los elementos.

"Jun, alista tus cosas, viajaras", concreto, exacto.

No termino su plato, no lo tocó, la hora de la comida fue un letargo de silencio, palabras hundidas en el infinito universo del pensamiento o el recóndito vacío del mismo.

"Sí, madre", no protestar, si bien, no resultan las decisiones ajenas de plena satisfacción, es decir, no compete a los anhelos propios, no funde con ello lo que debiera tener.

Un poco de atención, un hilo de coser, para terminar de completar los remiendos.

Errores, todo ser viviente los comete.

Ese divagar de mirada asustada, sostener unos labios llenos de humilde soberbia. Y aquel cerebro conspirador de su autoflagelación.

"¿Madre, vendrás conmigo?", un poco de hilo para terminar de coser.

"No por ahora, pronto estaré contigo", de otro color, de diferente textura, inconsecuente.

Terminar el zurcido.

Si no fuera por su forma de entregarlo, el más grande sastre sería inmensamente feliz, como promesa de ventas sin fin a su labor de costurero.

Sólo por eso, ese diseñador de prendas se sentiría ofendido, con qué objeto una persona capaz de regalarle la motivación le entrega la olla al final del arco iris completamente vacía.

¿Para dar por hecho que no existe tal fin?, borrar la espontaneidad en la sinceridad de un regalo mágico, perder la esperanza de aquello llamado fe e inclusive…

Teniendo todo y costándole nada, lo niega, lo aprisiona a su pecho escondiéndolo de su misma persona.

"Te esperare madre", sabes en sumo que el arco iris no tiene fin, una ilusión de la mente, un juego al que caes con gracia, esmero y cuanto agrado causa a pesar de ser repetitivo y conociendo el fatídico desenlace.

Fe.

**-)-(-**

Un abrazo, siempre es bienvenido, un cariñoso gesto, más aún no existe similitud por mínimamente extrema que esta sea con la sensación que produce el aprisionamiento de brazos ajenos.

Si fuera únicamente por sensaciones, los soldados se acostarían con los soldados de un bando enemigo, si fuera únicamente por emociones no se vería la diferencia entre lo bueno o malo, pero el veneno social no lo quiere vislumbrar de esa manera, esta encasillado, definido.

Amor, odio, celos, envidia, vida, muerte.

Si fuera únicamente por venganza, Hao Asakura, ultimadamente no valdría la pena verte retorcer de dolor, agonizar lentamente mientras suplicas ayuda a quien pase aplastándote como el infeliz desgraciado que eres.

Si fuera tan simple, inclusive, no tendría sentido hacerte pagar, por que no habría daños que reparar, pero no es así, no en este lugar, no conmigo.

Ese hombre Horokeu, es el mejor aliado pero es tan bien, el mayor peligro.  
Circunda la vida suya alrededor del bienestar fraternal para con su hermano.

Para odiar, para sentir, se necesita voluntad o una falta completa de esta, en la situación que resulte, se necesita motivación, voluntad, disposición.

Al cerrar el tintero y guardar el pergamino, qué sensación acompaña los descansos nocturnos si no en sí un mal sabor, el divisar la incauta estadística apoyando a la perdida absoluta de vida, energía y desperdicio en los límites indefinidos del tiempo.

Por ellos, por mí, no vale la pena seguir con algo que irrumpe en la opinión de un hombre inocente vendado en celos y puesto entre provocativas situaciones congestionadas de jarabe balsámico envenenado.

Aceptación.

**-)-(-**

Sabido es por doquier cuanta insensatez yace en torno a ocasiones manipuladas por voluntades humanas, más aún si entre ellas esta la posibilidad de cumplir con alevosía un ferviente deseo insatisfecho en la longevidad de los actos.

Irrumpir concientemente la vida de un ser ajeno a los intereses, sin conexión aparente pero con ascendencia de deuda honoraria, no puede parecer, en modo alguno, algo falto de capacidades mentales, menos aún en época provista de caos y muertes sin sutileza ejecutadas.

Así mismo podría describir la ambición del yo, cuanta grandeza tienen esos soldados al regresar a sus países luciendo una medalla por sobrevivir a la inhospitalidad del territorio conquistado, qué tienen ellos de civilizados que nosotros los conquistados, no por sumisos, si no por la ventajosa afrenta que los ajenos implementaron.

Siendo tal, una madre no debiera ser juzgada por defender el crecer sano de sus hijos, asimilando a una guerra el matrimonio, no importa como, conquistar es el objetivo.

En cambio a mí, no me vendrán mis hijos con medallas y flores, si no…

El temor que me invade al saber que mis miedos son infundados hechos que no pude controlar con ningún…

Y sin embargo, las noches son voces que allanan el insomnio aquejante de mis desvelos.

Umeko en vida, en muerte, no deja de ser Umeko, opresora y verdugo en las pesadillas mías, por cualquier huida que pudiera emprender yo, sería capaz de cambiar el pasado.

Fuerza.

**-)-(-**

Estación sumamente descrita por los autores característicos del romanticismo actual, pensadores filosóficos agregados a la lista especial del maestro Asakura.

Primavera, consume con sus rosas enfiladas y campos repletos de aromas incitadores a la sencillez de amar todo cuanto sea, exista.

Nada más superior que un cielo azul poblado de nubes blancas con hilos de oro bordadas, nada más superior que ese fondo ó es acaso las formas que toman los algodones, quizá pudiera resultar que lo verdaderamente hermoso son los hilos o la curia con la que finamente fueron diseñados y trazados.

No existe comparación con un cielo, ni definición de superior belleza si no es lo absoluto del elemento, bueno, malo, bello.

Tanta sensibilidad canaliza la estación que el corazón del señor filosofo alemán se llena de amor, Asakura dando asilo a un extranjero por el que puede llegar a perder la vida, la reputación y en un caso factible ganar el odio de muchas familias.

"Chocolove, bienvenido"

"Hao, te fuiste tan prontamente de Alemania"

"Sí, tenía asuntos pendientes"

"Anna, ella tiene un nuevo compromiso, no busco por ende una recuperación de lo que me fue arrebatado puesto que esa razón no es más para mí"

"Él es Horokeu, te enseñara todo lo hay que saber y bienvenido"

Tan extremo mi despiste es que no percatándome de la presencia de aquel joven, me sonrió sentado en la silla cercana.

Los rasgos un tanto gélidos de su nívea piel recordaron entonces algo parecido a la idea de vida que días antes reencontré en aquel hombre de sonrisa amplia y obsesión por la mesa al fondo de la ventana, esa por donde los ventarrones silenciosos de invierno anunciaban su visita en un grito ahogado de prolongada rapidez.

"Horokeu, Horokeu"

Efímero momento de remembranza entonces empezó a boicotear mi estabilidad poco usual.

"Sí, Horokeu Us…usted sabe, el señor Asakura designo yo le muestre la casa, dígame cuando este listo"

Fría mirada, tan helada como el último tarro de cerveza en la cantina donde conocí a ese hombre, tanto parecido falto.

"Vamos Horokeu", lo supe.

Divagar, buscar, analizar, reconsiderar una y otra vez la posible falla en el momento, hacer cuenta una vez más de la posible confusión a la que estaba sometiendo a este hombre.

Largo rato pasó, él diciéndome que era esto y aquello, habitación por única con sus detalles, casi acabados arquitectónicos.

"Tu apellido es…", espete.

"Tao", seco soltó.

"Tao", me repetí saboreando el dulce placer de la recompensa.

Un plan, ahora era cuando la primavera tenia un sentido más allá de una estación descrita de inspiración filosófica y romántica, en momentos como estos las nubes con todo su cielo infinito no eran la belleza superior si mi felicidad lo era más, completa, firme, eterna, disparatada, obsoleta.

Termino el recorrido, el día llegaba a su fin, un solsticio de ciclo, el fin y el inicio unidos en ínfimos segundos inmortalizados en aquel morir mundano, un sol familiarizado con los poemas de los amantes anhelantes de prados lunares, ansían acabar al enemigo de calor que los rebaso, por ello no es perdonable, más empero lo admiran, por que con tanto fuego no se quema vivo ni desespera por no poder compartirlo, es pleno.

Un plan bien fundado, tiene motivos para llevarse acabo.

Alegría.

**-)-(-**

En el recóndito mar de los sueños, hay te encontré, conocí, amé.

Entre la inmensidad de los parpados cansados, aquellas noches de nocturna agonía, esos momentos de honestidad ficticia, instantes cautivadores a todo bienaventurado espectador de tus honestos fastidios autónomos, muestra incesante de la tortura perpetua que el poder propio genera en tu vivir diario.

Supe entonces, descubrí, permitiste me ver lo escondido en tu esencia sensible, la calidad vital que envuelve tu material cuerpo, vulnerable con cautela fuiste, sutil, modesto, victima fingida de tu propio invitador juego seductor encarrilado a la fraternidad.

Fuera por algo más, fuera por menos, una diferencia circunstancial radicaría mi objetividad subjetiva hacia la tendencia de tus mentiras, de la soledad que embargándote el corazón, niegas a cuestas llevándola.

Solamente cambia algo en el proceso, da un poco más o quítale un poco, así cambia, innova, revoluciona y seguramente no lo tendrás más, ese aplastante dolor que no mitigas.

Tendería a repudiarte, osaría en despreciarte, esa falsa sonrisa dibujada en la oscuridad de tus ojos me conmueve repulsivamente, casi enferma.

¿Te das cuenta que no tengo intenciones de proseguir algo no iniciado?

"Horo-Horo, Hao quiere hablar contigo…", aire, un poco de aire.

"Lo sé", no das tiempo a mi recuperación, atacas.

"Ya he hablado con el maestro Asakura", con firmeza tal que, qué se supone que te diga, cómo esperas que responda a una más de tus sonrisas fingidas, tan bien hechas que, maldición, no queda más que responderla, maldición.

Detesto de tí ese vago… extraño, completamente extraño y confuso e indefinido, que sólo a ti se te ocurre implementar en las aseveraciones o cuestiones mismas.

"Pero lo que me dijo, es que…", déjame sufrir, que si no eres capaz de hacerlo por sentirte inepto para poder soportarlo, lo haré por tí.

Pero déjalo de una vez, termina definiendo hacia donde el rumbo tomaras, concreta.

"Debo guardarle el secreto y rectificarle si…", cómo no odiar a un hombre tan monumentalmente soportable.

"No quiero saber", sus ataques son certeros pese ser pocos.

"Es que necesito de su ayuda para resolver esa cuestión joven Ren", un juego.

"No"

Siempre es lo mismo, no pregunta, no ordena, no suplica, avisa.

**-)-(-**

Ilusión.

Los dioses benevolentes con el remedo de blasfemo esmerado, favores excelsos tienen, en puntos inciertos repletos de esperanzas infundadas, la luz emanada por aquellos inspiradores de la vida es vista desde el punto más bajo del barrio perdido entre cantinas y soldados caídos.

Incierta alegría causa la fe que los poderosos dioses siembran en un corazón lleno de ilusión, con fuerza tal que germina inspirándose en la aceptación del destino que le fue concedido escribir por su camino a los paseantes cerca de sus límites.

Lleno de temor, mi alma contrista toma aquel señuelo de trampa, embargando también confuso el corazón mío, apresurado en terminar la ultima gota en la botella.

"Mañana al atardecer", sentir la vida inocua pasar velozmente en las fracciones momentáneas de recuerdos desgastados por el bien conservado, insignificante momento petulante ante los letargos del sufrimiento.

"¿Estas seguro?", miro concentrado, examinando mi capacidad dependiente de la cantidad de botellas sobre la mesa junto a la venta de la ahora anunciante primavera más excelsa que mi alma viera después de conocer a mi amada Umeko, igual, similar, brisa del lago…

"Sí", sonrió, comprendo bien cuan gran es el residuo en la división de los bienes entre los males.

"Los dioses bendigan tu camino", una última copa, una más para cerrar este infinito suicidio, la última gota en la botella contenida, el final del cristal entre el tacto, eliminar certeramente un vicio sometido a influencias personales de obsesiones pavorosas.

"No falte"

Ilusión, un por qué, quién.

Mañana.

**-)-(-**

Apoyando su invitación en la supuesta cuestión de Asakura, sin inhibiciones, enfoca sus dudas en recorrerme el rostro, sumergiéndome en uno más de sus momentos interminables, de esos en los que yo agotado termino cuando él no empieza.

Una tarde, hilos de sol, acercándose el final de la aguja, pereciendo lenta y dolosamente un invierno, teñido el cielo de nubles blancas en tonos ocultos, gotas de lluvia no bien unificadas, dispersión de humedad fuera de casa.

Sin experimentación no existe objetividad para convertirlo en ley.  
En eso se basa, siendo sus prolongadas visitas a la habitación del compañero ingles, aquel cuyo apellido por los corredores es oído como el hombre perdido, por Hao llevado al abismo, su mismo propio hermano parece desubicado por el comportamiento de Asakura.

"No te corrió", salir de sus locos besos obsesivos.  
Olvidarme ya de su fingida sonrisa, dejar pasar la oportunidad de condenarme más, empezar a concentrar la energía en resolver mi temor de enfrentarlo…

Erradicar el pavor; si él fuera favorito de mi padre, mi padre y todo el odio.

"Me asigno una tarea especial", divertirse, mirar la ventana, ponerse el pijama.

"Ja, le rogaste", tiene que hacerlo aquí, frente mí.

"Ren, no me molesta irme a la calle", presumiendo la poca capacidad para abotonarse.

"…no tienes idea como es estar fuera, entre fuego, no les importaría matarte aun si son los rebeldes que se resisten a ser vencidos", qué demonios quiere que yo me encargue de esos botones.

"Ren, nada de esto es mío", malditos botones, pero más maldigo al infeliz que sabe perfectamente lo que hace.

"Horo-Horo, no hay remedio, todo se te tiene que repetir dos veces, idiota", declinar a favor de la espesura, esa envolvente noche recién nacida, ángeles en la tierra platicando con la lluvia, conociendo sus gustos, esperando la vida.

"Hmpf, la niebla", sonríe.

"La niebla, sí", sonrió.

Acaso parezco capaz de ser engañado por este imbecil hermano mío, imagina él que desconozco sus andanzas con ese ingles que en terrible concepto tiene mi pobre nombre, supone él que yo no sé su jugarreta sucia respecto a la venganza que traman, ellos quieren pensar que Hao y yo somos igualmente despistados.

"¿Te gusta?", pregunta, qué sigue.

"Hao", el inicio de un problema o un factor más en una desorbitante cuenta de los acumulados por el tiempo.

No más.

Los botones son una parte de su oscuro plan previamente maquinado.

Acerca con enfado su cuerpo, presiento una buscada disputa, fuera de ello, un beso, suave, amoroso, intensificado, maratones longevos de carisias y juegos.

Momentos esparcidos a lo largo del tiempo, años, meses y días contribuyentes a llenar las ansias locas por conocer su anatomía.

Facilito la labor desobligada de los botones, suave piel, firme Abdomen.  
Contemplación en la necesidad apresurada invasora en mí por comenzar a terminar el tiempo, poca ayuda proporciona el clima templado llegado con las nubes forasteras dialogando con las hierbas de tierra.

Presuroso entendedor, ayudó deslizado los brazos, trabajando sus manos en la camisa antes puesta, despejando el cuello circunda sus labios en mi pecho.

Corazón acelerado escucha su iodo pese la pena recién detectada, dibujada en lo sanguíneo de mis mejillas.

Dejar ser, prolonga suspiros ubicando candentes labios sobre el punto exacto, cada espacio descubierto se muestra agradecido, cayendo rendido, aroma reflexivo dispara su cabello, seda en tono azul, frescor y calor, temperatura en la habitación.

Constante, manos delicadamente trazando su bandera en mi espalda, demostrando a tientas la razón para ser el conquistador en mi mundo, motivo de sobra es su dulce tacto para darse a saber como bienhechor de mis deseos.

Intensidad acercándose a la ausencia, notó la monotonía del éxtasis alcanzado, paz que en si misma no tiene sentido, oración impronunciable, indefinible, obsoletamente confuso.

Emprende cariños lentos, poros expectantes ante el delicado llamado de sus manos.  
Aprendería, probar sus labios, reiniciar la partida, frente, nariz, mejillas, cuello, todo lo posible a ser etiquetado, descubrir lo abstracto, grabar su nombre en la mente y el mío en la suya, un convenio absurdo, conjunto de firmas invisibles al final del pergamino, sellado con la lectura de advertencias, amonestaciones posibles, firmar, aceptar, resignación feliz de un sí.

Presión, anhelada, fuerte cuerpo, delicado toque, inspiradora emoción, paz de ambiente, ilusión fantasiosa, historia descartada, inicio, lectura.

Estorbo de prendas no es necesario, sobrantes se alejan de ambos, quedando aún más exaltado el palpitar ya en sumo desesperado casi jadeante del bombeo excesivo en el trabajoso seguir del músculo a cargo.

Lugar desprovisto de esencia pareciendo invitar la lluvia blanca quedarse a vivir con él, niebla, espesa blandura auspicia la continuación.

Preparando el camino se encarga de envolver la contradicción climática en una misma, nubes, tierra y piedra, la geografía.

Su anatomía, seduce la mía hasta conseguir invitación a concatenación, momentos previos hacen escapar una que otra lagrima preparativa, un leve grito advierte de mí parte la disposición a estar listo prontamente.

Aumentar la tensión en mí inexperto momento parece no pretender, con paciencia trata esta primera experiencia mía.  
De a cuerdo ambos, corazón que salta en el pecho, color desbordante en los rostros, a los ojos la mirada, pregunta muda, paciencia que presume, casi temeroso emprendedor de su objetivo, tímido, ocurre uno más de sus besos, destensar la situación.

Rompe la nula distancia abrumadora de un momento, en otro más, ser uno mismo.  
Escalar dolor, placer, plenitud, en un ritmo creciente, más y más intenso.  
Sonidos reacios al idioma presencian nuestras formas, testigos fieles al suceso en rítmico presente acto.

Escape en voz de alegría, pasión desmedida concluida en hierro delineada en hilo blanco, niebla seductora.

Clímax, máxima escala en peldaños conclusos, cierre, apertura, inicial aventura con futuro previsto, arriesgar los sueños esparcirlos en el torrente de agua.

Vale el sacrificado tirar a la nada el todo seguro, desconocido e incierto, pregunta al viento, respuesta, niebla escondida de verdades y mentiras.  
Trabajo extenuante para deshilar un tejido hecho, así es la respuesta oculta entre la niebla, pese al acto concluido, no se sabe por que vino.

Reclina su rostro en mi hombro, "Te amo", murmura al oído.

"También", qué reacción debe pulirse ante un tan siniestro ataque, invasión que gusta inclusive al escéptico y más aún al cautivo.

Una noche de sueño, después del suceso, momento de paz, tranquilidad a su noctámbulo sufrir. Hoy no, sin pesadillas…

**-)-(-**

"Un viaje", acoto sonriente Yoh.

"Iras conmigo", articule más afirmativo que dudoso de la respuesta.

"No puedo, si hago eso te será más difícil olvidarlo", contagiosa es su sonrisa cuando la llena de dulce sabiduría encubierta por la inocencia sincera de su honesto afirmar.

"Sí, mañana", un abrazo, verdaderamente calidez.

La sensación que se busca en un hermano, fraterno apoyo desinteresado, no pedido, no buscado, no incitado, espontáneo reaccionar ajeno que llena de lagrimas sonrientes el rostro al saberse no olvidado del todo en los planes que conllevan el subsistir del ser.

Por un poco de cariño, por la falsa idea ilusoria de amor, por ello y por más deseos banales de típica adolescencia, por ello se siente el perder de una hoja lo mismo que un padre.

Mañana.

**)-(-**

**P.D.** Eso fue intento de yaoi.  
En un tiempo regreso, gracias.

Si te ha gustado házmelo saber.

**X Asia**


	9. Mañana

"**Navidad, Horo es mi regalo de navidad"**

**Capítulo IX: Mañana**

Shaman King y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**Advertencia:** Universo alterno, en el que las edades y roles han sido modificados un poco para adaptación de este fanfic.

Intento de Yaoi ó lo que es lo mismo, relación hombre x hombre.

**-)-(-**

"diálogo"

**-)-(-**

Cuando una noche se viera todo aquello de lo que una luna es testigo, con seguridad se describirán más de las imaginables fantasías creadas por el ser humano, será también el día del sueño eterno en perfecta armonía con el musical silencio para aquel que consiga semejante osadía.

Nubes blancas compañeras del manto turbio tejido en piedras sin fin de brillo, luceros que mismo afrentan los pesares que las compañías. Escribir en el manto del cielo, si un momento se lo lleva el viento, al tintero, como el pensamiento. Llega a toparse con el pincel entintado del caer en el horizonte el sol agotado, resbalando sus letras por doquier de ese pergamino aperlado.

Mañana, hoy…

"Horokeu, un buen día¿no le parece?", atrancar a muelle el unificado plan tallado.

"Chocolove, tiene usted razón", en acción de retirada, extiendo un saludo de mano.

"Perdone mi atrevimiento, podrá usted mostrarme los jardines", desesperado sonido de palabras no bien formadas¿cómo suponer llevarlo acabo sin decir nada?

"Esta tarde", más es empero tranquilizante oír su murmullo lleno de risa inaudible, él mismo trazó su destino aceptando de anticipo el suceso tramado.

"Lo veré esta tarde, Horokeu, tenga buen día"

**-)-(-**

Mirar, observar, ver, canaliza a los huesos lo indescriptible de un sentimiento, cómo aquellos calambres de diversas intensidades llegan a ser palabras expuestas.

Cómo saber qué es qué cuando se presencia la confusión, la suma de sentimientos y comprender que tuyos son también, propios, sin serlo.

"Dónde se supone que valla si el único lugar conocido es tu casa", rozando en el llanto amargo y dulce del recuerdo no deseado.

Sin palabras de respuesta, entonces es cuando la risa no alcanza a resolver un ánimo decaído, también resulta impune el silencio elegido.

Siendo Lyserg, después de conocido, amigo; no saber que decir, mirarlo confundido, decidido, expectante de mis labios sin sonido.

"Yoh, no tengo donde ir, no tengo salida", suspirar en sus palabras.

"Encontraremos el lugar que buscas, hoy", respira aliviado, cuanta fe se puede llegar a tener en un extraño amigo que la vida misma pierde el sentido en su perspectiva.

**-)-(-**

Ver al maestro a cargo darse momentos de ausencia, siendo él uno de los más perfeccionistas en el arte de la enseñanza filosófica, me dice que es humano como todos lo que el salón llenan, con virtudes y defectos, limpio e impuro.

"Termino la clase", alcanza a decir, simplemente, saliendo del lugar sin envolver siquiera el escrito. Asakura Hao con problemas serios.

"Ren¿qué le hiciste para ponerlo así?", pregunta el inepto de Horokeu, indiscreto en su palabra hasta casi llegar al colmo de la descarada carcajada.

"Horo-Horo, calla", mirarlo a la cara es tan difícil como tratar de soportar sus intentos fallidos para comprender el tintero como contenedor de tinta.

Por qué llenar de calor las mejillas y desviar la mirada. Para qué inclinar la atención a otro punto cualquiera qué no sea él.

"Ren, tenemos tiempo libre", insinuó cínicamente, sin importarle el camino constipado de estudiantes, seguidores fervientes de Hao, sin tomar en cuenta siquiera qué…

Únicamente divulgo aquello que debió callar.

"Horo-Horo¿por qué eres tan…?", sin paciencia.

Contener, mientras él se limita a ofrecer una sonrisa a todo aquel que nos mira, tan de cerca encontrarnos, invadiendo el espacio personal mutuo incómodo y emocionado, la situación presente, valor unido al miedo, fusión de felicidad y pena.

"No voy a esperar a Hao, iré por ahí", sí bien un irónico comentario espete en ese momento, olvide por completo la sensibilidad de mi hermano, ese enajenamiento suyo por poseer el desastroso desenlace en las noches, los aberrantes demonios internos vislumbrando la luz en sus pesadillas.

Más no le seguiré, vergüenza, miedo, dolor, culpa, no le seguiré.

**-)-(-**

"Horokeu, no has asistido a la clase de Hao", un plan de batalla tan bien definido no asegura el éxito definitivo si falta aprobación del vencido.

"Chocolove, usted tiene interés por conocer los jardines.  
¿Le gustaría visitarlos en este momento?", mejor es transformas una decepción en un antecedente de éxito que seguir el trayecto de la obstinación.

"Claro, sólo permítame arreglar unos pendientes, en unos momentos estaré con usted", más empero cuan complicada puede ser una afirmación mal expresada que complica la secuencia elegida.

"La clase de Hao es la única importante, lo espero aquí Chocolove", tristeza, quien augura un mal momento próximo a sus días, así mostró Horokeu la apariencia de los hombros en un ademán de confusa resignación obligada.

Escapar de la batalla, regresar al cuartel general con intención de reformar el plan fallido, optar por diversas estrategias en la interminable lista conformada de expectativas y esperanzas inventadas.

**-)-(-**

"Yoh, parecieras no tener un mínimo de respeto para con mi persona", en toda conspiración existe una mente de imaginación inigualable.  
Así mismo también debe estar aquel ser cuya forma mental necesite de instrucciones precisas y objetivamente detalladas en un margen preestablecido por el trabajo en equipo.

"Hao¿qué haces aquí?, debes dar una clase, tú mismo pediste la tarde completa a los demás profesores para poder explayarte en los argumentos de un buen debate demostrativo", cómo es un argumento valido si nadie lo escucha, aun si fuere bien recibido por infinidad incalculable de percepciones no tendría sentido si no llega al oído elegido.

"Hoy te robaste a mí alumno.  
Lyserg, acaso no alcanzas a ver la magnitud de tu desfachatez, quién concibe la posibilidad de inasistir a una conferencia únicamente por motivos que no tienen un fundamento justificable.  
Explíquense ahora", menos momentos de lucidez en una confusa declaración, siendo ejercido el autocontrol de manera impropia frente la invasión infalible del enojo.

"Hao, no tienes ningún derecho a expresarte así", arremeter un polluelo que recién descubre las alas contra la madre que le incita a volar, parece mi hermano conocer algo que yo no, lo cual pretende ser un argumento contra mi lógica y segura razón.

"Estoy a cargo de todos ustedes, me encargo de verificar que se cumplan las funciones de cada persona dentro de esta casa. Y como profesor de Lyserg tengo motivos para preguntar las razones de su inasistencia o ejercer una reformación para con su persona.

Espero comprendan la magnitud de su actitud", silencio propuesto en la solemne truncada carrera cuya meta es sin duda el desconocido momento de la revelación.

"Hao, soy capaz de faltar a una clase.  
La validez de mis motivos serán tratados por mi asesor", Lyserg había ya dejado entre ver la capacidad de su sentir en un momento de celos rematando con la expresión concisa de aquel portador en el misterioso mundo de la indecisión.

"Mañana a primera hora quiero una justificación creíble en mi despacho, tanto de Lyserg como sobre ti, Yoh"

**-)-(-**

"Surgió un inconveniente en los planes ideados, más sin embargo es sólo cuestión de tiempo, en este momento, venga conmigo", en las remotas cantinas de los barrios minados conocí al joven frente mío, no siquiera imagine la posibilidad mínima en que él ayudara mi moribunda vida a encontrar el camino que tanto le ha sido negado, en un momento breve y falto de planeación estructurada.

"Chocolove, se lo agradezco", emprender lo conocido como riesgo en una aventura a escasos minutos del camino, hallar ese deseo anhelado, conspirando interiormente contra la propia existente idea de un fracaso indeseado, y seguir caminando, esperanzado ante la posibilidad de un tal vez casi seguro, que en ese momento preciso un soplar de viento tienda al favor de tu presencia y cumpla tu sueño infundado.

"Llegamos señor, espere aquí, pronto regresaré con él", cuán o cuán grande es el sentimiento en un momento sin igual, donde el tiempo parece ser lo más lento sintiendo la rapidez de una emoción transformarse en escandalosos latidos.

De un momento a otro, en un segundo, atención fija a un punto muerto, decir sí esperando tal vez, temiendo un inconcebible más posible no.

**-)-(-**

"Hao¿qué es lo que hiciste?", vislumbrar la demacrada fachada en Asakura no es de habitual costumbre para nadie que le conozca, más sabido es que después del inglés no sostuvo más relaciones ilícitas con algún otro joven de la casa.

"Ren, por qué no estas en el salón, debes regresar, pronto estaré con ustedes", como sí lo que tanto temiera fuera una cruel realidad de mirada burlesca en un tono de comedía dramática, Asakura mentía.

"Mentira, no iras"

"Iré"

"Es por Lyserg", la estupidez embarga la mente humana en veces contadas con tan alevosía que el más aparentemente inmune debe temer ante tan agravante situación.

"Sí, es Lyserg, ahora regresa al salón", más aún la combinación de doble filo es conformada por más de una sensación, habitualmente se construye bajo el nombre de amor, celos, ira, inseguridad, miedo.  
Tal conjunción guarda una reputación que el mismo Asakura padece el sabor de sus efectos, lo que parece en sí al abandono completo de la integridad, felicidad, seguridad, autonomía.

"No iras", expresión.

**-)-(-**

"Horokeu, gracias por su paciencia", si no fuera por la aparente decepción obstinada dejada de lado, se evitarían diversidad de conflictos y pesares.

"¿Esta usted listo?", querer convertir el carbón en diamante sin el tiempo preponderante o la influencia externa del interior en la piedra.

"Claro, vamos", dudar por instantes de lo que se emprende en el olvido de algo cuya apariencia no sólo es importante y constante si no más bien imprescindible, Ren.  
Él, comportándose de manera ajena a la lluvia, fingiendo de nueva cuenta que esta no le moja.

Mostrar y divagar en la descripción de los detalles, mezclado lo real con lo imaginario inhibidor del pensamiento indiscreto que escapa en los gestos de los adentros traduciéndose en una ausencia de palabras o el exceso desmedido de los modos.

"La torre del final¿es posible acercarse?", pregunta el joven Chocolove con curiosidad tal que aún cuando Hao describió la infestación de peligro externo por aquel lugar alejado, no parece de primordial importancia la advertencia remembrada.

"Adelante", cómo es que un golpe de viento rompe los esquemas del pensamiento embaucado en una deuda de comportamiento fuera de propio, básico, fundamental, para hacerlo pasar a un momento de ausencia sentida con toques de helados recuerdos o intenciones conocidas.

"Horokeu, usted debe saber algo, en esta torre le espera alguien que sin duda es de suma importancia en su vida, no puedo decir más, pase por favor", decía mi madre el resultado de una intuición no debe cuestionare pues son los oídos sordos los únicos capaces de hablar sobre aquellas experiencias celestiales.

"No entiendo a que se refiere, si me disculpa debo regresar y le recomiendo hacer lo mismo", contradecir y representar, dejar de sentir la emoción latente de un invisible segundo austero en tiempo de batallón vencido por el número de manifestaciones a través de advertencias recibidas.

"Tenga por seguro que él no pretende hacerle daño, todo lo opuesto, es sin duda algo que le alegrara, no dude", implícita manipulación de expectativas mediante mirada contenida de lagrimas cautiva, qué arrebato de incertidumbre.

Ir.

**-)-(-**

"Yoh, hoy es el día de marcharme, no existe un mañana en esta casa para mí", decisión demente del sentir herido, manchado orgullo y consumido motivo, ausente de lucidez, brillando la estupidez de un verdadero motivo.

"Lyserg, si es lo que quieres, esta bien", un tono de aceptación en la mirada de mi amigo, aquella sonrisa epidémica que posee este individuo colapsa hasta el último sentido torpe de incesante miedo al olvido.

"Preparare lo que he de llevar"

"Sí"

"Gracias Yoh"

Qué es la amistad cuando un desacuerdo por ambas partes no termina en hacer la guerra, que en otras relaciones es lo primero en hacer acto de presencia, cómo es el seguimiento de las reglas monótonas sin ruptura de manera tal que permiten la elasticidad en opinión diversa para un acuerdo mutuo de beneficio único.

**-)-(-**

"Horo, hijo", coyuntura rasgada, decadente membresía al cuerpo unida empero ausente labor la que ejercía. Cómo pretender un esperado encuentro a sabiendas del veneno que aquel hombre introdujo dentro del corazón desgastado por el tiempo más la evidencia implantada de un mal, pésimo momento, cómo es impensable el saber ajeno.

"¿Disculpe?, lo conozco", gélido, torrente vacío, ruptura abrupta a los hilos conductores del remiendo mal practicado.

"Soy… soy tu padre.  
Hijo, regresemos a casa", fe, así es cómo se mueven las montañas, en susodicho caso, los volcanes expectantes de una diferencial en las placas cercanas encontrarían una mención dentro de esta ley universal.

"Soy Tao, hijo de Tao, a usted no lo conozco, con su permiso", apariencia, excepción presente, ecuación incalculable, olvido rastrero irónicamente justo.

"Qué te ha dicho, qué ha puesto en tu corazón para negar tus raíces, Horo qué significa ser un Tao si no renunciar a lo tuyo propio", brusquedad o desesperación, todo permanece dentro de los límites de la credibilidad si el fin mismo es la verdad sincera a quién desea conocerla sin tabúes idealistas.

"Tú me abandonaste, te largaste a quién sabe dónde después de morir mi madre, me dejaste, te olvidaste por completo de tu hijo. ¿Era acaso una carga para tus metas¿representaba un estorbo a los objetivos que en tu mente se escribían?, decir ¿por qué? ya es demasiado tarde, no te parece.

Padre es aquel que esta en los momentos indispensables, enredado en las estupideces de los hijos y de los logros mismos, dime tú¿en alguno de ellos has estado¿en cuantos¿en cuáles?, qué tienes el valor de presentarte así sin más y decir, reclamar que yo renuncio a lo mío cuando tú me dejaste votado.

¿Eso es ser padre?", venganza, remordimiento, inestabilidad, ambición de razón, sentimientos y emoción, todo unido, qué felicidad verte, que nostalgia enfrente tenerte, saberte bienaventurado y conocer el desprecio que llevas demostrado en tus palabras sin más intención que explorar tus miedos sobrecargados.

"En te dijo eso, pero no es verdad, déjame demostrarlo, permíteme una oportunidad", clemencia, suplica despectiva ante los sentimientos sumisos de la ira contenida por la infinidad de días en años convertida.  
Tan simple como el brote de un botón en las flores de primavera, cuestión de sentido común, un toque de intuición golpeada contra el pecho expectante y la mirada denunciante encontrada con los ojos esperanzados de un momento olvidado.

Cómo se convierte un momento pasado en una batalla presente, siendo esto el fin de un fuerte por días custodiado, que plan tan bien ideado puede prosperar si no hay ningún enemigo al lado, ser uno mismo el derrotado conquistado al tiempo del aventurado soldado.

"No hay nada que puedas decir para reivindicar algo que dices no ocurrió", férrea insistencia encarrilada al toque violento, qué sentido tiene sí los oídos elegidos no son capaces de distinguir los sonidos, aún cuando lograre un merito con diversidad de pensamientos, no sería un éxito ni un fracaso si no un momento vacío, en blanco.

Lo que será, sea.

Dejarlo.  
Marchar.

**-)-(-**

Atrevimiento indiscreto, complemento del arraigado desconsuelo desesperado por un logro monstruoso, tramado, artimaña encajada en las sienes de un loco descarriado.

Quién se cree mi padre, osar arremeter para conmigo después de años pasados, llegar a irrumpir de abrupto la estabilidad conseguida y contrastar sus palabras faltas de veracidad con las de una persona cuyo valor representa más honor del que él mismo ha demostrado este día.

El señor En, no huyo, mi padre, por otra parte, no sólo se fue, sino que hasta ahora volvió, años de distancia separan su cariño del mío.

Y Ren, por qué tendría que alejarme ahora que la seguridad tengo de estar bien con él, justo cuando empieza a existir una comunicación más profunda, sincera, absoluta.

Dudar.

Al verlo entrar por la puerta, la sesión de Asakura debió terminar.

"Horo-Horo, no regresaste a la charla, Hao llevaba un pésimo humor, con seguridad te citara en su despacho, prepárate hermano", asalto de indecisión anclado a las premuras declaraciones del padre fijativo dejaron su huella en los fantasmas tormentosos perturbadores de mi alma.

"No soy tu hermano", avecinándose el artilugio de la discursiva ante este hombre por mi parte, franco allanamiento del incauto precursor en la morada del exilio y repudio, su corporal presencia eminente con el mínimo de prudencia ante la habitación de los estudiantes, insospechable.

"Horokeu Usui, quién te crees para sentirte con la facultad de juzgar a un buen hombre que ha dedicado su vida entera en encontrar al hijo que le fue arrebatado tiempo atrás.  
Qué te hace imaginar poseer un juicio justo, objetivo y neutro ante ese ser que te dio la vida, que razón evidentemente obvia tuvo para cometer un momento de estupidez que a su vez fue aprovechado por el más acérrimo de sus adversarios, quién eres tú.

Una oportunidad la merece cualquiera, más aún, aquel que por ti emprende la hazaña de todos los días.

Ve y retráctate de tu idiota comportamiento", no sólo tuvo el descaro de irrumpir en la tranquilidad de la habitación, también la desfachatez desvergonzada en hablar de más, espetar lo que su sencillo encuentro pudo darle a entender, y decir que la objetividad es un lujo del que goza a su vez que de ello falto.

Divulgar lo íntimo de mi secreto ante el hombre que he tenido por largo tiempo como hermano.

"Sí, tiene razón, es hora de ir, regresar a casa, dejar de lado este infortunado incidente", conjeturas presurosas, frustración evidente, él a mi lado casi inerte, enganchado en la sorpresa del saber nada, escuchar todo y comprender por completo en el momento, el secreto, la huida, el fresco momento de temor contenido.

"Ren, regresemos a casa", completamente expectante, desorbitada mirada, confusa ante la sensación abrupta de ganancia en alma concebida, qué siento más concatenación de él conmigo que con mi propia raza, sea por desprecio del color ajeno que mío propio es al ser del progenitor genuino, él, Ren, sólo comprende en silencio, la desesperación embarga el momento de la autentica veracidad. Qué dirá.

"Disculpe joven, mi hermano y yo tenemos que partir ahora, permiso", quitando a Chocolove de paso, limitándose a arrastrar los pasos en presurosa partida, subyugando ante osadía la cobardía que imperante muestra su cara al cruzar la mirada fúnebre de Chocolove con un deje de indiscreta inclemencia teñida de ira, inconfundible.

Más no iremos solos.

**-)-(-**

Irrefutable es la perdida del autocontrol, descubres el instante merodearte, contenido en un suspiro de alivio o condenándote al exilio por lo que sientes desconocido, viviendo con aquel sentimiento incesante que no deja puertas cerradas, aún la razón de nublada cerradura genera un espacio para recibir con alegría al denominado amor.

Denotar la estupidez cometida, narrar con ahínco la irrelevante demostración de importancia eminente, sobra alucinar, no le importo en mínimo mi interés por su ausencia, tomó la facilidad de faltar por simple suceso de venganza, tal vez rebeldía a la figura de autoridad, en el fondo, claro es qué ansia fuertemente evitar mi ofensora presencia.

Fuera alguien diferente, no mostraría la debilidad de los temores que conlleva la sutileza de este confuso pensar, sentir, razonar, incomprensible sensación invasora de corazón, autentico ladrón desvergonzado, complemento de la ilegalidad, pirata de emociones, creador de desconsuelo, espectador del sufrimiento inhibido por la mirada cautiva del comprador arrepentido, eres tanto así, un franco encuentro con lo desconocido.

Lyserg, mañana, sin preámbulo extenso, conocerás la sensación qué no permite seguir más la vida cotidiana.

Sé, te resistirás, se aclarara.

**-)-(-**

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Horokeu, Ren¿ustedes se van?"

"Regresamos a casa¿dónde te diriges?"

"Permítanme ir con ustedes"

Lyserg, el inglés, amante de Asakura, buscando la salida en el carruaje furtivo, cuán gran desesperación cruzará su mente en este momento, con que tremendo orgullo muerto atreve su suplica hablar con mi persona, él que imagino tendría yo alguna relación con el maestro.

"Eres bienvenido en casa"

"Ren Tao, gracias"

Transcurrió el camino en silencio. Rodeados de manifestación primaveral, una sensación de libertad, escuchar el sonido, pasado dejado atrás, mencionar murmullo de bosque, éxito, temor, encuentro con la realidad.

Nuestro padre, En Tao.

**-)-(-**

Cicatrices, irreparables marcas demostrativas de los ataques ejecutados desde tiempos pasados no exclusivamente por doquier del cuerpo, la vida misma fracturada sin compostura, saber el desprecio infundado del único hijo, causante de este mal estar es él, como siempre, En Tao, que no conforme con alejarme de Umeko, querer llevarla a su lado en todo momento, sin tener en cuenta que no poseía él la libertad que pudiera ofrecerle a ella¿qué tipo de hombre es él¿en qué esta convirtiendo a mi hijo?

En Tao, tiempo es de saldar pendientes.

Próximo.

**-)-(-**

Abrigando esperanza, en verdad plena añorar bienaventuranza por parte del dios cristiano, desconocidos son para mí los ritos inaudibles de ambos acompañantes en el destino inseguro del viaje emprendido, sus rezos, suplicas, cantos a un oído de incierto…

Qué contiene tanto poder consigo, quién para apaciguar la furia destructiva del padre enfurecido, enloquecido por ver a sus hijos, desertores, preocupado y confundido, cómo logra un invisible e incomprensible indefinible contener o reestructurar la constitución básica de un simple y completamente comprensible decepcionado, frustrado, enganchado humano.

Camino completo, ellos hablando, festejando, comentando los infortunios vividos en momentos trazados. Amistad consumada en momentos inspirados, cubiertos en aroma de prado verde, pólvora lanzada a pueblos cercanos, rebeldía de soldados bien intencionada pues lo humano quedo de lado tiempo atrás y tomó su lugar el ahínco furioso de conquista.

Verde transparente, así luce la voz del inglés, ofreciendo disculpas al hermano mío que por su parte, como pocas veces en su vida, sonríe sinceramente estrechando la mano conmocionada.

Quién dijese, en un día cualquiera de primavera no veras grandes cosas pues no es más que una conjetura más en el cúmulo de las uniones sin sentido; pecaría de inocencia, pues lo hoy visto, milagro en primavera sería si fuera observado.

Aroma a montaña, rosas cultivadas, único capaz de semejante creación, el jardinero de los Tao, Ryunosuke, objetando la sorpresa al vernos más aún cuando baja también nuestro acompañante.

Lyserg mencionó necesitar un tiempo de relajación para cerrar la brecha entre lo molido y herido de su corazón confundido. Cautivado el rosal por el verde consternado en los ojos del invitado.

"¿Esta nuestro padre en casa?", pregunta presuroso.

"No joven Ren, su padre fue donde su antigua casa"

"Bien, avísanos cuando regrese"

**-)-(-**

Donde brillaba la dejadez del olvido, amplitud de paz sin sentido, en medio del caos un predio sin mucho sonido o queja de pólvora teñido.  
La casa de mi padre era tal, por ello mismo decidió vivir aquí, cuando con él me trajo, al poco tiempo de la convivencia llegó ese niño escandaloso que con el paso del tiempo convirtió este tranquilo y monótono lugar la versatilidad del día con día, acontecimientos inesperados, y es que su comportamiento irreverente pese no ser de buen ver, divierte, más de un sirviente reía con alguna de las ocurrentes averías.

Olvidar algo así, parece imposible, y aun sin desear borrar algún instante siquiera, poco a poco el grabado se sumerge en las aguas limpias para ser lavado, forjar nuevas memorias en el mismo momento, no reescribe, pues eso confunde, será un pintado en mas minúsculos sentir a medida de pasar el tiempo.

Llegó el tiempo, la semana primera había terminado, variedad de cosas cambian, cambiaron y aún más cambiarían.  
Él, no parecía intenciones tener en seguir sus andanzas, Ryu no se quejaba más de rosales destrozados ni Horo-Horo de haber hecho lo posible por esquivar las flores o el ardor de la curación, no existían tales incidentes.

Ryunosuke pasa ahora el día en compañía de Lyserg, en calidad de maestro, mostrando el arte empírico de jardinería, parecen tener más confianza entre sí que la posible entre Horo-Horo y yo.

"Ren¿qué dirá tu padre?", después de una semana, digno a abrir los labios a pronunciar una pregunta tonta.

"Si eso nos hubiera importado, no estaríamos aquí", acaso se arrepentía de tomar una decisión definitiva.

"Sí, pero no hablo de eso, qué dirá sobre mi verdadero padre", el sentido perdido empezaba a tener una razón a mi oído, aquella tarde, él discutía con un joven para mí desconocido, pensé trataban sobre su madre, terriblemente herido lucía, ahora decía lo que era.

"Qué hay con él", miró, suspiró, bufó, parecía no querer decir más a la vez expresarlo todo, dar por terminado el incesante dolor noctámbulo mismo que no era producto de la perdida materna, era la frustración de saberse perdido, él.

"Regreso, preguntare al señor Tao…

No quise escuchar las razones de un hombre que tuvo la cobardía de abandonarme, nunca visitar la tumba de mi madre, jamás estar en…

Qué afortunado eres Ren", la confesión se convirtió en reproche, envidia, resignación, se había cansado de luchar, aburrido de esperar, desfallecido por insistir en engañarse a si mismo sobre lo que tenía valor para su existir y vivir mismo.

Tenía razón en dudar, en condenarse al exilio, alejarse de lo qué era sólo para dar por cerrado su pasado, por qué empeñarse en transformar el momento sin enfrentar, carecer de voluntad suficiente para terminar las dudas y desconocer los temores, arraigarlos, aliarlos, entender o intentar realmente, sinceramente, incansablemente querer conseguirlo.

**-)-(-**

Gracias por leer.

Si te ha gustado házmelo saber.

**X Asia**


	10. Perjuicio

"**Navidad, Horo es mi regalo de navidad"**

**Capítulo X: Perjuicio**

Shaman King y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**Advertencia:** Universo alterno, en el que las edades y roles han sido modificados un poco para adaptación de este fanfic.

Intento de Yaoi ó lo que es lo mismo, relación hombre x hombre.

Este capítulo escrito unos cuántos años después, por el hecho de terminar, el estilo variara. No espero qué alguien lo lea, sin embargo gracias infinitas si alguien lo hace.

**-)-(-**

"diálogo"

**-)-(-**

Momentos aquellos en los que se pretende ser quién se espera, instantes en lo que pasas alientos contenidos por alcanzar las metas previstas, aquellas que ni tu propia persona conoce, la adición incesante de hubieras, el tiempo, el espacio, el momento… hubieras, meditas al atardecer, un día como cualquier otro, dirías, más empero, una gota del rocío vespertino ilumina aquellas penumbras que sucumben temerosas en lo alejado, lo casi moribundo de tu mente, espíritu.

Y comienzas…

"Él lo sabía, aun conociéndolo, le acepto, le buscó de inicio a fin, hiciste la mejor elección"

Aquello que no puedes contener más, ese peso golpeándote cual onda cargada al indigente de la plaza central, atado por los pequeños caprichosos, insensible en apariencia para el pre juicioso mundo en el que se desarrollan sus mentes siniestras.

Te golpea.

"Mis hijos, regresaron a casa" , informo el señor Asakura, antes de partir al sermón rebuscado del cual acreedores han sido, no faltaba decirte un adiós merecido," sereno como mereces."

Y lleno de heridas deambulas llorando, quizá, sufriendo, tal vez una angustia irreconocible, irreparable, la sangre brotando por las amoratadas marcas, así, vislumbrado eres por los transeúntes que sin más recato, apuntan a tu faz, aludiendo a lo fracasado de tu vida, sentenciando el destino que te espera, anunciando que eres lo que nunca debió ser, no les miras, bajas tu turbia ironía al piso, cuan orgullo muestra la madre del niño al saber su voz decir, no seré como él.

Suspiras.

No queda más llanto, no existe evidencia visible a los ojos foráneos de tales heridas, vistes con trajes caros, sonríes a toda persona cercana a tu paso, eres conocido, el titulo señor sustituye al real, vagabundo. Caminas por doquier siendo admirado por los logros alcanzados, en el fondo, lo real, sólo tu persona misma conoce su residencia, el oscuro callejón del olvido, que consumes, el amargo sabor de la mentira, que te alivia, el esperanzador reto de la vida, sólo tú sabes que ellos buscan con vehemente insistencia donde con la piedra machacar abriendo aún más el torrente de la no atendida llaga leprosa.

"Él sabrá, Umeko, por qué así debe serlo"

Huir, cuan cobarde, correr cuan valiente, escapar al final es lo que busca, irrelevante el método a usar, el objetivo es lo mismo al final, justo, injusto, empero real.

"En Tao, él sabrá qué es mi hijo"

Musita a espaldas mías, el hombre cuya vida se destrozó, cuan visible mostro vulnerabilidad, mientras la luz del sol carcomía sus entrañas gastadas pro la falta de alimento, motivación o energía; yo, apretaba la cinta que sostiene el palpitar humano, fingía serenidad ante un insensante ataque de nervios, la culpa descargando con venganza la vida, ahogándola en el río del dolor para permitir respirar y repetir el torturante proceso hasta qué los vientos dejaran el musculo sin respiración.

"Partiré ahora mismo, Usui, él sabrá que no es tu hijo"

Injusto, justo, empero, real.

**-)-(-**

Procuraba atender las diversas curiosidades infantiles predominantes en su estadía, desde aquel momento de reclamo, mismo de pasividad, el silencio sepulcral volvió a reinar, su voz acallada a la nada, su mirada inundada de nostalgia, su tacto instalado en la taza, el café humeante a su cara.

"Horo, ¿podemos hablar?", perdí insistencia en seguir un juego turbio ante la actitud inerte por él mostrada.

"Claro, Ren, tienes algo que decir, escucho", expectativas, quedaban en lo noctambulo de la muralla construida.

"En privado, por favor"

"Joven Lyserg, una especie muy particular de rosas ha florecido hoy, esas por la que usted mostro interés en conocer tan presto fuera posible"

"Me gustaría verlas, si fuera posible en este momento"

El vacío de la habitación comensal, silencio en la mesa principal, ninguno de los asistentes del comedor permanecían más a la vista, sólo él, sólo yo, solos.

"Vallamos a mi habitación, Horo, por favor"

Seguido por aquel, consternado por los años en los cuales, hermano mío fue, más en el momento presente, decirle sin tabú, que ya no lo es, no lo será.

"Qué se te ofrece Ren"

Para mí.

"Hablar"

Qué pensarás.

"Es por mi comportamiento, es por eso, más Ren, tu juicio puede ser calculado con la exactitud de certeza que tiene un amanecer, y aun así, equivocado estarías"

Descontrol.

"Sé qué es así, no te juzgo"

Improviso.

"Qué sentirías al saberte abandonado por tu padre, en la casa de su rival, a la merced de aquel hombre con quién compitió por el amor de una mujer, tu madre, y qué este a su vez, te trate cual hijo propio, atentamente y hasta tal vez, más amorosamente que al suyo. Que sentirías si descubres el manto de los ojos y notas que la vida una completa mentira ha sido, que un día de la nada aparece un hombre, tu padre, no te abandono, fue echado, desterrado de su simiente, convierte todo en confusión, qué sentirías si sabes que en verdad nadie te quiere a su lado por ti, sólo te quieren porque eres un recuerdo, no es a tu persona sino los fantasmas de ella. Qué sentirías Ren"

Helado.

"Qué estás diciendo"

Sentir la mirada clavada, mirarle cuestionando su habla, respuesta inmediata repleta de acusaciones innecesarias, dudar.

"Encontré la carta que mi madre dejó a tu padre antes de partir con mi padre, firma con el nombre de Umeko"

Vacío.

"Horo, yo te quiero… por qué no permite tu alma una rendición tal. Insistente rayando en lo necio, energético llegando a lo insoportable, casi irrespetuoso en pro de la verdad, te quiero porque eres la única persona con la que he estado a lo largo de los años, eres mi familia, más no mi hermano."

Atónico.

**-)-(-**

Le miraba sonriente, sonreía a su vez. Paseaba su mano por los prados florecientes indefenso de las espinas inherentes, miraba cálido la tez ajena, olvidando lo pasado en la institución a cargo de mi padre, o era que ya me habría olvidado.

Acercarme a tan perfecto cuadro, romper la armonía sería, sonreír anonadado, él sabría ofrecerle la inocencia de la que yo carecía, un perdedor qué busca recuperar el trofeo no ganado, yo no soy ese, no lo fui con los Tao por qué lo sería por un extranjero inglés.

Motivos no tuve para emprender un viaje a casa de los Tao, motivos… serían exigir una explicación de su pronta huida, más Chocolove al tanto de la situación me mantuvo, y yo fingí indiferencia, participante activo fui de la apuesta que con Horokeu se jugó.

"Lyserg…"

Inoportuna voz traidora, maldita alma soñadora, desgraciada esperanza moribunda qué en momento tan fatídico su nombre pronunciarme hizo, siendo escuchado por el oído del susodicho.

"Hao Asakura, qué demonios haces aquí, acaso no tendrás ya un nuevo interno a tu disposición y satisfacción completa"

La dureza decorada, atrapada en el amargo sabor de una espina atorada en su piel, presión tempestuosa forjó el allanamiento de la rosa.

"Te amo"

Maldito no contener, maldita debilidad… qué motivo tendría para emprender un viaje a donde los Tao, sólo él.

"Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted, ni porque escucharle"

El hombre alto miraba desconcentrado la acalorada discusión iniciada entre el hospedado y un perfecto entrometido, tal era su impacto que no cuestiono mi llegada.

"No pido que me hables, ni que me escuches, sólo diré lo que debí haber dicho desde que así lo sentí, aunque no escuches."

Silencio.

"Tu llegada a la región, fue un motivo para quedarme, pretendía conocer al poseedor de tan intrigantes ojos verdes, transparentes. Saber si tu sonrisa sincera podía ser para mí como se la ofrecías a Yoh, quería conocerte, más no se expresarme de otra forma, que la manera tan despreciable en la que … brutalmente te trate, no quería admitir que eres más de lo pude imaginar, importante no, indispensable para mi vivir, que eres tú, la persona por la que hoy estoy aquí, hace un momento me preguntaba el motivo de emprender una empresa hasta este apartado sitio, los Tao no eran, era la esperanza de verte, sonriendo, feliz, sin mí, porque yo no supe hacerte feliz, eche a perder la oportunidad y merezco que no se me hable y no se me escuche, merezco todo menos a ti"

Tal cual dijo, partió sin escuchar lo que enuncie, sin aceptar el mínimo de aquel corazón mío que ponía a sus pies, por primera, única vez, fui pisoteado, rechazado con su indiferencia directa, déjome hablando a la nada.

"Este espécimen de rosas, es particularmente interesante, no florecen los capullos en épocas primaverales, lo hacen en medio del clima inhóspito de invierno, tienen las espinas más grosor de las otras, los pétalos son excesivamente frágiles, a veces me pregunto, cuando paseo por los jardines que nadie frecuenta en estos tiempos, cómo es que a pesar de que florece una flor, cae, nace otra, de un rosal tan árido.  
Si gusta pasar a la estadía, está a la izquierda al fondo"

El jardinero, nada más que un simple campesino humillaba a un Asakura de manera tan consoladora, un acto diplomático vil, perversamente ejecutado, un simple campesino dominaba el arte del habla, mantenía control del entorno y me tenía postrado a su invitación cordialmente irónica, presuroso a incitar a mi Lyserg podría, espacio en blanco, sin gratitudes o modales llegué a la estadía, sin vista de mis añoradas verdes esmeraldas irrespetuoso de la hospitalidad y relación de mi padre con los Tao me infiltré entre los corredores y las habitaciones abriendo y cerrando puertas tras mi recorrido, no descansaría mi ausencia de cordura hasta encontrar en su mirada el gesto que buscaba desesperadamente el alma mía, su luz tan solamente su luz de vida rescataría la mía de esta agonía, no más allá de ello, no pretendería más forzarle a nada, mas este impulso me dominaba de manera tal qué me gustaba no acallarlo, lo deseaba, le alimentaba con premura, le brindaba toda la energía que requiriera el recorrer aquel laberinto cuyo fin no veía, él se ocultaría tal vez, escaparía de mí, huiría a los brazos protectores y vilmente diplomáticos de un jardinero , por qué esa absurda idea recorría el palpitar sanguíneo haciéndome enfurecer, evidencia no tenía de aquel para con seducciones hacia el inglés, no importaba, la furia ya me consumía, la desesperación, la agonía, el faltante aire me sofocaba, sus esmeraldas eran mías, quería verlas clavadas en mí.

"Lyserg" grite casi en un murmullo, tan desgastado me encontraba. El ya miró con desden hacía mi llamado, frente la ventaba posaba con los tenues esbozos de sol acentuado la dulce miel en sus esmeraldas ya fijas por completo en el piso, ignorando mi inestable presencia, el debate mental, el infierno mismo llegó en el instante, intentar dar el paso, retroceder, avanzar, besarle, rogarle, implorarle, para ese momento ya había olvidado mi propio nombre, el estatus y el orgullo del hombre, en ese momento únicamente sus hermosos ojos de dulce mirar inundaban mi existencia, no había más que ellos para mi suerte maldita, todo razonamiento extensamente meditado y asentando yacia muerto en el jardín, no había más Hao Asakura, no había más dignidad qué pudiera devolverme a la realidad, frente mi con total molestia lucia su destilante armonía, el ser qué revivió mi humanidad, aquel que apago el infierno y que también lo encendió sin control, mi única fuente de agua, quería todo de él aunque eso fuera la condenación eterna, quería su absoluto bien, su completa sonrisa, le quería feliz.

Un paso atrás, uno más, le quería feliz, con el dolor tenía que virar el timón a ciento ochenta grados y seguir la marea.

"Hao" dijó con peso.

"Sí", continuo sin mucho énfasis, formalidad, formalidad de caballero.

"Escucharé lo que digas, sin embargo así como yo intentaré comprender tu explicación por favor tu intenta comprender mi situación, de otra manera no será posible dialogar Sr. Asakura" finiquito.

"Lyserg, hablar no expresará…, no tengo nada que decir." La explosión mental, las llamas ardientes del infierno deseoso, inestables emociones humanan que emanaban de desconocidos mágicos lugares recayendo en el mortal cuerpo o consolidando la esencia, le quería feliz y le quería todo, todo mío, feliz o mío.

"Vi el recorrido que hiciste por casa de los Tao, vi tu expresión, te vi, y no tienes nada qué decir." Guardo silencio como terminando la pregunta en retorica suspensiva.

"Entonces ve a tu casa y reivindica tu miserable vida Sr. Asakura", dijó, y a paso lente dispusosé a salir de la habitación, por mi lado debería pasar, por qué, tan cerca de este demonio que era aún irreconocible para mí, o terrible e insoportable maldición que su bendición de mirada a mi fúnebre ser se expresará, pasaba al lado, justo al hombro por la dimensión de la puerta, pase en seco un bocado del confuso cóctel que me brindaba su existencia, mis manos tomaron vida fuera de toda orden mental, posaronse en su cintura con tanta necesidad de ternura, inocentemente, casi se diría que con la inexistente pureza de Hao Asakura, el mentón descolocado también, recorrió su hombro con ansiedad loca, quería expresar tanto como pudiera que era real, absoluto, único, le quería feliz y mío, solamente mío, su alma, su todo, su control emancipaba sobre que yo tenía de mí.

Suspiro ahogado, se estremeció, pensó, tal vez, qué el intento igualitario a los pasados era, pensó tal vez muchas variantes de lo que Hao era, pensó con una llama a respuesta clavando sus ojos en los míos, los míos muertos por él, muertos y vivos llenos de aquel delirante cóctel, sus hermosas esmeraldas me veían con tal cercanía, con tal insistencia, con reclamo, con ese temor tímido y nítida seguridad, no me harás más daño, me decían. Tenía qué hacerlo, verle, mostrarle que tomaba de su copa desde tiempo, sin saberlo, que todo lo que yo fui no era, ya no era, era un recipiente captando un cóctel qué únicamente el servía, llenaba mi existencia, le daba sentido a un inerte vaso. Tenía que hacerlo.

Besarle.

**-)-(-**

En cuánto En miré a Horo, musitará toda la blasfemia posible arrancando las raíces de su padre, cuán terrible malestar es llamado vida, qué los dioses pretendiendo un teatro monótono repiten la historia de los seres en turbulentas revueltas sin un sentido mayor al olvido del qué son seguidos, muerte, muerte es el único fin seguro para todo individuo.

Su ganancia mayor era pues los recursos le favorecían, el tiempo parecía comprar con oro de noche y caballos de día, En Tao me aventajaba por mucho, más rendirme no permitiría, aun con los dioses de su lado, no desistiré, mi hijo sabrá la verdad de su vida.

Paso el tiempo requerido del viaje, para la distancia acortar no dormía, no comía, pues En con seguridad lo haría, estrategia adopte para compensar la falta de economía. A casa de los Tao arribé cuándo dormían, por los pasillos deambulé cual costumbre no perdida, puerta tras puerta con decoro y silencio recorría, hasta hallar a los hermanos Tao en los mismos aposentos, uno dormía, el otro me veía cual guerrero ansioso del aroma mortífero que una batalla anuncia, "Hablemos en el establo", se levantó y sin calzarse me guió.

"Padre, te haces llamar", y cortó, tras sí cerró el establo, sobre la puerta su peso recargo, pretendería su padre huir que tal acto requerido sería.

"La historia de tu raíz te he de contar, padre no huira sin que sepas la verdad, cruel puede ser en realidad, más esa opinión tuya será", no movió un ápice de sí.

Tu madre, mi amada Umeko, cortejada era por poderosos caballeros de esta región por su inigualable belleza y la grandeza de su espíritu. Más seriedad no había en las palabras de aquellos qué con vehemencia intentaban, pues mi dulce Umeko a corta edad sola quedó ante un pueblo cruel qué no rescata el corazón, qué destroza toda vida para su autosatisfacción, ella era conocida por los caballeros en eventos de baja reputación, no por ello fáltese al respeto a sí misma en ninguna situación, tu madre una dama siempre fue. De todos los caballeros qué buscaban pretenderla para momentos de ocasión había uno qué con amor verdadero la miró, sin importarle el compromiso adquirido por su familia para su próximo matrimonio, creo que habría sido capaz de cancelarlo pesé la deshora que implicaría sobre el prestigio de la gran familia Tao, él en verdad la amaba con certeza su bien pretendía, más las cosas no son como uno quiere por qué entonces tal vez los dioses no le llamarían a esto el teatro de la vida, a su merced estamos, para su exclusiva alegría.  
La prometida señora de En enterase de lo que acontecía y a la intrigante dama fue saludar, al ver que de su agrado no era de que ella quería descartar, para aquel entonces cuándo la bruma de la incertidumbre se espesaba yo arribe a esta región y conocí a esa dulce doncella, la pureza de su alma anclo vida a tierra y convirtió mis arroyos en océanos, construyo un barco de esperanza para sobrevivir cualquier tormenta, ella también lo amaba, lo sé, lo supe, las señales de los dioses no les favorecían, su vida no estaba unida en esta tierra, ellos lo sabían, más él así como yo pensamos que podríamos mover el cielo mismo para que la lluvia no mojara su cabellera, ambos fuimos ilusos, ambos la perdimos. La prometida de En, la futura señora Tao se aseguró del bienestar de su familia, con suavidad invitó a su prometido para tratar de arreglar un posible finiquito al compromiso adquirido acompañados de vinos exquisitos y licores embriagantes, En yacía sujeto a ella, su primogénita venía en camino, más En no dejó de cortejar a Umeko, era el elixir de su respirar por ello la señora Tao preparo un desalojo acusándola de adulterio con los adinerados de la región, Umeko tal vez sintió qué En había decidido, qué era lo mejor para él, dispuesta estaba a abandonar su región por voluntad, sus ojos me vieron el alma, caí en su infinito mar, la llevaría dónde ella quisiera, haría todo por ella, la amaba, como tal ella no me amaba a mi más mis cegados ojos por el amor que le profesaba, mi egoísmo, la ignorancia, un simple forastero, eso era yo, ella estaba destrozada por la pérdida de aprecio del pueblo, casa negocio cerraba sus puertas para con ella y pronto la vente de los granos más básicos le eran negados, me encontró con sus profundos mares azules, traspaso las barreras que un extranjero construye y me convertí en lo que ella desearía que fuera… eso es lo que pensé, juntos huimos de este lugar, ella no me amaba ahora lo comprendo, amaba a En.

Tú eres mi hijo, por ti la vida daría sin un gesto formar, tú eres sangre de mí.

**-)-(-**

"Ran, cómo pudiste", grito exasperado, con qué fuerza de principio me reclamaba aquel que arruino la vida de su prometida, de sus hijos, el honor de su familia por alguien que muerta se encontraba y sin importar tal cuestión le defendía sin esbozo de cordura.

"Ella vino a esta casa, aquella noche, entró y pregunto a la servidumbre por ti."

"Eso no responde a nada, no justifica nada, qué eres tú Ran."

"Calla En, no eres digno de cuestionar quién soy con tal presunción, pues soy tu creación esposo mío. Ella preguntó por ti, después de años se atrevió regresar, nuestra familia estaba muy bien, no podía permitir que una cualquiera arruinara nuestro bienestar."

"Ran, cómo pudiste, qué clase de mounstro eres."

"Qué clase de mounstro eres tú En, tú y ella son lo peor, ustedes me obligaron, me orillaron, di todo por ti En, jamás me viste, no existí para ti, aun cuando ella yace en el sepulcro, no existe tu familia para ti, qué clase de hombre eres En Tao."

Sus ojos me miraban con rabia, desorbitados, con una incesante ira reventando sus palmas a la acción de la violencia, por mi familia tenía que hacer todo cuando pudiese.

"Trate de conservar la calma, la invité a pasar, preparaba el té, especialmente para que ambas pasáramos un momento agradable mientras esperábamos tu retorno, mi señor. Y ella empezó a divagar diciendo cuánta barbaridad, por los dioses, cuánta si razón había en sus labios, cuánto mal para tu familia, En, para tus hijos, tus hijos, los verdaderos hijos."

"Termina Ran, termina con esto, ya."

"Dijó que tenía un hijo, dijo qué ustedes habían sido muy cercanos en la juventud, y que su hijo no era tuyo, insistió en que era de un tal Usui, dijó que ella no tenía esperanza de vivir y qué su esposo había invertido todos sus bienes en buscar una cura para ella, dijo tantas estupideces En. Ese maldito bastardo es tuyo En, lo es, lo es, responde Señor Tao."

"No entiendo Ran, por qué piensas que te mentí, Usui es el padre de Horo."

"Por qué dejaste a tu familia fracturada por un mocoso, En Tao, abandonaste todo por él, por qué es de ella, por qué es tuyo, qué todo contigo son mentiras evidentes En Tao."

"Ran, qué pasó, por qué cuándo llegué Umeko agonizaba. Ran."

"Me enfurecio, era una amenaza para mi familia, nuestra familia En, por qué tendrías que hacerte cargo de un hijo ajeno, por qué sino era tuyo, y ella estaba con vida, era mi familia o ella."

"Qué estás diciendo Ran, quería trabajo para Usui, Umeko quería trabajo para Usui, el estaba en banca rota, necesitaba de nuestro apoyo por un tiempo, por un tiempo Ran. Qué hiciste."

"Puse veneno en su té, todo lo hice por mi familia. Y tú no eres capaz de ver por nosotros como tus importantes aunque ella este muerta. Qué esperas seguirla en el infierno."

"Ran, también pusiste veneno en mi te."

"Querido, no solo en tu té, no dejaré qué estén juntos. Así terminará todo."

"Ran, ahora nuestros hijos quedarán desamparados, pero tú y yo no estaremos en el mismo fuego infernal."

**-)-(-**

Horo bajó la mirada y reflexiono, "Necesito tiempo para organizar mis pensamientos, pronto amanecerá, que el Señor Tao no te encuentre, quédate en el establo te traeré desayuno en poco tiempo, para entonces tendré una réplica.

Dijó Señor Tao, no le llamo padre, los dioses por una vez de mi lado con compasión miraban, mi hijo podría reconocerme, llegué con él antes que En Tao, el tiempo de espera era ya tan breve que parecía eterno.

**-)-(-**

Horo entro a la habitación con pesadez, poso su mano sobre mi hombro "Ren", dijo quedo, "Horokeu, estoy despierto, qué pasa."

Beso mi frente en repetidas ocasiones, la nariz, mejillas, el mentón con la ansiedad de quién sabe no habrá mañana con tanta calma y fiereza indescriptibles a la vez, su respiración se cortó, sentí su consumir de aire deficiente sobre mi cuello, poso sus labios con tal delicadeza qué todas las sensaciones emergían. Beso mi cuello de principio a fin, no tenía intenciones de detenerle sin saber que pasaba, pronto amanecería, deberíamos dejar esto si no queríamos que alguien viera algo y parecía no importarle, seguía recorriendo mis hombros.

No quería perderle por qué algún desconocido llamándose su padre pretendiera llevárselo, ya había desabotonado la camisa del pijama, estaba en su labor inspeccionando mi espalda. No quería que nos alejaran, no permitiría que mi padre u otro nos separaran, de no Horo.

Seguía marcando su suave toque por doquier de mi torso, sin holgazanear siguió hasta regresar a mi cuello, ya estaba sobre mí, sus manos se deslizaban con maestría no tengo razón de por dónde.

Mi respiración ya era grave, no dejaba el sentir de sus labios, el toque suave y cuidadoso en pero firme y reclamante, me tenía al borde de la locura. Se detuvo, me miró con tal paz, con tal nostalgia, le miré embriagado, había evitado mis labios, quería besarle, acercarme más a él, lo intenté, me detuvo, paso sus dedos sobre mi ansiedad descontrolada de tocar su boca, no quería qué nos separaran, no quería alejarme de él, me había dejado dominar por tal emoción, tal miedo, quería estar cerca antes de perderle, eso me decía, no tocó mis labios con los suyos, me detuvo, se detuvo, me miraba con animos de hacerlo y solamente besaba mi cuello con un tierno reclamo.

"Bésame, lo acepto, quiero que lo hagas y quieres hacerlo, hazlo." Quería estar cerca, no quería perderle por padres propios o ajenos.

Beso aún más insistentemente el cuello, ya no había control en él, era emoción. Hasta que el aire le falto y mi locura no podía contener más, me miro con duda. Tan cerca de, decidió retornar a la frente, mentón, mejillas, nariz, volvió a apartarse por el aire escaso, tomo mi mano entonces tome su rostro, estaba meditabundo, tome sus labios y no se resistió al tacto, insistió e insistí hasta qué el oxígeno fuera necesario para regresar a la labor, logre quitar su camisa, en igualdad de condiciones sus manos estremecían mi cuerpo y yo recorría el suyo. Cuándo Lyserg llamo a la puerta, acallar nuestras voces forzadas por la ausencia de aire, era una odisea, mas no nos detuvimos a atender el llamado, sin duda el sol había salido a anunciar el tiempo para las actividades del día, pero esto era una despedida acaso…una despedida qué no queríamos, terminarla era aceptarlo, no pensaba hacerlo yo y Horo compartía el pensamiento.

"Quédate" musite invadido por la férrea idea que algo nos alejaría. Me miró con tal gravedad como si quisiera no olvidarse de mí, sin responder regreso el control a sus labios, hasta qué el llanto broto en sus ojos.

"Es amor, Ren." Pregunto, me libero para responder pero siguió repasando mi torso. El aire no bastaba para pensar coherentemente.

"Te amo, quédate…" Dije y fui por el para ser yo quién le recorría esta vez, para ser yo quien le reclamaba, "…Horo", no dejaba el llanto y lo acrecentaba entre más le tocaba, mas no podía, no quería detenerme, quería estar tan cerca como pudiera.

"Ren, puedes hacérmelo si quieres, me gustaría." Dijo, no preste atención a su voz, ya la cordura me había abandonado, presuroso insistí aún más en acariciar y besar, esta vez todo su cuerpo, su si quieres empezó a hacer eco. Realmente él no lo quería. Miré fijamente su rostro, era hermoso sin duda, el tono carmesí que le inundaba, sus ojos cerrados aún llorosos, era demasiado hermoso en ese momento, tanto qué me quede embelesado mirándole hasta qué sus ojos se abrieron y me vio.

"Adelante Ren." Él no lo quería, era eso amor, por los dioses, el pulso me hacía arder la sangre con un gusto exquisito, quería estar cerca y no perderle, eso era amor o qué otra emoción podría ser, qué tipo de amor en todo caso.

"Tú, no intentaste nada más que besar, Horo, y no querías hacerlo, por qué dices adelante, entonces.", y como respuesta me beso y jugueteó un poco conmigo antes de hablar.

"Yo no merezco hacer algo así, por qué no lo merezco, pero si quiero que seas tú Ren."

"Te iras." Solte.

"Ren."

"Responde"

"Solo hazlo, ya, hazlo."

"Respóndeme"

"Sí, solo quiero que lo hagas."

"Y eso es todo."

"Sí, sería de Ren, de nadie más, sería de Ren, pero tú no serías de mí."

**-)-(-**

Ren se levantó "Vete entonces" dijo, se diría a la ducha más regreso, me besó, "Vete", nuevamente, "vayámonos", una vez más, "nosotros", reiteradamente, "Sin ellos", suavemente "solamente nosotros", negociante, "aceptas", suplicante, "responde".

"Tú perteneces aquí, no yo, quiero ser de Ren más no qué algo como ello afecte tu vida."

Sin mirarme retomo su camino a la ducha.

Tenía que llevar una respuesta a mi padre. El señor Tao no tendría por qué seguir cuidando de mí y con las emociones qué Ren descerrajaba en mi era aún menos conveniente seguir en esta casa. Tome mis ropas y me dirigí a otra ducha. Cuando hube terminado no vi a Ren, llegue donde la cocina y lleve el desayuno prometido a mi padre, las circunstancias parecían jugarnos una mala pasada, una diversión de los dioses nada más, nada menos que eso. Lyserg a quién me tope en el pasillo, dijó que regresaba a casa de los Asakura pues restauro los vínculos con Hao.

"Lo más importante no es que otros te juzguen sino el juicio que hagas de ti mismo.", dijo el inglés con una amplia sonrisa, estrecho mi mano y se marchó. Al poco tiempo me encontraba en una de las salidas de la casa con mi padre.

"Soy tu deshonra", le dije, no podía callarlo.

"Eres mi hijo, nada que hagas me deshonrara."

"El hijo de En Tao."

"Qué pasa con él."

"Siento amor por él.", guardo silencio un momento.

"Lo sientes como tu hermano, como tu amigo, lo comprendo, con el tiempo tengo certeza en confiar que los dioses reunirán su camino, cuando ambos sean independientes."

"Lo amo, no cómo hermano, soy aberrante, una deshonra.", pensó antes de responder.

"No creo que sientas en tu corazón una emoción como esa, como la que yo sentí por tu madre, por autoengaño, él te corresponde." Cuestiono, le miré atónito, no me ha maldecido.

"Si"

"Bien, un día cuándo sean independientes podrán reencontrarse y comprobaran si están dispuestos a seguir juntos el camino de la vida o si el camino es diferente para cada uno, ve y dile a él.", incrédulo, corrí hasta los aposentos de Ren dominado por la aprobación de mi padre, Ren se vestía la camisa. Le abrace por la espalda.

"Mi padre nos aprueba, cuándo seas libre de decidir por ti, si aún crees que yo soy tu persona, si para ese entonces te gustaría que buscáramos encontrar nuestros caminos, yo te amaré hasta ese día."

"Horo…cómo sabré dónde encontrarte."

"En el pueblo natal de mi padre." Y así me despedí de él, por el tiempo qué fuera necesario.

**-)-(-**

Como podría no aceptar a mi hijo, perdí a mi amada, perdí todo, perder a mi hijo no era una opción, el jamás deshorara a su padre pues en baso a principios fomenta su vida, él es mi honra si camina al lado de una dama o de un caballero, es mi hijo Horokeu.

Terminado.

Gracias por leer.

**X Asia**


End file.
